


Deep in a Dream

by blacksmiley, LadyKnight33



Series: 30s AU: Deep in a Dream [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 30s AU, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Ending, And Alternate Endings, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Blacksmiley, Complete, Happy Ending, I did say Tragedy, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Romance, Tragedy, Tragic Romance, With complete YouTube play list, minor period specific racism and homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-07-08 11:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 43,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15929897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacksmiley/pseuds/blacksmiley, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKnight33/pseuds/LadyKnight33
Summary: A detective struggling to make sense of his world has a chance encounter with the most extraordinary dancer he has ever seen. A mafia boss desperate to escape the ever increasing demands on his time randomly visits a club on the far side of the city only to meet the most charming country boy. Each one returns hoping the other would be there. Until they become a fixture on the dance floor. But is there any future for love between a police detective and a mob boss.***For those that want to skip the tragedy please wait for Chapters 9 and 10.





	1. Cover Art and Forward

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blacksmiley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacksmiley/gifts).



> **Recognitions:** The amazing artwork which began this venture is done by the talented Blacksmiley-c (tumblr) and the cover art is posted with permission. With special consideration to Indiana-gold (tumblr) and ask-philotes (tumblr) for their contributions and inspiration during the planning of this project. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** All things recognizable otherwise belong to Overwatch and its parent Blizzard Entertainment. Eternally grateful for the use of all this inspiration and the opportunity to play in this expansive sandbox. This work is fantastical not historical fiction. The 1930s era is used as inspiration without strict adherence to historical accuracy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow blacksmiley at: http://blacksmiley-c.tumblr.com  
> Or artstation at: https://www.artstation.com/blacksmiley (where all the sketches are accumulated for your viewing pleasure.)
> 
> Follow me on tumblr at slytherinladyknight  
> https://slytherinladyknight.tumblr.com

 

 **Recommendation:** Each chapter title corresponds to a song title. Strongly encourage all to listen to the songs or read the lyrics.

* Come Dance with Me- Frank Sinatra  
* Falling in Love with Love- Rebecca Luka  
* Black and Tan Fantasy- Duke Ellington  
* An Affair to Remember- Vic Damone  
* Give Me the Simple Life- Bing Crosby  
* Deep in a Dream- Frank Sinatra  
Also other songs which gave life to the atmosphere of this story:  
* Save My Soul- Big Bad Voodoo Daddy  
* Mackie Messer/Mack the Knife - Hildegard Knef/Louise Armstrong  
* Sing Sing Sing- Benny Goodman

**Forward: ******

**Author:** Upon being asked to enter into this project, I honestly believed it to be a dream myself. It was too good to be true. I have admired blacksmiley’s artwork from the moment I discovered the Overwatch fandom and never once looked back. Her 30s AU struck the creativity chord in me which had gone silent in recent weeks. Writing those short open ended responses to her fabulous reinterpretations of the Overwatch cast opened a new vein of imagination. My dream came true the moment she shared the little comic based on the simple premise that had occupied my brain for days. The excitement surrounding this AU has been palatable. I am pleased and honored to assist in the fruition of putting her dream for this couple into words for all to enjoy.


	2. Come Dance with Me

Leaving the station at the end of an exhausting day was just a repetition of previous weeks. Too many cases piling up and never enough manpower to research each one. Jack hated letting any fall to the wayside. Yet practically he could only afford to focus on cases with enough evidence with the potential to be solved. He always got the worst ones. Not that he was complaining, but the murder investigations on his docket tended towards the gruesome. 

Jack Morrison headed the mafia investigations. Very little evidence to convict any one individual. Enough to suggest one gang over another. With such a low number of guilty verdicts that even he knew the judges were being paid off. The public wanted something to be done and yet the public officials were frequently pay-rolled to keep crimes underground. He was stuck in the middle of this vicious cycle. As a detective he had a responsibility to keep the streets of his city safe for the average citizen. As a public servant he was stuck obeying the rules of corrupt government officials. A no win situation if he ever saw one.

Tonight was just another night in a long string of fruitless searches. Alcazar had left his signature all over the latest murders by the docks. Motives included anything from loyalty to money. All Jack had to go on were three dead bodies, shot in the back execution style. 

He needed a break before he got called back in for another massacre. Jack paused at the street corner. Just two blocks ahead was his apartment and sleep. It was the same path he had taken for the past several months. When he made the decision to avoid the temptation of the bottle. This was the very reason he had tried to come clean. If he drowned himself in liquor after work on a daily basis then he would never be able to stand. Still he glanced to his left. Four blocks away was the tavern he preferred. The bartender knew him and they had struck a deal last time Jack passed out drunk at the counter.

The promise of burying the day’s memories under the golden amber of liquid forgetfulness was too much to pass up. Jack turned from his original path to seek the bliss of amnesia.

Only _The Long Loaf_ was not the same lonely place he remembered. This Friday night a lively band brought in a number strangers. They had pushed many of the tables to crowded sidelines for an improvised dance floor. Arms and legs flailed to a captivating rhythm and a percussive soul. It tugged at Jack’s spirit, urging him to join. Dancing was not something he did with any grace though he secretly enjoyed it. Eyes glued to the mass of limbs expressing the riotous melodies, the detective took a seat at the bar. One where he could watch without twisting too much.

“Jack! Long time no see.” Barney was the cheerful owner and bartender of this establishment. They had a longstanding friendship. One that made Jack feel comfortable enough to drink here without worrying. And Barney would ensure that the detective would not over indulge again.

“Evening, Barney. What happened? This isn’t your usual.”

The bartender shrugged with lopsided smile. “Nope. A stranger showed up about an hour ago and asked if the band knew certain songs. Suddenly we got this going.” He nodded towards the crowd of dancers.

“Not causing you trouble is it?”

“No. They’ve been decent. Been remarkably good for business. Speak of, what will it be? The usual?” Barney was already pulling the whiskey from the shelf. Jack nodded and took the shot in hand. The usual used to be shots until he couldn’t see straight. After one scare, Jack and Barney agreed to set a limit. Tonight though, Jack didn’t simply down multiple shots in a row. His eyes kept straying towards the makeshift dance floor. One man dominated the crowd.

Tall with darker skin. Not enough to make the working class white crowd nervous, but enough to stand out. The slicked back brown hair was carefully arranged. Even the perfect curl settled on the high brow never fell out of place during the wild dances. The preoccupied half smile under the neatly trimmed goatee suggested that the man was enjoying himself. Whether it be with a lady or challenging the drumbeat with tapping out a beat all his own, this stranger had the eyes of the crowd glued to him. Jack was no exception. Though there was something restrained within those eyes. As if this was still not enough.

Jack couldn’t see how. The man had moves this crowd had never seen. Had brought jazz into a bar where it had never existed. It was a wind of change no one saw coming, few could deflect and only fools tried. The energetic song came to an end. Only excited chatter remained. The band needed a break. Jack’s eyes drifted towards his drink. Within in that small pool of amber lay a refuge. A place where the real world could wait. He knew he shouldn’t get that deep into the whiskey. It was just so easy sometimes.

“Hey, bartender!” The voice sounded far too close. Jack glanced up and saw the neatly groomed stranger from the dance floor taking a the barstool next to him. The deep mellow voice had an accent Jack couldn’t place and betrayed education most men in this crowd never got. “Do you have the ingredients to make the South Side? If not, I’ll take a gin and tonic.”

“Coming right up!” Barney called from half way down the bar. Normally the owner never tolerated such behavior. Business must be excellent for him to accept the order over the couple standing right in front of him.

Jack tried not to stare. Yet his studious gaze kept taking in new details of this stranger. A suit far finer than those around them. A gray just dark enough to be considered black in the wrong light. A deep blood red silk tie done in a wide Double Windsor blooming above the light smoky colored vest. This was a man dressed for a night on the town and somehow missed the streetcar to the fancy places uptown. Still he was comfortable here. Far more so than the rich young men who occasionally slipped into a cheaper side of the city. 

A tall glass decorated with a sprig of mint took center stage. Jack had never seen the drink before. Whiskey was about the only thing he ever drank. And his shot glass was painfully empty. He pushed it towards Barney only to frown when the owner shook his head. “Sorry. You’ve already had five. Give dancing a try. It’s not every day we have this many lovely ladies and a band willing to play.” Jack sighed and hunkered over the bar trying to decide. He could just leave and find a bar that didn’t know him. Switching to beer would take too long to wipe out the memories from the day. Dancing. Sounded nice, but in reality no one needed to see him show off two left feet.

“Five shots in the space of ten minutes? Angry? Or depressed?” The stranger next to him butted into the conversation with a twinge of amusement underlining his speculative tone. Though the man had twisted to watch the band tune instruments, take requests, and generally rest up until the next wild convulsion of music, there was no doubt that he was talking to Jack. Annoyance settled into Jack’s chest. His drinking habits were nothing for anyone else to criticize. “Alcohol alone won’t solve your problem. Whatever it is.” The other man continued to sip his drink, talking as if to himself. “If it is that big, you need to find a bigger shot glass.” A sly smirk flashed across the perfectly manicured face. “Do you dance?”

“Not well.” Jack relented. Conversation could fill in the time.

“Only one way to improve that.”

“No one needs me on the dance floor.”

“It’s not that anyone needs you there. Do you want to be there?” Eyes that reminded him of burnt caramel latched on to his own. Intense and steady. Eyes like that never belonged to ordinary people. But Jack’s brain had already started to not care about such details.

“I don’t know.” Jack turned to watch the small stage. He hadn’t been dancing in years. He had been drunk enough to finally let his date pull him onto the floor during an energetic number. And he apparently made a fool of himself. Thankfully his memory of the event was fuzzy. She told him not to bother calling her. 

The stranger looked aghast. As if it were sacrilege to not want to dance. “You don’t know? You don’t know what you’re missing.”

“Yeah… I do. But I’m not missing out on anything. I don’t need to ruin anyone’s night by knocking into them.”

“It’s a small space. Bumping into people is going to happen. Come out for the next few songs. You don’t have to do anything fancy. It’s about enjoying yourself.”

Jack sighed, casting his eyes away from the band. “I did not come out here to enjoy myself.”

“It’s the same result.” The neatly groomed gentleman had dropped his voice. Rather than the ecstatic man who had been urging Jack to join the crowd, this one hinted towards an introspection Jack was not prepared for. “Drinking the pain away or dancing it away. In the end, it’s all about leaving it behind for a night.” The man spoke as through he had been in the bottom of a thousand bottles. Placing the empty glass back on the bar, its mint leaves looking lonely among the ice. “I can’t force you. But you see those two ladies? The one in the pastel rose dress is still learning the steps. Her sister, the tall one in green, is teaching her. Let’s go ask them.”

“You’re serious about this.” Jack’s brow knitted in befuddlement.

“Of course I am.” The strange man grinned. Pearly white teeth glimmered in the electric lights. Pushing off the bar, the gentleman’s gaze took on a devious quality. “If you’re not coming, I’m bringing them over here.”

“You wouldn’t.”

“Wanna bet?” How had this happened? Jack had only come here to drink away the day. Now he was being roped into dancing with girls who should be dancing with someone much more graceful. Like the stranger putting him in this awkward position. Jack could only watch helplessly as the smooth talking gentleman brought over the ladies, one on each arm. He looked comfortable as he chatted with them. “Looks like the band is getting ready. Let’s get a move on!” The stranger called towards him, those dark eyes laughing from pure delight. “Carol, go get him. He thinks he has two left feet.”

“Nothing I haven’t seen before.” The lady in the emerald green dress chuckled. “All the boys back home dance like they’re wearing boots ten times too big. Come on, handsome,” the girl grabbed his arm and tugged. “Susan steps on everyone’s toes. Even mine.” Next thing Jack knew he was drawn to the edge of the makeshift dance floor as the band picked up a beat. He knew the basic steps. With the lady’s hands in his, they started to move with the beat. It was uncomfortable at first, but Carol did not seem to mind. She moved fluidly. Trumpets blared, she spun, Jack just tried to keep up.

“Relax.” The gentleman’s voice broke Jack’s concentration. Glancing over, the man was helping the shy young lady through the steps. “It’s not about knowing where to put your feet. It’s about moving in whatever way feels right to you at that moment. Don’t ever judge your dancing to those around you. You’re here to have fun. Right?” Though the stranger focused on his current dance partner, Jack couldn’t help but feel that the advice was directed towards him. Taking the advice to heart, he stopped trying to remember steps and just moved. His own partner seemed to sense this and together they started to experiment with the music.

Jack found that his eyes traveled to that well dress stranger frequently. He was still graceful. More so than any man Jack had ever seen. Yet he was more subdued, perhaps given his partner’s skill level. Jack knew the man was capable of more flairs and flourishes than he currently showed off. The detective found he missed watching that showmanship. In one trilling moment of the clarinet Jack felt inspired to give it a try. The alcohol in his system spurring on the lack of inhibitions. If he was going to be embarrassed later then he might as well have fun doing it.

“That’s the spirit!” The gentleman that started this whole affair called over a blaring horn. Jack flushed and felt a smile spread across his face. Such a foreign feeling. Not at all what he expected on making this decision after work. By far the best decision of his week.

By the third song Jack barely remembered why he had stepped foot into the tavern turned club in the first place. His partner had long since out stripped his ability. She was off in her own world though dancing right before him. That was alright with him because whenever he opened his eyes from the whirling pleasure of the moment, he automatically sought the man who put him in this situation in the first place. Ever so fleeting he caught a smile or a lingering gaze. Jack wasn’t sure if he had truly seen it. It was so brief. Gone before he recognized it.

During another pause for the band to catch their breathes, the gentleman had managed to snag a table and ordered drinks for the four of them. Jack stared at a concoction he would never have ordered. Definitely did not know the name of. How had this happened? Would he even remember it in the morning?

The night continued in the same fashion. A burst of energy followed by drinks and recovery. Time was meaningless to him. Only when the ladies called it a night stating the need to be home before their curfew did Jack understand how long he had been here. He stared bleary eyed at his watch trying to make sense of the numbers. It was good he was not assigned to work tomorrow. He would never be able to drag himself out of bed.

“Is the clock striking midnight, Cinderella?”

Jack softly chuckled. “I don’t know about you, but I think Barney wants to close up sooner than later.”

“Well, the band is ready to head home too. Might as well.” The stranger offered a gentle smile. He motioned as if to escort Jack towards the door. A strangely warming gesture. Right down to the gentleman opening the door for him. He must be too drunk to make sense of the world right then. Surely there was no way the stranger had leanings the way Jack was thinking. It never happened that way. Yet here they were. Dawdling on the sidewalk reluctant to part ways. His unexpected companion from the night changed his gaze from the dimly lit streets to Jack directly. Shadowed by the strong brow, the detective couldn’t place the deep lingering look. That unwavering stare made his own eyes dart away, uncomfortable with the scrutiny. “I greatly enjoyed the evening.” Just that smooth interruption startled Jack. It was the drinks. At least he kept telling himself that. Not the gentle mirth lilting behind the words. “What should I call you, should we meet again.” The small crease just under the deep brown beard betrayed the man’s anticipation. Jack hadn’t had a moment like this in … Never. 

He had never been so rude as to fail to introduce himself. His mother would be ashamed of him. The red flushing across his cheeks had nothing to do with the alcohol. “Morrison. Jack Morrison.” He extended his hand in what should have been a greeting. Not in parting.

A firm grip met it. “Gabriel Reyes. It has been a pleasure.” Gabriel nodded politely with the introduction. The name felt familiar. The drunken haze made identifying it difficult.

“Uh, yes. It has. Well,” Jack was not normally this tongue-tied. “Goodnight then, Gabriel.”

The mock salute from the suave man before him surprised Jack with a laugh rising from his chest. “See you around. Morrison.” The smug half smile under that beard caught Jack off guard. His dancing partner had already turned away when Jack realized the most important part of the introduction had been missed. 

“Jack!” He hollered to the fading figure.

He got a shadowy wave, though Gabriel never did turn around. “Right. See you around, Jack.”

~~~~~~~ooooo!!!!!!!ooooo~~~~~~~

Another week, more problems. Morrison wondered if the city was trying to churn out corpses. The papers on his desk never disappeared. A few stacks seemed to be growing. He supposed it was a benefit he no longer patrolled the streets to discover these scenes. Other days he wished he did because relying on some of these accounts and descriptions were enough to make his hair go white. Finally putting down the most recent report, Jack glanced at the clock. He was late getting out. Again.

This was becoming a bad habit. Going in on the weekend and staying late. It was killing him fast. All he wanted to do was disappear into a bottle and not wake up until Sunday night. To top it all off. It was raining. With no umbrella. Jack stood on the precinct steps, scowl discoloring his mood. 

For three weeks he had gone directly from the office to _The Long Loaf_ tavern. And every Friday night Gabriel was there. Not always dancing up a storm. The man claimed to like the band Barney had found. Jack had grown to like them too. The jazz and blues coming from the entertainers were like nothing he had heard back home in Indiana. And he much preferred these smooth lilting notes to the bluegrass country fiddle. 

Yet now the walk home seemed more of a chore than ever. And in this dreary deluge he did not think he would enjoy the bar or the company. With no sign of it dissipating any time soon, Jack struck off through the streets. When he got to the intersection to choose between home and tavern, Jack paused. It was Friday night. No guarantee that Gabriel was waiting yet again. Just a hope and a prayer. And if the man was not there, what was the harm in getting a few drinks to warm his chilled skin.

His feet determined his choice before his mind. They headed towards the tavern. Soaking wet, Jack hung his hat and coat at the door before gazing across the small establishment. The tables and chairs were not squeezed to the edges to provide space for dancing. The band was different. Not as lively nor as talented. But music filled the dismal silence of the near empty tavern. No one wanted to travel in this storm. Jack couldn’t blame them. He didn’t know why he was here anymore.

“Jack!” The rich familiar voice called from an almost invisible table. Gabriel was here. Warmth flooded back to him without drinks. Jack could only muster a small welcoming smile as the neatly dressed man approached. “You’re drenched.” As if the declaration of the obvious was needed. “Go have a seat, I know just the thing.” He motioned to the table where a glass mug of coffee topped with cream sat innocently.

Taking a seat across from the coffee, Jack wondered why the man had come during this torrential downpour. He wasn’t allowed long to dwell on his thoughts when a classic hot totty thudded to the table. Cupping the warm mug in his hands, Jack felt a smile return to his features. “You didn’t need to.”

“No, I didn’t. But you’re soaked and something warm will make you feel better.” Gabriel patted Jack’s back reassuringly. During the past few weeks these few touches had become more common place. More natural. And genuinely accepted as well as given. Jack no longer pretended to misunderstand Gabriel’s probing. He did not understand what was it that had this suave gentleman interested in him, but the blond country boy wouldn’t complain.

“Thanks.” Sipping the drinks to ward away illness, the silence at the table grew companionable. Soon a meal he had not ordered arrived. Glancing up Jack saw a small smirk under the goatee. What hadn’t the other man planned for? The surprise dinner for two was just the thing on a night like tonight. There wasn’t a need for conversation. Jack was pleased with that. Anything he said now would feel forced. Nothing suitable for a light hearted dinner partner. 

Later when the plates vanished and fresh cups of steaming beverages in hand, Jack another hot totty and Gabriel some cognac, lemon, honey mixture, Jack felt his cheerful facade fail. Weak as it was to begin with. Of course Gabriel noticed. The man was keenly observant. One day Jack would ask how, but for now a different question distracted the detective. “You appear to have an elephant on your back. What’s going on?”

There was no easy answer to this. It was always easier to deflect. Saved everyone involved the pain of the truth or the inability to express the truth. “You really don’t need to know.”

“Jack. I would not have asked if I did not want to know.” Gabriel’s stern voice pulled the detective from staring into the depths of the golden liquid. He met earnest eyes. Seeking to find the root of Morrison’s troubles. How could that face be so expressive. The thick eyebrows were narrowed in concern. Perfectly curled hair centered on his high brow. Without a doubt this had to be the most attractive man in the city.

“Just work.” Jack shrugged. “When isn’t it?”

“What happened?” The third time the request came, Jack realized this was true interest. Not some platitude of interest. The inquisitive brown eyes never wavered. Deep in his heart, Jack worried he would scare this man away with talk of law enforcement and failed investigations. But if this man was driven away by the mention of police, then this was never meant to be.

“The fishing dock murders are getting worse.” It was an abrupt statement. One anyone with a newspaper knew. “I’ve been trying to get to the bottom of it. I’m a detective with the police. I usually end up with the most unsolvable of cases. Almost all of them point towards the mob. But as expected, nothing ever arises where we can pin a case on them.” If Jack detected a flicker of surprise crossing Gabriel’s face, it wouldn’t have been a shock. No one ever seemed to think him a police officer. Morrison never knew why, so he just accepted it and continued to do his job.

Gabriel twisted his drink absently. Probably the first hint of hesitation the detective had ever seen from the gentleman. “And you found something?”

“Witness testimony that refuses to go to court. Mounting similarities. And more dead bodies.”

“You have a difficult job, Jack Morrison.” Gabriel spoke softly. Even in the stillness of the tavern it took a discerning ear to interpret. “I don’t envy you. Explains why you seek refuge in whiskey.” Those burnt caramel eyes lifted up from the glass. Deep within Jack thought he saw sorrow. It was gone as quickly as it came. “If you ever need to vent, you have a willing ear. Don’t hesitate. I might not be all that knowledgeable in your job, but emotionally it can’t be good to bottle it all in.”

Relief that this man would not disappear suffused his entire being. “You don’t know how good that is to hear.”

Gabriel shrugged and sipped his cognac. “I can imagine. This world is filled with dismal stories. Every single one of them needs someone to try and understand. You’re that person to many. Though they might not know it. Least I could do is be that person for you.” Suddenly Jack felt lighter. Though they had not danced a single step that night, this promise cleared his troubled mind far better than a shot of whiskey.

“You’re a godsend.”

Gabriel burst out with joyous laughter. It was so unexpected. Jack released sympathetic chuckles at poor startled Barney cleaning behind the bar. Calming down, the man kept the fond grin directed towards the blond. “Oh I doubt that, but thanks for the sentiment. Well, do you want to try and find a more lively establishment or call it quits and head home?” At some point the band had disappeared though the night was still young comparatively. It was clear they were not going to get much money for their efforts at this empty tavern.

“I think I should just make it an early night. I still have to walk home. Would rather do that soon than spend the rest of the night freezing.” Jack downed the rest of his mixed whiskey. The smooth honey and tart lemon truly did warm his soul.

Escorting him out again, Gabriel popped open an umbrella to protect them both from the drizzle. He waved out into the street and a car turned on its headlights. The dull roar accompanied the gentleman’s request. “I could take you home if you want me to know where you live.”

Jack snorted at the absurd question. They had only known each other for a month. Four days if he was to be precise. Part of him told him that it wouldn’t matter. The rest of him. The detective him told him to hold off. “I’ll be fine. At least the rain’s slowed.”

“Take this.” Gabriel passed him the umbrella before getting into the cab. How much money did this man have to pay a cab to wait for him? “I won’t need it.” Jack stood dumbly with the ivory staff in his hand. Gabriel sat a moment in the back of the cab. “I still enjoyed tonight.” Then the gentleman was gone. Rain drummed sporadically on the waxed silk canopy. Jack made a commitment to figure out who this stranger was. But with how delightful the man’s company was, the detective couldn’t find it in himself to care overly much.

~~~~~~~ooooo!!!!!!!ooooo~~~~~~

When had it become an expectation to travel from the precinct to the tavern? It had been nearly two months since he first met Gabriel Reyes. Those weekly visits to _The Long Loaf_ were among the most spectacular moments in recent memory. Gabriel frequently showed off new fancy steps when the music surged. Jack found himself trying to imitate those moves after a few drinks. Never as smooth or graceful as his partner, yet Gabriel always encouraged him. They danced side by side. Occasionally with various ladies on the floor, occupying the place the other wished to hold. It was expected in normal society for men to dance with women. Natural. Yet Jack noticed a key detail. One his previously drunken mind had missed. Keen dark brown eyes under that intense brow never once lost sight of him. They danced away from each other; Gabriel’s gaze slid to follow. The faint smile nearly invisible under the well groomed goatee. Those side long glances suggested far more than simply friends.

In the heat of the dance floor, Jack swore he was imagining things. He was here to have a good time. They both were. And when Gabriel caught Jack watching, the dancer showed off. A graceful spin. An impossible twist. The body channelled music as easily as breathing.

Tonight was much the same. A chance to leave the worries from the week behind. Jack found himself looking forward to the weekend. It was a passing thought during the work days. One he could not get out of his brain. Gabriel Reyes. A man not easily forgotten. A man not easily found. If Jack were honest with himself, something he was not good at during personal pursuits, he was not trying too hard to discover more. It was nice to have someone to talk to when times grew dark.

And someone to share the few precious moments of joy.

As they departed this night, Gabriel passed him a folded piece of thick parchment paper. “If you would like a change of pace, the music there is top notch.” The gentleman managed to disappear as Jack read the small note. _Lavender Shade. 24 Sunny Eta Pier. Present this at the coat check. - Yours, Gabriel Reyes._

Now Jack stood at the entrance to a subdued set of double doors at the edge of the warehouse district beside the river. Only the tarnished brass numbers were visible as identification. Well dressed people trickled through those doors. Brief spells of enticing melodies broke the oppressive exterior. This place was two streetcars and a fifteen minute walk from his apartment. Too far for a Friday night straight after work. Jack made the choice to forgo the now weekly visit to _The Long Loaf_ and desperately hoped Gabriel would forgive him for not giving notice.

Saturday was the day for the young rowdy crowd. Jack had usually avoided that day of the week. He had never wanted to deal with the pressures of dancing with strangers. Now how he was seeking it out. In a strange place. He barely recognized himself anymore. Seeking this place out went beyond his range of comfort. 

Steeling himself, Jack finally entered the _Lavender Shade._ He had an umbrella to return after all. 

For not knowing what to expect from this place, the grand entry way did not disappoint. It felt like stepping into the most luxurious hotel of the era. The chandelier might be made of glass but it sparkled just the same as crystal. The red carpet at the door brought to mind movie premiers. To his right was a small counter with fur coats poking through the opening. “Good evening, sir. May I help you?” A young man called from that alcove.

“Uh… yes.” Jack shook himself out of marveling at how different this was from what he knew. The only time he ever saw buildings like this were on investigations. There was never time to admire the scene. It was almost always too bloody. “I was supposed to give this to you, I think.” Jack placed the folded paper with Gabriel’s signature on the counter. 

The attendant dutifully read the message and nodded. “Of course, sir. May I take your coat?” The young man waited expectantly. Jack had never been at a place where they checked coats. This club, for that was the only word suitable, was beyond Jack’s small realm of experience. He passed over his outer coat and hat. Those were stored neatly in the closet. “This is for you to keep and present to any attendant who does not recognize you.” The folded paper returned to Jack’s hand with a light purple token. “And turn that in to the bar for a complimentary beverage of your choice. Enjoy your stay.”

Jack knew he had entered a strange place. This was turning into a wonderland he did not know how he had found. Placing the token and paper into his jacket pocket, he remembered the one item not belonging to him that followed his coat to the back room. “Oh. I meant to return that umbrella to Gabriel.”

“Don’t worry, it will be taken care of, sir. Someone is letting him know you’ve arrived. Go ahead and explore. The bar will be to your immediate left just past the stairs.”

Dazed, Jack continued through the interior double doors. The muffled beat turned into a wave of sound. The drumbeat immediately tugged at his heart, drawing his eyes past the polished wooden tables filled with colorful dresses and dress suits, across the pine dance floor filled to the brim with flailing limbs and swishing skirts, onto the stage where a big band belted out the energetic songs of the era. At the moment a lovely black lady in a white sequined dress and a voice larger than any new skyscraper sang a song he had never heard before. 

Drifting towards the bar, Jack’s eyes kept traveling. Cigarette girls in light purple uniforms carted around cases of smokes through the tables. A few carried bowls of dried fruits or roasted nuts. The type of snack Jack had only seen at baseball game. Those stunningly complicated chandeliers continued into this world. In the shadows out of range of the dancers were tables laden with cards and a few smaller gambling games. Even a second level balcony at the end of a staircase draped in a rich purple rug trimmed in gold and roped off at the base. 

Only one group could organize such a fantastic venue. This belonged to a mafia. Which one, Jack tried not to guess. The front of the house held nothing exceptionally illegal. And everyone in his view were cheerfully enjoying the atmosphere. He was here for exactly the same experience. What would be gained by reporting this place? Sure there was likely to be other less reputable activities occurring. But unless overtly illicit acts came to light, Jack was content to see this through. Gabriel had trusted him with this place even after the complaints about his work with the police and the mob specifically. 

At least now the name Reyes started to make sense.

The stories from little Cuba rang with the name. The Kings of Havana owned that tropical getaway. Right along side the clubs and casinos were cashes of drugs ready for shipment on the very planes and ships the visitors used. Surely Gabriel was not connected. The name Reyes belonged to thousands of individuals who never had an illegal bone in their body. In this room Jack willed himself to forget for a moment where he came from and what he did. He was here for the enjoyment offered. Going in too deep was a good way to get killed. 

It was Saturday night. The band threatened to drown his fears. The promise of escape lay in every ornate detail. Jack promised himself to get lost here. His worries were two streetcars and a river away.

“What can I get for you, sir?” A bartender broke his dreamlike state. The tall skinny black man had a huge grin.

“I usually get whiskey.” Jack pulled the lavender token from his pocket. “I wouldn’t know what else to ask for.”

“Then let me make you something based with whiskey.” Within moments the token was exchanged for a squat glass filled with ice, bourbon and more ingredients Jack had not considered. The bartender called it an Old Fashion. Every drink name he had ever heard sound odd, but whatever those who regularly consumed them wanted.

As he sipped at the cocktail, Jack let his eyes roam. The colorful guests caught his eyes. Not only for the majority of dark skin tones, but for the many couples of other persuasion. Jack had never seen two men dance as if they belonged together. Slotted next to the other with no intention of parting. Casting a curious glance to those around the couple, Jack realized no one thought it odd. The possibility shot pangs of longing through his entire being. This was surely a dream.

~~~~~~~ooooo!!!!!!!ooooo~~~~~~

Friday night. End of the work week for most. Payday for the rest. Every Friday night for the past two months Gabriel had traveled uptown to _The Long Loaf_ bar. He couldn’t take the monotony here any longer. This week though his Friday night had been bereft of desired company. He hadn’t known what that man would do after given the new information. Traveling up into the middle class district had been a gamble in the first place. Gabriel made do. He could have read the signals wrong. He could have been too aggressive in his pursuit. But without that Friday night beside the beautiful blond, Gabriel dreaded having to spend another week sorting out the problems of the nightlife.

For a well to do supper club, _The Lavender Shade_ had crowds every night of the week. Saturday being packed beyond capacity. Bands vied eagerly for a chance to play here on the weekend. The bartenders and cigarette girls walked home with more money than the average citizen saw in a month. Those people came to eat, drink, dance, gamble. Name it and it was probably here. Gabriel Reyes offered a wide variety of entertainments. The stage was the main draw. Jazz bands were the prominent attraction. The glimmering wooden dance floor ranked a close second. Even with all the glitz and glamor this was a place of business for Reyes. 

He still had to bring in the money. 

Legal and illegal. 

While he preferred management of the front of house where the seekers of distractions resided, other activities within these very walls demanded his attention. The printing press for counter fit bills. Drug shipments. Arms dealings. Deep in the bowels of _Lavender Shade_ were rooms dedicated for the true money makers of the Alcazar-Reyes mafia. Secret passages led to these spaces. Reyes had overseen their creation himself. This entire building was his domain. Alcazar took care of the rest of New York. 

Coming here from Havana had not been his choice. The family demanded it. They were not convinced that Ernesto Alcazar had the best interest of the Reyes family at heart. Gabriel however had not wanted to leave Havana. There he could disappear into the nightlife. Shed his responsibilities for a few days. Let his cousins take care of the fronts and backroom deals. Havana was a world wide destination. Which made it perfect to hide the international shipments. 

However it had been decided that Gabriel was the only one they could spare to check up on Alcazar. The reasoning was that though Gabriel was a Reyes, he was not the main family. He was not needed to maintain the order in the bustling port city. The patriarch had also decided to set up an arranged marriage. To deepen the ties with Alcazar though his younger sister. Estela was a strong woman. But that was exactly the problem. Gabriel had no interest in married life. Or even women beyond friendship. At least in Havana no one cared who he danced with. 

And this was why Gabriel dared to invite a detective into his establishment.

Gabriel’s frequent visits to _The Long Loaf_ were to get away from running the club and its hidden enterprises. Including reigning in Ernesto’s violent outbursts. Or the marriage to his sister, Estela. Meeting Jack had not been planned. 

The man had seemed in a worse depression than Gabriel himself. Gabriel couldn’t allow that. A face that handsome had no business scowling on a wonderful evening. Changing that was what Gabriel excelled at. He had spent weeks enjoying the other man’s company. He never asked a single probing question as to why Jack tried to drown his sorrows. Until the storm. The frustration clouding Jack’s crystal blue eyes and furrowing on the man’s high pale forehead were too obvious to ignore. Gabriel almost regretted asking. But the free smile of a man at peace, rewarded Gabriel’s decision. 

Then one night Jack simply shook his head when offered a dance. Gabriel had no problem staying at the booth, waiting out the brooding silence. Every man had his ghosts. Eventually Jack suddenly started talking.

A murder case that sounded suspiciously familiar. Jack investigated murders. Which meant police. Which meant trouble. Gabriel just listened. Carefully neutral face. Jack took issue with the sloppiness of one of his coworkers. Several moments of silence later relief softened the chiseled features and Jack thanked Gabriel for listening. Even apologized for ruining the night.

For weeks Gabriel had danced with a policeman. For weeks Gabriel had refused to investigate for himself who this man was. He hadn’t wanted to know. It made things so much more complicated. Yet for weeks at exactly seven-forty-six in the evening of Friday nights, Jack walked through the barroom door, still dressed from work. And for weeks Gabriel met him at the door. With the only goal of seeing Jack smile.

Gabriel made the decision to invite the man across town for purely selfish reasons. Despite the connection to law enforcement, Jack provided one thing Gabriel had not been able to find in this massive city. Distraction.

From the second level Gabriel Reyes surveyed his establishment. It ran smoothly. He had ensured those hired here could make it so. It was the only reason he could leave on one of the busiest nights of the week. On this level though were the policy makers of the city. Men who needed a space to unwind without the general populace catching wind of their decadent behaviors. He kept their secrets and they left him alone. It was a convenient bargain.

His eyes caught a young man trotting through the crowd. He employed a few runners to assist the guest in small errands. This young man though headed directly towards him. As the owner Gabriel was used to being interrupted with the irritating problems. The scowl lifted suddenly when hearing the simple words, “Your guest is here.” It took all of Gabriel’s self control not to rush down the stairs. He had an image to maintain.

His steps were still a hair too fast. A smile a hint too wide. His staff knew. Gabriel never offered personal invitations to anyone. Until this man. 

The detective’s height matched his own. Not a common trait. And the straw colored cowlick a beacon in the crowd. Morrison was a man who would make any soldier proud to know him. Standing at the bar, gazing at an unfamiliar drink in his hand, Jack was out of place. Color saturated the dining room floor. Earthy tones. Vibrant rainbow riots. Jack shone brightly above them all. The only star in Gabriel’s eye worth pursuing.

Straightening his slate gray suit, Gabriel approached his guest from behind, uncertain as to his reception. “Saturday is an unusual choice considering your normal pattern.” He couldn’t stop the gentle welcoming smile as the man turned, wide eyed and grinning sheepishly.

“I’m not that predictable, am I?”

“Just like a clock, Jack. Though I guess it’s time to reset. I wondered if you would come.”

With a half shrug and a turn towards the band running through a slow number, Jack was still drinking in the sights. Gabriel worried for a moment that his establishment would not meet the other man’s expectations. Not that Gabriel needed Jack to know he owned this place. “It’s a bit further than I thought, but I’m glad I came.”

“You haven’t even finished your first drink here. That is quite the compliment.”

“I see you stole Barney’s band.”

Gabriel chuckled at the observation. “I offered them an opportunity.” Jack’s own soft laughs eased any tension. “Did you come to drink, or would you care to dance with me?” Jack’s eyes grew huge at the bold question. Surely the other man had seen couples consisting of men only or of women only. Here was a place Gabriel created for this express purpose. No one enjoyed the cruel stares of prejudice. So here, in the _Lavender Shade_ Gabriel Reyes had banned that stigma. All colors. All orientations. All peoples needed a place to dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow blacksmiley at: http://blacksmiley-c.tumblr.com  
> Or artstation at: https://www.artstation.com/blacksmiley (where all the sketches are accumulated for your viewing pleasure.)
> 
> Follow me on tumblr at slytherinladyknight  
> https://slytherinladyknight.tumblr.com


	3. Falling in Love with Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are a couple of little videos of Blacksmiley's comics I made and posted on YouTube: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCkBBXe4QMhiWN9D_PsGZWJA

**Chapter Two: Falling in Love with Love**

The nights together whirled in blissful ignorance. Jack never thought about how different it would be dancing with the partner of his choice. Now that he had the chance he relished it. Saturdays became the night he could relinquish his tight hold on normalcy and break free of the chains of expectation. Gazing into those caramel eyes and catching the glint of genuine fondness ignited feelings he had long forgotten. Jack knew he was on to something special when the neatly groomed gentleman loosened his tie.

That first night on the dance floor of the _Lavender Shade_ expanded everything Jack thought he knew about dance, music and emotions. He never claimed to be talented. Yet when the drum triggered his fingers to beat out sympathetic rhythms on the table, Gabriel merely offered a manicured hand to drag the detective onto the pine floor. The horns and base fueled their steps. When Jack least expected it, Gabriel pulled off some feat of footwork that had the crowd cheering. 

The man was stunning in everything he did. For the first time Jack realized the man had been holding back on the tavern’s makeshift dance floor. Desperately he tried to keep up. A few drinks in he tried to copy some of the less impressive flourishes for pure fun. Gabriel cheered him on no matter how awkward or how absurd he looked. Jack loved this freedom of expression. This was why he tried to dance in the first place. So what if he failed the graceful steps of those around him. His days of clodhopping through bluegrass, country square dancing were long behind him.

With the wild notes of jazz ringing in his ears, his wild steps were not out of place. Nor did Gabriel ever leave him behind. The man was right beside him. Matching him step for step. Reigning in complicated moves in favor of catching the eye of his partner. Jack lost himself to the music more often than not. But he knew he was not the only one lost when neatly dressed and well put together Gabriel Reyes loosened his tie. Lost his coat. And in the middle of the night his shirt was partly undone and his sleeves rolled up. Tie long gone.

When one band went on break another took its place. Music never stopped. Dancers however needed a pause. Between slower romantic numbers when Jack discovered how perfectly Gabriel could hold him and still accommodate the relaxed waltzing steps, and the rests at the bar where Gabriel plied him with new exotic drinks, Jack wondered how he had ever lived without this place. The man guiding him through this wonderland was nothing short of beautiful. Down to the perfect hair that never fell out of place.

The days in between were still complicated. Still weighed him down. Crime never stopped. The world never paused. It was up to him to break away from its grasp. No one else was going to give him time to breathe. At least not until this amazing man refused to allow dark thoughts to cloud his eyes. So Jack made the journey, two streetcars and a fifteen minute walk, until he entered this refuge. The staff started to know him and greeted him by name. Jack should feel guilty as it seemed any drink or food he requested was provided for by Gabriel. He still tipped generously. It was only fair as they still provided a service. Yet it showed him that the man he spent his time with was a big player on this scene.

Other guests also greeted Gabriel fondly. Well known and well liked by those who frequented this establishment and shown true respect by the employees meant only one thing. Gabriel Reyes owned the place. Jack’s detective skills almost failed him with this one. It had taken his until his third or forth visit to figure it out. But he was here to enjoy himself. Knowing this detail did little to change his mind about coming. Gabriel had his own reasons for not entrusting this information to Jack. And Jack wasn’t going to ask.

Every Saturday night, Jack found his way back. Some nights he needed a quiet corner to decompress from the work week. Gabriel never pushed, much. He kept his promise of being there to listen. Jack new he had to keep his stories clean of details. Professionalism and all. It was still good talking to someone. Usually it was only other police officers who remotely understood the pain of an unsolved case. Or witnessing a particularly ugly scene. Gabriel never tried to understand, but he did listen and offer comfort. A warm hand on his back, a willing shoulder to lean on. A silent presence to tell Jack that he wasn’t alone.

These moments were just the thing Jack needed. Always Gabriel knew when enough was enough. He learned something special one night. The gentleman slipped off with an enigmatic tilt to his lips. Soon a familiar, deep and rich voice filled the hall. Jack tore his eyes from his glass and stared, slack-jawed idiot he was.

Gabriel Reyes could sing.

The words melted his brain. Those would never be remembered. The sight of the dark gentleman on stage, belting out lyrics above expressive horns was mesmerizing. Here the man’s exuberant steps awed the crowd. Tap dancing to out preform the drums. Jack couldn’t look away. Before long he couldn’t remember what had him down in the first place. Watching this quintessential entertainer left a goofy smile on his lips. Mainly because whenever the man stood still enough to scan the audience, he always locked eyes with Jack. A man sitting as far from the stage as possible and still observe the floor.

Jack stopped wondering what Gabriel ever saw in him. He just enjoyed it. Because he saw the same within those deep expressive eyes. An indescribable connection. A search for another human being to share the burden of this lonely world and possibly find joy.

~~~~~~~ooooo!!!!!!!ooooo~~~~~~

Dreams weren’t meant to last forever. By natural design they were fleeting. Ephemeral. Beautiful. 

Just like the blond haired-blue eyed, coordinately challenged angel that just kept returning. Gabriel knew he shouldn’t expect the man’s presence. Still he set his watch by the man’s punctual arrival. Hung on every second this statuesque Adonis chose to grace them with his presence. Patiently gave hours to subtly teaching new steps to a country boy’s repertoire.

He was never disappointed. The more this uptight man cut loose, the more often he tried to match Gabriel step for step. And how much fun it was! Dancing was life’s best medicine. He could never look away while Jack expressed near childish glee on the dance floor. If he blinked then he ran the risk of loosing the near perfect moments.

A moth fluttering too close to a flame. Burning the sight into his memory for the day he prayed would never come. 

For Gabriel knew dreams. He provided the escape for so many citizens of this city. It was his chosen task. One he brought from the resorts of Havana. And it was so much more pleasurable than the jobs he was normally tasked with. Keeping Alcazar in line took more wiles and force than Reyes had ever used in Havana. New York was a hard city. It demanded a hard man. Reyes knew what he had to do and marrying Estela Alcazar would not quell the butchering. 

But that was not why he created _Lavender Shade_. When present in his establishment, all thoughts regarding the mafia was supposed to fade into the background. Yet this was difficult. He spent most of his time perfecting the art of providing a place for forgetting. Little means were available for him to leave the real world at the doors.

Then Jack Morrison entered into his life. 

It had started the way everything did. A spur of the moment decision to bring a smile to a face otherwise devastated by dark emotions. That was why he enjoyed preforming. He could change someone’s life with a simple song. Jack’s gentle smile and soft eyes drew Gabriel deeper than reasonable. He had never met a man with such sincerity. Gabriel went back just for those eyes and that smile. He shouldn’t have. It trapped his soul. Yet he found peace there. A reflection of who he wished he could be.

So he let Jack talk. Drink. Express all his concerns and troubles without interruption. Became the unexpected confidant. A partner in all things, even if the other party did not know the full history. Gabriel craved that small slice of normalcy. One he would never have. At least with Jack he could pretend. Because one day they would stare at each other as strangers on the street. Given their respective occupations, this dreamworld was bound to crumble around their motionless feet.

The depth of thought drawing his blue eyed beauty away from the intoxicating delight of the present was painful to watch. Gabriel saw it all too often. His place was not meant for that depression. There was too much of it on the outside. He was a rational man. And rationally the only way to remove that heavy brooding brow was distraction. If only for a few moments. They could be everything to each other. Even if it were only here and now.

Whether that came in the form of a song or a dance, Gabriel wasn’t picky. He loved showing off for this man. Loved seeing those eyes light up. Those pale pink lips lifting into a smile. That was his escape. The urge to fulfill his fantasy drove him to further extremes. So what if he sang again. It kept the crowds happy. More importantly it brought Jack out of the fog of dissatisfaction he occasionally arrived in.

But the band knew his heart better than he did himself. 

One night, after months of their weekly meetings, Gabriel noticed a change within himself. He hoped what he sensed in Jack was the same. It was unfamiliar to him. This attachment. Gabriel knew it was a liability yet he could not stop these feelings. He realized how much he looked forward to Jack’s clockwork arrival on Saturday nights. One thing in his life that he could predict. Until it became a fixture, Gabriel had never known that he wanted to keep a hold of it.

It was well after closing time. The band lingered on the stage playing for their own entertainment. The staff cleaning up the dinning room and preparing for tomorrow’s wave of escapees. Gabriel couldn’t stop his heart from fluttering as he realized Jack had stayed this late. Their conversation had kept him tonight. Nothing truly substantial. It was still a world of fantasy for them.

As the ballad started to play, Gabriel debated on berating the band for their boldness or tipping them generously for their intuition. If Gabriel could have one thing in this messy world, it was this. Peace and laughter. And a good-looking man who never let him go. He pulled Jack to the empty dance floor. Only the two of them and a hypnotic melody. Their slow steps followed no program. All impromptu based on emotions. 

Perhaps he had too much to drink tonight. Perhaps it was the pure cleanliness of the man in his arms. Something he would never attain. Gabriel drew the man close and chose to forget the blood staining his past. He wanted this moment with every fiber of his being. Gazing deep into those crystal clear sky blue eyes, Gabriel thought he saw the same desire. This was stability. This was yearning. This was _love._

The stupid smile under his beard would last for weeks.

To the sound of instrument cases and shuffling performers, Gabriel did the unthinkable. This intangible dream he lived in every time this angel stepped through his door would be forever changed as their lips met. Softer than dove’s down, more potent than raw moonshine, Jack took Gabriel’s breath away. All he knew was that his was where he belonged.

He promised to be here every time Jack appeared.

Until the night he wasn’t.

The meeting required both him and Alcazar. He did his job impeccably. Men loyal to Ernesto Alcazar had finally crossed the line. They were in the business of providing drugs to the elite and guns to their buyers. Out right murder of those not involved would not be tolerated. It brought too much attention on them. Reyes made the decision to remove the offenders. Alcazar was not pleased, but stemming the reign of terror his men caused was precisely why the Kings of Havana sent Gabriel.

The detective would no doubt learn of it in the morning. Yet throughout the altercation, his mind was on his watch. The perfect, punctual man who would condemn Gabriel for breaking such a fragile vow. Long past closing, in the late summer torrent of rain, Gabriel returned to the doors of the  _Lavender Shade_ with little hope of finding escape.

This was home. The cavernous performance hall. The vacant tables and upturned chairs. Locked cabinets, secret passages, hidden doors. Gabriel had made this place his own. All of it empty. Shadows of what could be. What people desired. How he wished to remake the world.

Everyone came for their own reasons, yet their goal was the same. To forget.

Gabriel made his living on helping people forget.

He tossed his soaking wet hat and coat over counter and rifled around until he found it. A middle of the road rum. The kind he had favored while learning at the University of Havana. It brought back better memories. He wouldn’t say good ones. Just better than now.

Pouring more than reasonable, Gabriel took the glass to the stage. He helped people forget. The theatrics. The food. The drinks. The music. All of it carefully orchestrated to fulfill fantasies or for bombarding the senses until numb. Yet seldom was he able to ignore what happened beyond these doors.

The liquor disappeared faster as he thought. Desperate to leave his problems outside in the deluge of rain.

There had been one man whose presence allowed possible amnesia to the pain. Tall, blond, the very personification of the sun itself. What was he going to say when that man returned. If he returned.

Gabriel slammed the glass onto a nearby stool. He had no one to dance with. No one to sing to. But there was one desperate means of escape he had not retreated to in years. He could play.

Practicing and tuning an instrument did not count. Gabriel removed the dust covered case from its shelf and set it on a stool to open. The leather bindings brought back memories. This marvelous construction of wood and strings was the last remnant of his father. Tucked inside the velvet lining was a silk kerchief embroidered with tiny blue flowers. He remembered his mother dutifully sewing each impossibly small petal and saying it was a flower of her homeland. The only memento he had of her.

An outbreak of cholera took her during his formative years. Still his father pushed Gabriel through University until his death in a motor vehicle accident following a police chase. The Reyes patriarch took him in for his quick mind, extensive knowledge of the human condition, and the need of someone expendable to send overseas to secure their foothold in new markets.

The sentiments started to overwhelm his actions. Gabriel hurried to unpack the viola. Soon it was pitch perfect and he drew the bow across the strings. Warm rich notes echoed through the empty hall. And so he played.

First the staples of the current day. Blues and slow jazz interpretations. As he warmed up he started on the classics. Music designed for a different era. Delicate. Powerful. Complicated. Soothing. The masters of classical pieces wove intricate melodies and themes to best express the internal discourse. The range of notes capable by his father’s viola soared to heights of jubilation and sunk to the depths of despair. 

His eyes closed as he played. Swaying to the flow of the wordless lyrics. Soon the performance hall filled with majestic notes. He didn’t just play. He preformed. For himself. In this entire world, he had only himself. The music pouring forth eased the loneliness. How long? Until the notes faded away into the wind. Gabriel had no intention of allowing it to be soon.

~~~~~~~ooooo!!!!!!!ooooo~~~~~~

Sunday night. Morrison knew he shouldn’t go. He had work early the next morning. Of course he got a phone call that morning about a murder scene. Dutifully he had gone to give it a cursory look through. The detectives on for Saturday already had it photographed and packed away. This would be on his desk Monday morning because those policemen would not be able to find the murderer. 

There was still a major issue that haunted him. Last night Gabriel was not at the _Lavender Shade._ And no one was telling Jack where the man had gone. So either he could wait another week to ask or he could go tonight and hope the man was there. Neither option ensured answers. Jack still had to ask. Even when disappointment was the only expectation.

Even after their first kiss. A moment seared into Jacks memories as one of the best events in his life since graduating the police academy. They would always have secrets. But the longing Jack had seen in those dark brown eyes was far deeper than lust. None of this had ever been about the physical. Else why go through all the dramatics. Gabriel seemed just as surprised with the turn of events as Jack. The pure wonder in those eyes every time Jack stepped foot into the club proved to the detective that there was more within Gabriel than that man even knew.

Jack made the decision to travel across town on a Sunday night. He wouldn’t stay late. But he had to see Gabriel. Had to know the man was alright. He still didn’t want to think about Reyes being involved with the mafia. But his gut was screaming at him to check it out. To find proof one way or another. Living in this fantastical purgatory solved nothing.

It was an odd night for him. Jack had never been here on any other night save Saturday. The same trepidation he felt on that first night bled into this surprise visit. Physically the club was the same. Loud music from the stage. In other ways it felt uncomfortable. The staff was slightly different. As were the clientele. A few familiar faces greeted him as he walked through the door. 

Only now did Jack realize finding Gabriel would be more difficult than he expected. He pulled a drink runner to the side and asked. It would save him time in the long run. The table he was directed to sat far away from the crowd. Near the gambling tables. The man in question sat alone, hat on head despite being indoors. Was this Gabriel when Jack was not here? The neat gentleman full of confidence was rumpled. Not because of any exertion on the dance floor. The source was unknown. Jack’s heart hurt to see this. 

Approaching carefully, Jack noted a severe glower under the brim of the hat. It was a look unlike any he had ever seen on Gabriel’s face. He could fully believe this man was involved with gang activity. Without evidence, Jack willed the thought away. Everyone was allowed bad days. Gabriel had always been there for Jack’s. It was now Jack’s turn. If only Gabriel would lower his many masks and allow Jack in.

“Gabe?” The other man flinched at the call. This sent alarm bells surging through Jack’s mind. Gently he removed the other man’s hat to get a good look. He gasped. While he had seen much worse wounds, to see the black and blue swelling around Gabriel’s eye tore holes in his heart. All he had ever seen was the Gabriel on the dance floor. Now Gabriel refused to meet his eyes. “Gabe? What happened?” The hat rested on the table between them. Jack’s brow creased in concern, trying to put the pieces together. There was so much he didn’t know about his dance partner.

Gruff, distant words met his uneasiness. “Doesn’t involve you, Jack.” This was not the grinning dancer Morrison came to know. One mask drawn away.

“You sure about that?” Jack was not going to let anyone sugar coat the world for him. He had seen it all. It had been nice. To completely forget about the world for a few hours had been the perfect dream. Though now the pains of the world beyond this fantasy palace crept in. Jack should have known better than to think this could have lasted. In a way Morrison was glad he saw behind the cheerful veneer.

“It’s been handled.” Gabriel’s voice was cold. A far cry from the energy filling the man Saturday nights.

The ill-tempered gentleman would not stop Jack from getting answers. “And you don’t trust me with the truth. I get it, Gabriel. You don’t want me to know who you are outside this building. Either because you don’t think I can handle it or you think you’re protecting me. So if you want to continue to live in this little fantasy you created, fine.” Jack did not know how to peacefully handle someone who didn’t want to talk. Police interrogations now seemed easy. Gabriel always knew just what to do when Jack felt down. The bruised gentleman was still studiously not looking at him. Reaching out to grip Gabriel’s hand in his own gave him a brief flicker from those burnt caramel eyes. “But if you can listen to all the crap I have to say. I can listen to yours.”

Gabriel squeezed his hand lightly in response. “Another day perhaps.” Jack knew this was the best he was going to get. The breaths filling the silence of their booth stole his heartbeats. He wanted more than anything to give this man a place where the smooth, intoxicating smile would never vanish. Finally meeting those deep dark amber pools of expression, Jack felt that Gabriel started to relent in allowing reality to anchor in this place of dreams. “You staying long tonight?”

“As long as you’ll have me.” Jack tried to offer a reassuring smile. A cloud of doubt now hung over their relationship. Jack knew just enough to be concerned. The owner of the _Lavender Shade_ called for a deck of cards and drinks. The longer Jack stayed the lighter the cloak of shadows surrounding Gabriel became. Jack knew it wasn’t a facade, placed just to make Jack feel more at ease. Jack could sense those fake smiles. Gabriel had them many nights. As if knowing the enthusiasm could never last. Or fearful Jack would never return. Just never when they danced. Those moments were all theirs.

He might never know the source of Gabriel’s injuries. Jack tried to ignore that detail. Tried to stop wondering what the other man was hiding. Gabriel was capable of taking care of himself. The detective could only hope this man would seek help when the problem became too much.

Tonight though. The soft smiles filtering through the purple and blue face were genuine. If there had been any doubt regarding Jack’s visits to the _Lavender Shade_ , those wistful glances proved he was wanted. They would never be able to return to the carefree moments of ignorance. Jack knew too much. Suspected to much. He would not be a fool. Blindly accepting the world offered here. Realizing a dream for what it was cushioned the blow. But he couldn’t stop wanting it from the bottom of his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow blacksmiley at: http://blacksmiley-c.tumblr.com  
> Or artstation at: https://www.artstation.com/blacksmiley (where all the sketches are accumulated for your viewing pleasure.)
> 
> Follow me on tumblr at slytherinladyknight  
> https://slytherinladyknight.tumblr.com


	4. Black and Tan Fantasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a peek into the lives of the heart struck pair.

**Chapter Three: Black and Tan Fantasy**

“So?” Estela had pitched her voice to just the right tone of condescending to grate on Gabriel’s nerves. “Who is he?”

It was the one question he had dreaded since saying their marriage vows. He refused to allow her the satisfaction. “Who are you referring to?” Finishing his necktie as he returned the cool question.

“Don’t you play dumb with me, Gabriel. You know exactly who I am talking about. The man you dance with every Saturday night.”

Gabriel shrugged into his vest and let his attention remain on that article of clothing rather than the woman in the slinky ruby dress, digging for gossip. “He is the man I dance with on Saturday night. Is there a problem?” Allowing her any more information would jeopardize Jack’s safety. As a detective, the man was capable of protecting himself. But not from a mafia hit list. Gabriel had a hard enough time preventing all out war between Alcazar’s gang and the police.

Perched upon the foyer table, surveying the room as her domain, Estela drew in a long breath through her elegant cigarette holder. Molded into a king of vipers, bejeweled with precious gemstones. That one wedding present from her brother spoke volumes. She arched her precisely painted eyebrow. “You don’t dance with me that way.”

Shoving his frustration deeper, Gabriel turned to regard her. Face perfectly neutral. Their first dance on their wedding night was a slow simple waltz. Estela preferred precision and elegance to the flailing of modern dance. “You never want to dance that way.”

“Well maybe if you asked your wife to dance once in awhile, I might.”

“Then do you want to dance while we are at dinner?” The request as almost as hollow as her response. They couldn’t be two more different people.

“Ask me again once we’re there.” She turned her attention to her cigarette smoke. Dismissing him out of hand. Gabriel wondered again why the patriarch of the Kings of Havana believed this coupling would benefit the Reyes family at all. “Though I don’t see why we’re bothering. You know how much I hate the opera.”

Suppressing a sigh, Gabriel finished dressing. His slate gray pinstriped dress suit with golden flecked black tie was impeccable. Hair slicked back so not a piece was out of place. Neatly trimmed goatee framed his face into the well known profile. He had an image to maintain. And tonight that was to be the husband of the influential socialite Estela Maria Alcazar Reyes.

He held out the fine mink fur stole for Estela. His reprimand fell on deaf ears. The woman would continue her complaints up until they were face to face with their host. “When the District Attorney invites you to dinner and the opera, you graciously accept. And at least pretend to enjoy it.” The woman wed to him through an arranged marriage slipped her ornately wrought pistol into her purse before accepting the assistance shrugging into her fur coat. “And I am sure there is some new bit of gossip you and Madame Lacroix can catch up on.”

“Will you be speaking French the entire evening?” Together they slipped on their shoes and followed the bodyguards to the car. It was just another evening for them.

“I will speak which ever language Mr. Lacroix is comfortable with. You know this.”

“It is rude.”

“Not more so than ignoring present company in favor of the latest gossip.” This discussion was also not new. For the few short weeks they had been married, Estela had enjoyed the company of many of the city’s social elite. That included the French couple Gabriel provided wine for since the heyday of Prohibition. 

Whenever Gerard and Amelie visited the _Lavender Shade_ the two ladies filled the hours with idle chatter. Everything from celebrities, to overseas royalty, to the newest fads in fashion. He and Gerard spoke on more serious matters. The trouble brewing in Europe. The American political landscape. And closer to home, the rise of violent gangs. The chief prosecutor knew of Gabriel’s mafia ties, perhaps not how deep they went, but he also knew Gabriel provided services for many wealthy New Yorkers. The Frenchman preferred to take the murderers off the streets and could look the other way in terms of gambling and drug shipments. 

Gabriel also had an interest in stopping the rash of murders. When people were scared, they did not indulge. Ernesto Alcazar did not see things in this same light. His appetite for profit dwarfed his common sense. Still his strength in numbers won him the right to decide who lived and who died. The man had been useful during the days of Prohibition when smuggling liquor demanded manpower and local knowledge. Now that Reyes had established a foothold with _Lavender Shade_ those assets were not as needed. 

Tonight though was an attempt to maintain a normal life. Just two couples going out for a night of entertainment. The two from the underworld met the two from traditional upscale society outside the opera house. Gabriel greeted them warmly. The Lacroix couple were excellent patrons, turned exceptional friends. They were also an idea of married life he and Estela would never achieve. 

Operas were Gerard’s choice of an evening out. The story complicated. Visually stunning. Musically rich. All forms of basic entertainment exploded into its full potential. Gabriel attended upon his friend because it gave them a casual atmosphere to discuss current events. Immersing himself into these tragedies reminded him too much of his own life. It was the dinners he look forward to. The ladies discussed their gossip. Gerard chose to speak French because he said no one else in America spoke it fluently. Nor did Estela understand it. It was one freedom allowed when in the presence of his wife.

When offered to dance, Estela chose only the classic dances. Though Gabriel had a fondness for waltzes and tangos, he longed for the more experimental dances of the day. The precision of these dances locked him into steps and limited his interpretation of the music. He felt confined in a place where normally he felt the most liberty.

Amelie called an end to the night stating her practice schedule. They waited for their cars in the cooling autumn night when she diverted her attention to Gabriel. “Oh, Mr. Reyes. If it would not be too much trouble, could you ask your delivery boy to come tomorrow? We will not be home to receive the shipment Wednesday.”

“Of course, madame. I will ensure Jesse attends to your schedule.” He bowed elegantly over the gloved hand as they parted ways. The evening with the District Attorney and his wife had ended well. Gabriel offered his arm to Estela to escort her to their waiting car. Back to their townhome. Returning to the careful concealments and perfectly choreographed life.

~~~~~~~ooooo!!!!!!!ooooo~~~~~~

Police stations always made him nervous. Even when he had done nothing _provable_ wrong. Knowing the District Attorney did not ease any of his fears either. Getting caught for anything meant at least one night in jail in the company of the city’s most unforgiving people. Caution was the only virtue keeping him from the other side of those bars. Gabriel was surprised he had received a phone call in the first place. It was highly unusual. And suspicious. The kid was never so stupid as to get caught. Perhaps the night spent in this place would keep him from repeating this mistake.

Still he straightened his high end suit and tie and mounted the concrete steps. Better to get this over with. He did not want to spend a second longer than necessary in this place. He turned a corner in the precinct, directly to the bail office. This was just business. Once confronted with a low level police officer and answering the standard identification questions, the exchange was brief. Cash changed hands. This time legally. Gabriel was then led to a cell.

“Are you his legal guardian?” Apparently he was stuck with the officer who liked to talk. Gabriel was not in the mood.

Behind the bars sat a grungy, skinny, mean-looking teenager. Fresh bruises and a split lip decorated the kid’s face. Those hard eyes had already seen the horrors life offered and rejected everything the world dished out. “Legal or not, I claim responsibility for him.” Gabriel was tired. The kid had promise and kept throwing it away.

“He was arrested for disorderly conduct. Apparently tried to beat down two men behind High Street.” As the officer explained the charges, Gabriel shot a quick look to the boy behind bars. Jesse gave a small shrug. The Lacroix couple lived off that road. He would demand a full explanation once they were safe within the walls of _Lavender Shade._

Gabriel didn’t wait longer than an official dismissal to drag the kid through the station to an alcove. “You know better than to cause trouble up there. And if you ever use my name for bail again, I’m cutting you loose.” Jesse rolled his eyes, knowing the threat to be empty. It wasn’t the first time the boy got in trouble with the law. However it was the first time the teenager had spent a night in lockup. Young McCree was getting older and more likely to be treated as an adult.

While finalizing the endless paperwork, Gabriel’s peripheral vision registered that kid had other activities on his mind. The boy’s sharp gaze caught something behind Gabriel’s shoulder. “Hey boss, ain’t that the guy you dance with?” 

Daring to take the bait, Gabriel glanced back. “Show some respect, kid. I just bailed you out.” His words died on his tongue. Sure as the light of day, in a working man’s suit was Jack Morrison. Why was he here? This was not his district. His mind was in overdrive trying to overcome this surprise. The blond detective was focused on paperwork, dark blue mug of morning coffee in a firm grasp. As if the man was afraid of loosing it to the bustle of a police station. In the brief moment of trying to connect his brain to his feet, Gabriel saw a woman with distinctly foreign features and an usual marking under her eye approach Morrison. He needed to leave before Jack saw him and started asking questions. Muffling a curse, he roughly took Jesse’s upper arm and marched him from the building. “We’re done here, Jesse. Time to go.”

The teenage boy remained silent for the two blocks until they reached the streetcar line. “Ooh,” Jesse’s eyes flickered with cruel delight. “You got it bad.”

“That is not open to discussion.” There was no undoing the sights. Jesse had free reign of the _Lavender Shade_ and saw everything. It was helpful most days when Gabriel needed to know what was going on inside his club. Not so much when Jesse chose to focus on Gabriel and his dance partner.

“Does he know what you do?” Jesse pressed for answers. There would be no end to the speculation now. The teen was insatiably curious and had a knack for slipping in where he wasn’t wanted.

“I told you, that is not open to discussion.” The streetcar saved him. “Get on.” Giving the kid a harder then necessary encouraging shove, they boarded the transportation for the warehouse district. Gabriel accepted the loss. As smart as Jesse was, the kid was bound to find out. He just wasn’t expecting the revelation so soon. To take the focus off his unusual choice in dancing partners, Gabriel started to grill the kid. “You did not have a delivery yesterday. Why were you on High Street?”

Jesse scowled, his eyes flickering to the passing scenery. The kid had something to hide. It wasn’t important or the boy would be fidgeting more. Jesse had never been good at concealing information from him so Gabriel just waited. Patience paid off. “I was up there making the delivery and saw some shady looking fellas.”

“More so than you?” He couldn’t help the dig into Jesse’s disheveled appearance.

“Hey! I ain’t never seen these guys before. They were scoping out the townhouses. You know to rob them. So I went back the next night. Sure enough I caught them trying to break into Miss Amari’s place. So I sent them packing. Someone must have heard the fight and that’s when the cops showed up.” The southern drawl thickened with the injuries to the boy’s jaw. It had been picked up prior to their encounter in New Orleans and never disappeared. Gabriel left that one part of Jesse’s past alone. Everyone had parts of their life they never wished to reveal.

“And you got caught.” Considering the bruisings the kid had been blindsided. Jesse was turning into an excellent fighter. Only problem was his ego outstripped his skills. “Don’t let it happen again.” Jesse hunched sullenly in the streetcar seat. Arms crossed and a fearsome scowl under his cap. Gabriel got a reluctant muttered agreement from the boy. It was probably all he could expect. 

For now it was good enough. They were on their way back to the _Lavender Shade_. Jesse would disappear again within the hour. Gabriel had just come to expect it. Since finding the boy in the middle of a shootout, Gabriel had tried to educate him in survival on the streets. Jesse knew those lessons by heart and still chose to inconvenience himself for the sake of others. Gabriel did not know much about this Amari woman, so how Jesse knew her or why he cared about her was worth questioning. Another time. When they were not on a public streetcar.

~~~~~~~ooooo!!!!!!!ooooo~~~~~~

Jack placed his mug on the desk next to stacks of files. Ana Amari had more unsolved cases regarding Alcazar than Jack did himself. It was impressive. Her station was a lively affair in the city center. It also served as the local jail until trial dates could be set or prisoners transferred. Morrison had no interest in working at this main precinct. His corner of town saw enough to keep him busy. Still, it didn’t keep him from being called up when caseloads doubled.

The one and only female detective in the city was excellent at her job. Jack would confess that she was better than him. When she asked for assistance, Jack always came. Today he was frowning over a file that sounded eerily familiar the massacres popping up on the docks. These were further down by the railroad terminal. These men had been executed. All with known connections to the mafia. No one willing to talk. So no witnesses. These men though had been active in Little Cuba. What brought them to the warehouses three districts away?

“Any luck?” Ana eyed him over a mug of her own. The thick ceramic vessel had a stainless steel hook betraying her drink of choice to be tea.

“Besides looking exactly like the scene by the docks?” Jack shrugged and dropped the file onto the desk. “I know Alcazar was responsible at the docks, but I can’t prove it. It’s just like the case a few weeks ago at the flower shop. Three men executed in the back alley. The shop being used as a front for printing counterfeit bills. But why is Alcazar getting rid of so many people?”

“Are you so sure it’s just Alcazar? I’ve got sources whispering about how Reyes has come up from Havana.”

“You mean someone from that family is here in New York?”

“Tell me otherwise. They’re both ruthless and don’t tolerate failure. All of these men had been caught at least twice before, some three or more times.”

“There is still the possibility of a war between the gangs.” With a growing frown, Jack eyed the stack of papers.

“Of course there is. But I’ve got someone willing to go on the witness stand saying Reyes and Alcazar are deepening their alliance.” The woman detective held out a manilla envelope stuffed with depositions.

Willing to entertain any ideas, Morrison opened the offered file. “Really? Marriage? Who even does that?”

“Apparently old fashion families wanting to imitate Europeans.” Ana rolled her eyes at the suggestion. She had no love for such traditions.

“And all this is just cleaning house?” It seemed extreme. But if two mafia families were trying to combine interests, it stood to reason that some within those organizations were not completely supportive of the idea. And the easiest way to continue relations would be to remove the naysayers. 

Something just didn’t sit well with Jack. He knew of one Reyes. One with the position to fit the bill. Only there was no evidence. No reason to even ask except to incur undo suspicion. He did not want to ruin the weekly escape he had. 

Ana shrugged as she rifled through another file. “Without witnesses willing to talk or being able to catch the perpetrator, we’ll never know. That’s why I asked you to come, Jack. We need more eyes on this.”

“You know I’ll help in anyway possible.” Jack reluctantly set his schedule to include more meetings involving this emerging Alcazar-Reyes alliance. He would have to find his old contacts in Little Cuba. If they were still out there. He had not walked the streets for information in some time. “So long as you don’t mind me taking over your office a few days out of the week.”

“Nonsense, Jack. You’re welcome here anytime.” Ana chuckled. Suddenly squeals of delight filled the halls. The female detective groaned. “How does she do it?”

Jack eyed the door, expecting the worst. “Do what?”

“Escape the nanny.” A ball of energy in a sky blue dress raced into the office as Ana smiled. “Fareeha! Habibti, you’re supposed to wait for me at home.” Ana lifted the little girl into her arms as easily as guiding a feather.

“But you’re always late!” Fareeha scowled her own mother, before erupting into unrestrained laughter as her mother tickled her.

Another young woman entered the office, panting from the effort of running in heels and after a hyperactive child. “Miss Amari! I’m so sorry. She is very quick when she is determined.”

“I know. It’s alright, Abigail. Can you go on ahead to the house and tell them to get dinner ready? I’ll take Fareeha home.” The nanny heaved a relieved sigh and the two women shared a knowing smile. Apparently the girl was prone to this sort of trouble.

“Uncle Jack! Are you coming too?” Fareeha threatened to climb over her mother’s shoulder.

“I wouldn’t want to impose.” He only had a lonely apartment and a solitary meal waiting for him. 

“You know better than to refuse a lady’s invitation, Jack.” Ana’s smug smile matched her daughter’s. 

“Then accept my apologies, Miss Fareeha.” Jack gave a small bow. “I’d be delighted to join you and your mother.” He always enjoyed the time spent with his friend and her daughter. He never judged her based on her divorce and she never judged him for being single. Neither were interested in the other aside from the strong friendship developed through work. 

It was an interesting little family he had been adopted into. An Egyptian woman far too independent for her Canadian husband could not return to her country where her progressive stance on women’s rights and divorce alienated her from her childhood home. Jack had met her when she first started working as an office clerk for the police station. She was sharp, intelligent and managed to solve some cases simply through the transcription process. Morrison fought for her inclusion as a full fledge detective. It took a few years but eventually she made her name known as an astute observer. Even won the grudging admiration of a few senior officers. Not quite enough for her position to be solidified in the minds of the public, but it was a start.

On the steps of the precinct, Jack hefted Fareeha into his arms to settle her across his broad shoulders. Together they made their way through crowded sidewalks to the streetcar that would take them close to High Street. The adventurous little girl took after her mother. She told stories about her trip through the city with her nanny. What had started off as a shopping trip for school dresses turned into a quest for a sacred relic. Ana blamed too many evenings in the company of the old German for this new line of tall-tales. 

Immediately upon arriving on High Street, Fareeha scampered off to the German’s townhome. It wouldn’t be dinner at the Amari household without Reinhardt’s boisterous stories. His tales of the Great War and of Europe in general never failed to entertain. Jack enjoyed these nights. It gave him a sense of belonging. One he shared with a certain supper club and a tall, dark stranger.

~~~~~~~ooooo!!!!!!!ooooo~~~~~~

As another Saturday rolled around Jack felt lighthearted with the thought of meeting Gabriel again. Despite the rough week and no results, Jack knew nothing would be solved that weekend. He kept the moment of their kiss in his mind. Even the difficult conversation regarding Gabriel’s black eye. And all the discussions in between. The light moments of joy and discovery. Of course the dancing. It was a strange and complicated relationship. Yet Jack was becoming addicted to this person. The last time he had gotten to know another man it was not nearly as frequent. And definitely not as intimate. Jack had never felt so free as he did within the _Lavender Shade._

Jack knew this would hinder his investigations. Separating his personal interest in Gabriel Reyes from his professional interest in the Reyes family establishing themselves in New York was impossible. He had a problem. Jack knew he had fallen for this mysterious gentleman. Every time he thought about Gabriel, the weight of the world vanished. The night of the kiss burned in his memory as one of the most brilliant moments in his life. Jack gave up being a detective within these walls and focused on being a man. That was his salvation. 

Gabriel waited for him just inside the foyer as Jack checked his coat. The man had the warmest smile and wide arms ready to welcome Jack to the dance floor. Or to sit with him for as long as Jack needed. Gabriel was fully present for him. It was more than anything Jack had ever experienced before. Tonight was no different. Gabriel was attentive. Their energetic dances caught the attention of the crowd for their wild steps and fancy footwork. 

When Jack called for a break, they went to a card table to while away the time and laugh at various stories. It was a joyful night. Normally he was decent at cards. Tonight was different. Jack folded. What else was he supposed to do? Right now this high on life there was no possible way for him to bluff. The coy glances the two shared at the card table would have been scandalous at any other establishment. Here at the _Lavender Shade_ no one gave it a second thought. Gabriel had been right bringing him here. Jack could think of no better way to spend his night then drinking in the freedom and beauty before him.

Dropping his arm across the other man’s broad shoulders, Jack leaned in chuckling, “I don’t remember the last time I’ve been this drunk.”

Gabriel cast an amusedly suspicious look his way. “You haven’t had a drink yet, Jack.”

The grin spanning his cheeks widen. He whispered conspiratorially, leaning in until the bushy mustache tickled his cheek. “I know.” 

For the briefest of moments, Gabriel was stunned into silence. Disbelief colored his smile. Bemusement crinkled his eyes. Laughter welled up in his chest with bright ripples. “Next round’s on me.” Jack found this moment of unbridled delight the exact reason for his repeated visits. Gabriel’s beard brushed against Jack’s cheek and he turned to meet those intoxicating lips. His hand around Gabe’s shoulders found the rough stubble of the shaved head and cradled it in place, letting their kiss linger. 

These could easily replace a shot of whiskey.

Leaving Gabe’s arms after these nights were difficult. It meant leaving a dream. Returning to the waking world. But he always looked forward to Saturdays. A chance to forget. A chance to enjoy the company of a man who wanted to share his time with Jack. Overall it was a heady feeling. But the long trip of two streetcars and a fifteen minute walk washed the euphoria from his soul. He clung to that feeling for as long as he could. Dropping into his bed, the old mattress creaked under his weight. Sleeping there was a struggle. 

Drifting off to thoughts of Gabriel holding his hand as they whirled across the highly polished dance floor gave him the most restful nights. There Jack could keep up with Gabe’s wildly impressive flourishes and footwork. Their enthusiasm translated into perfect steps and bodies melded together as melodies poured from an eternal band. Outrageous feats of trust followed as Gabe showed off, using the tenuous connection to Jack’s hand as an anchor. 

Jack feared that at any moment his grip would fail and Gabe would soar from his reach. Never to be found again. Gabe never seemed worried. He kept the same reassuring, confident smile regardless. It kept Jack at ease. Willing to try even more acrobatic acts side by side with his partner. In the golden spotlight of his dream, all things were possible. Including Jack preforming equally beside Gabe.

Until one night Gabriel kept dancing away. No matter how hard Jack tried to keep up, Gabriel’s steps were full of self indulgence. The man no longer looked at him. Lost to a rhythm Jack couldn’t hear. He tried to call for the gentleman to wait but his voice could not rise above the horns. A drumbeat carried Gabriel ever closer to the edge of the spotlight. Intuitively Jack knew nothing lay beyond the ring of light. Yet Gabe continued to flirt with the thin margin of light and dark. 

Jack’s grip on his partner frayed. The strength in his fingers failed. Gabriel never noticed. The drumbeat carried the man into a cascade of fantastic tap dancing. Arms flailing for balance as his shoes rang brightly against the wood. It was beautiful and mesmerizing to watch. This graceful man doing what he loved.

Then one leap and spin brought him past the edge of the spotlight. On landing Gabriel never even realized his mistake. He kept twirling into the darkness despite Jack’s desperate attempts to reach him. When the last finger left the light, thick rancid smoke filled the floor. It blotted out the golden light. Sent Jack into spasmodic coughs. 

Jack bolted upright in bed, gasping for breath. His heart raced as he tried to convince himself that it was just a dream. Gabriel was not gone. But he couldn’t settle his brain. It was all too real. The tight swell of his chest at the mere thought of Gabe disappearing. Leaving. Lacking evidence did not equate to easing his fears that one day organized crime would take the very man he loved. And if Gabriel did not trust him, then how could he keep the man safe? Returning every week was another week he could suffer the same gut wrenching scare he had before. 

It was always going to be one or the other. The fantastic dreamworld with Gabriel’s smile to light the way or a pit of despair because he had no idea where Gabriel was. 

Lying awake drenched in a cold sweat happened more often now. For fear of failure to protect the ones he loved. He had more to loose. And so much more to gain if only he could make it work.

~~~~~~~ooooo!!!!!!!ooooo~~~~~~

Closing time came again and Jack had stayed again. This time they were hold up in a hidden booth playing cards and sharing gentle stories of their younger days. Jack of the country and farms. Gabriel of learning how to dance among the great night clubs of Havana. There had been no need for drinks that night. The other man’s company had been enough. Gabriel could drink in the sights of his blond detective and forget the rest of the world.

It was late enough that the streetcar had closed. Still that did not seem to deter Jack. Perhaps the man had lost track of time. Gabriel was not one to bring attention to it. If he could keep Jack here, then he would never have to return to his own home. He slipped his hand into Jack’s and wondered how long he could keep this man.

“I’ve stayed long past appropriate.” Jack sighed. Though he never let go of Gabriel’s hand.

“I can call a cab. Or I could drive you.” Gabriel made the offer with the interest of staying with Jack for that much longer.

“That would be nice.” It took a few more breaths before Jack pushed himself from the booth. 

Following closely, Gabriel picked up his own dress coat and did up his shirt. “I’ll meet you in the foyer.” He had to get the car ready. That meant finding McCree. The boy was the only one he trusted with this knowledge. Even his own men would be too much of a temptation for Alcazar’s men to question. The teenager was able slip through the cracks. He found Jesse at the top of the stairs smoking no doubt stolen cigarettes. A fight from the Pacific coast crackled across the radio beside him. “McCree, I need you to bring the car around.”

“Finally going to take the next step, boss?” Jesse smirked. Gabriel cuffed the boy’s ears for his impertinence. It grew as the boy grew older.

“Just get the car, Jesse.” Gabriel readjust his shirt and jacket. He trotted back down stairs to where Jack waited. The detective stood under the chandelier neatly dressed in his suit and outer coat. “I apologize for the delay. The car is on the way.” He linked arms with Jack and led the detective outside. The staff of the Lavender Shade were finishing the cleaning routines now that the final table was vacant.

Together they waited until the engine roared into the silence of the night. The sleek, well polished curved surfaces glittered in the streetlights. Gabriel opened the door for the detective then slipped in beside him. Jack gave directions to _The Long Loaf_ rather than an apartment. Gabriel did not question the location. He respected Jack’s desire for secrecy. The man was a detective leaving a suspected place of mafia business. 

Once they reached the tavern Gabriel exited the car and met Jack on the sidewalk. “Are you sure this is close enough?” The six blocks to the seventh floor apartment was plenty of time and space for an untimely incident. 

“I know these streets.” Jack gave a reassuring smile. “I’ll see you next week, Gabe. Try not to cause too much trouble until then.” Tipping his hat in parting, Jack turned away. Taking Gabriel’s heart with him.

“Where to now, boss?” Jesse called out the window.

Gabriel stood on the sidewalk until he could no longer differentiate Jack’s silhouette. “The townhouse.” Gabriel sat in the front seat next to the teen. He couldn’t remain away for much longer. If he could follow that detective, how different his world would be. Jesse drove him to the upscale townhouse he shared with his wife. Estela would be drunk or asleep by now. The one saving grace of staying out late.

Only tonight he would not be so lucky. Estela was there to greet him on the stairs of their foyer. A tumbler of whiskey cradled in her hand. Accusation written all over her pinched features. “This is late even for you. The club closed over an two hours ago.”

“There was other business that needed to be taken care of.” Gabriel grounded out.

“Like that blond man you dance with?”

“Not now, Estela. As you said it is late. We would be best served by getting some rest and discussing it in the morning.” He rubbed his eyes at having to deal with this tired argument yet again.

“You’re not denying it,” Estela did not move as he mounted the carpeted stairs. “Do you not think about the anxiety you cause me by coming home this late? What would happen to me should the police arrest you? Or a rival gang shows up? Do you think it is easy being married to a mafia boss? Every night I worry that you won’t make it home. And you have the nerve to tell me to get some rest.”

“Yes, I do.” Gabriel sighed. “There are plenty of men who know where I am at any given moment. Should something happen to me, you would know immediately. Same should something happen to your brother. Ernesto and I do not work on the frontlines of any of the jobs. We are not in the peril you imagine for us. Now, let us get some rest and we’ll discuss it in the morning.”

Pacifying the woman was not nearly so easy. She continued to express her worries as she followed Gabriel up to their bedroom. Even as he prepared for bed, she was still pouring herself another nightcap and discussing how devastated she would be if the police took him. He believed that part. Without him around, Estela would not have the status or the wealth to continue her chosen lifestyle. Ernesto was not capable of providing it. He was a thug with too much power. Little in the way of intelligence.

Once she exhausted herself and collapsed into their bed, Gabriel had quiet. Again he wondered why the patriarch of the family thought this marriage had the potential to increase the Reyes’s presence in New York. All it felt like to him was a prison sentence for enjoying the company of men. Refusing the patriarch would have been a one way ticket into a shallow grave. That had been the least of his worries. He knew Estela wouldn’t care so much about who Gabriel danced with if she had a child bearing the Reyes’s name. It was the one step in cementing the Alcazar-Reyes alliance that had not been completed. Gabriel wondered how much longer Estela would tolerate waiting. Gabriel himself really didn’t care if the woman had an affair and begot a child. She had had plenty of affairs prior to the wedding. He would accept the baby as a Reyes because it would allow him to continue to avoid his marital duties. 

Trying to sleep next to a woman with questionable motives was difficult enough. Getting restful sleep all but impossible. Estela kept her mother-of-pearl inlayed pistol on the bedside table. Gabriel’s utilitarian revolver hung on the bed frame in its holster. There were plenty of men to protect them from outside threats. But no one to prevent the closest threat. The one sleeping next to him. Every single night.

Should Gabriel choose to sleep elsewhere, suspicion would arise guaranteeing his death.

He was better off continuing to pretend. At some point he would find a way out. Just not tonight. He lay down and hoped sleep would take him quickly.

Slumber was not necessarily a safe haven. Tonight he didn’t get the benefit of fantasizing. As soon as he closed his eyes, he saw the poorly lit streets of the six blocks Jack had to walk to get to his seventh floor apartment. Hidden in those shadows were his enemies. Jack was oblivious to it all. Gabriel struggled through molasses thick gloom, calling out for the detective to pay attention. He was locked in this nightmare. Knowing it was just a dream could not contain his raw terror as he grappled with each new threat aiming for Jack’s exposed back.

Hyperventilating on discovering his hands soaked in blood, Gabriel searched with dread for the source. The lifeless body of Jack Morrison lay at his feet. His own revolver carelessly dropped on the man’s chest. Blood poured from the body, rivers of red surging into ocean swells. Gabriel was powerless against it all. The tide of blood overwhelmed his efforts to escape. Threatening to drown him.

Suddenly he stumbled on the thick rug under his bed. One foot tangled in the sheets. Gabriel frantically pulled his limbs free and clutched his head. His ragged breaths filled the room, yet somehow did not wake the woman lying next to him. He tried to convince himself the nightmare was over. A persistent part of him believed the nightmare had not yet begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow blacksmiley at: http://blacksmiley-c.tumblr.com  
> Or artstation at: https://www.artstation.com/blacksmiley (where all the sketches are accumulated for your viewing pleasure.)
> 
> Follow me on tumblr at slytherinladyknight  
> https://slytherinladyknight.tumblr.com  
> YouTube at LadyKnight33:  
> https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCkBBXe4QMhiWN9D_PsGZWJA/featured?view_as=subscriber  
> (now has the playlist of songs for your enjoyment)


	5. An Affair to Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our pair share a few wonderful nights together. But the peace cannot last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note the increase in the number of chapters. Stick with us until the end.
> 
> and the first scene has an explicit continuation into **I surrender, dear**  
>  https://archiveofourown.org/works/16119593

**Chapter Four: An Affair to Remember**

Gabriel really had no business being here. It started simply enough. Needing to get out of his townhouse. Sundays were not usually hectic days. Walking through the city gave him time to unwind. From Central Park to Times Square, Gabriel traveled far beyond his territory. It was something he missed. Being able to travel abroad and see the world. When the Reyes patriarch determined the need for this arranged marriage, Gabriel lost the privilege to go overseas. Chained to his new home, nice as it was, the only chance for adventure or sightseeing was to take the train and streetcars through the bustling metropolis. 

After meeting Jack however, Gabriel’s Sundays changed. Discovering where the detective worked was easy enough. Since the man was a perfect timepiece, it became easy to find out where the man lived. Keeping this place secret was hard enough. Keeping Jack safe from Gabriel’s many enemies harder still. The detective worked in the jurisdiction where many of Alcazar’s men committed crimes. A saving grace was that Jack did not live there.

Now Gabriel spent his Sunday afternoons casing the blocks around _The Long Loaf_ for any sign of activity that could endanger his dancing partner. Protecting that one small part of his life bringing him unimaginable joy. 

Even as snow piled high on the sidewalks, Gabriel still trudged through until he could stand under the street lamps and imagine something different. His thick wool coat and scarf did little to block the raging wind of the oncoming storm. The minor suffering from the cold was worth the knowledge that Jack was safe. His nightmares remained just that. Nightmares.

“Gabe?” The familiar though confused voice froze Gabriel’s lungs more than the drifting snowflakes around them. “What are you doing here?” Jack was not supposed to be here. This was an abrupt change of schedule for the detective.

“Jack! Ah… A walk. Just remembering the first night at the tavern.” Gabriel turned, hoping the chill disguised his embarrassment at being caught.

“In this weather? Gabe, it’s freezing!” Jack’s pale face shone pink from the biting wind. Those crystal clear eyes sparkled with amusement despite the cold. 

Gabriel tried to push the conversation past his own presence on the sidewalk. The moment the words left his mouth in puffs of smokey breath, he knew they were idiotic at best. “What are you doing here?”

“Had to go to market. Besides I live here.” Jack shook his head with a lighthearted huff. At least the man was not upset at finding Gabriel loitering outside his apartment. No matter how strange the sight must be. “Come on. Let’s get you warmed up at least.”

Gabriel found himself following the blond detective into a strange world. It might not be a luxury apartment complex but it was nicer than the working class slums Gabriel was used to seeing along the river. The tenements of _706 Spindly Elm Place_ may be on the rickety side, but they had an automatic elevator which took the pair to the top floor. The awkward silence for Gabriel did not seem to bother Jack. Somehow the man behaved as if this was just another day. As if this was not the first time the detective had Gabriel within his home.

All the way into the small apartment. “It’s not much,” Jack said as he opened the door. The living space and kitchen blended into one room. Orderly and sparse. As the detective spent most of his time at work, decoration did not have a high priority. The furniture was utilitarian and had not moved in years, judging by the sun stained rug. But it was clean. Just like the owner. “Have a seat, I’ll get us something to drink.”

The coatrack stoically bore the heavy coats, hats, scarfs and gloves for the winter weather. Gabriel didn’t quite know what to do with himself. Positioning himself on the faded blue sofa, he could at least watch the other man situate the groceries and put a kettle on. He needed to fill the space with something. Music. Conversation. Anything. But his mouth could not find words. Ultimately he was lost to seeing Jack comfortable within his own place. The blond never truly found that when within the walls of the _Lavender Shade_. Even as enthusiastic as their dancing was, it could not compare to the smooth natural motions of muscle memory.

“I was going to make coffee,” Jack interrupted the spell. The man never seemed to notice the blanket of silence filling the room. He behaved as though having Gabriel within this room was the most natural thing in the world. “But do you want hot chocolate instead?” Jack’s grin betrayed that he caught Gabriel’s stunned face. How was it that this man could startle a mafia boss?

“What?”

“Hot chocolate. Of all the drinks in the world, you’re telling me you’ve not had hot chocolate before?”

“No… I mean, yes. I have. But that was not what I was expecting.”

Jack shrugged and exchanged the kettle for a pot to start steaming the milk. “I don’t keep alcohol here. Too much of a temptation. And after that snowstorm, I figured some hot chocolate would be nice.” 

Taking a moment to process how someone could not keep alcohol in their home, Gabriel finally nodded. While drinking when having a good time was nice, far more often was drinking to distract from reality. The latter usually resulted in deeper depression and terrible addiction. “Hot chocolate sounds wonderful.”

The radiator hissed as water spurted into the hot coils of metal. Slowly between the stove and the heater the tiny apartment warmed to tolerable levels. Jack placed a large dark blue mug into Gabriel’s hands and nudged his way onto the couch. For two grown men, it was a tight fit. For two men used to sharing personal space though in a different environment, it was comfortable. His fingers tingled as the chill vanished from cupping the hot beverage.

“I hate winter.” Gabriel had no idea where his unfiltered comment came from.

“Coming from the islands, I imagine so.” Jack chuckled and tucked his arm over Gabriel’s shoulder. “It’s not all bad. You don’t have as much of an excuse for hot chocolate where it’s summer all the time.”

“I suppose you’re right.” Gabriel sipped his sweetened cocoa. Between the drink and the other man’s arm, he felt the lingering cold melt away. “But there is something to be said for being drenched in the sun and swimming in the Gulf.” He leaned heavily against Jack’s side. An indulgence he could not take full advantage of in public. But the detective was sturdy and accepting. Gabriel could shed his inhibitions here. The dance floor was always about forgetting. Suddenly this moment became worth remembering. Gabriel found he couldn’t let it go. This had gone way past simple indulgences. And to the heart of why Gabriel was sitting inside Jack’s apartment sipping hot chocolate of all things.

Nothing could be more different. Or normal.

“Where is your favorite place? Besides Havana.” Jack dislodged the comforting silence. 

“In the world?” Gabriel had to think about the answer. They had discussed travel and how Jack’s family never wanted him to leave the small Indiana hometown. Jack’s sights were for bigger things. Gabriel found he wanted to take the blond with him across the world and show him all of the wonderful places he had seen. “New Orleans.”

“Really? What’s it like?”

Images of beautifully painted buildings in all colors of the rainbow filled his head. Ornamental balconies. Bands on every street corner or marching through the street. But Gabriel had also seen the darker side of the city. The back alleyways filled with debris where lawbreakers like him could slip by unnoticed. “Well Jack, some would call it heaven. Others hell. I say it is all a matter of perspective.”

On cue Jack requested more. That adventurous soul deep within the blond detective was insatiably curious about the world at large. No wonder the country boy had made his way to the big city. Gabriel obliged. He recounted a fabulous procession through the streets right in front of _The Big Easy_ dance hall. The feathers and costumes drew attention. The music alone would have captured the audience. Everyone was dancing in the middle of the street for a celebration of life. Where the liquor ran as freely as the great river despite the national prohibition order. The one thing Gabriel did not mention was how this procession was for a funeral. One of his own men. Killed in a territory dispute for providing alcohol for the various bars and clubs within the city.

Still the procession had been one of joy for the man’s life. And sitting next to Jack lessened the painful memory. Gabriel was coming to realize that any amount of time spent with Jack was better than drowning in drink. Jack had already figured that out. Of course Jack did most of the venting. Gabriel couldn’t find the words. But perhaps one day, he would figure out how to be with this detective and not ruin their attraction. Nor did Jack ever ask again. Right now words were not important. All that matter was how he rarely had to pretend around the man.

Gabriel’s world shrunk to this one room and the man holding him close. All thoughts of the freezing snow were left at the door. Any concerns were nonexistent. Jack placed their empty mugs on the coffee table and drew Gabriel closer. The privacy allotted them here encouraged moves not even found in the dance halls. Lost in the comfortable haze of being within the arms of the man he loved, it took a few moments too long for Gabriel to realize that foreign fingers slowly pushing away his silk tie to unbutton his dress shirt. He held back, afraid of startling his blond beauty from the brave motions.

Almost tentatively, Jack followed the trail of buttons as he opened the black fabric. His eyes intently focused on the task as if he expected a harsh iron clad refusal from the man before him. Strong though gentle fingers poked their way under the silk as they drifted back towards Gabriel’s shoulders. Embolden by the lack of protest, pale hands slid tie, shirt and suspenders from naturally tan shoulders. The leader of one of the most powerful mafias in the city assisted in shrugging out of the sleeves and the detective carefully untucked the remainder of the shirt.

From there Jack made quick work of his own white cotton button-up. Not until both shirts pooled at their feet did their eyes meet, catching the rosy hue of timid embarrassment mixed with desire blossoming upon their cheeks. “I know many who would be scandalized by this very scene.” Jack quirked his lips awkwardly at his own daring. Interrupting their moment, a train clattered outside the window, highlighting their bodies with broken yellow light. 

Gabriel bit his lips in desperate thought. Jack managed to read deep into the mafia man’s most basic desires. He had wanted this for so long, but he could never be certain where Jack’s desires lay. “How does this make _you_ feel?” Though Jack had initiated this, the hesitant motions needed confirmation. In lieu of answering the detective took the other man’s hands into his, brushing his thumb across Gabriel’s knuckles in absent thought. His eyes focused on that motion. Jack seemed uncertain with his own decisions. Taking the next step on his own, Gabriel leaned into the broad chest and buried his head into the hollow of of Jack’s neck. 

Warm skin enveloped him. Only thin undershirts separated their intimate contact. Secure arms wrapped around him, ghostly fingertips traced along the taunt muscles of Gabriel’s back and over his thighs. It was as though Jack could not believe he was allowed this pleasure. Had the man never touched one that met his physical desires? Gabriel himself had missed this. He nodded mutely against Jack’s neck, letting the firm heartbeat reduce his fears. Slowly Jack’s fingers became more certain as the man explored.

The softest press of lips to his hairline melted Gabriel into the chest under him. He breathed easier. These chaste advances were nothing compared to a few of their late night kisses on the dance floor when emotions ran high. However this all built up to a far more powerful course of action. One he would cherish for eternity.

~~~~~~~ooooo!!!!!!!ooooo~~~~~~

The winter rain was the worst. The cold seeped into every fiber of cloth and lingered in his bones. Days like these made him miss his tropical island home. Gabriel would even take snow over this freezing wet weather. He stood at the street corner by choice. His umbrella valiantly trying to protect him from the elements. He was waiting for Jack. The poor man had no idea Gabriel was here. 

It was six minutes after seven o’clock. Any moment the detective would be walking down the sidewalk intending to head home. Gabriel only felt slightly guilty at tracking the man’s predictable movements. It was a Thursday night. No outrageous crime had been committed during the week. So unless a major event happened in the past thirty minutes, Jack would be in the crowd ready to cross the street. With all the coats and scarfs it was hard to make out the blue eyed detective from the others. 

“Gabe?” Jack had found him first. The distinctive handle of the umbrella gave him away. “What are you doing here?” The echo of the first time Gabriel had been caught on loitering on this sidewalk was not lost on him. This time the blond was more worried than surprised at finding his dancing partner outside in inclement weather. 

When making the decision to stand here in the rain, Gabriel had had an answer. Yet staring into the anxious eyes of the man he had grown to love, he lost that well put together rational explanation. “Forgive me if this is too intrusive. I just needed to see you.” The internal terror of his nightmares culminated into this unscripted moment. 

“There’s something wrong, isn’t there?” Jack sighed. Brow creased with growing concern. The detective was still at work. “Come on. My apartment is closer.” Gabriel knew the exact address. He would have waited outside the building if he thought Jack would be understanding. They may have shared intimate Sunday afternoons within that living room, but Gabriel had never stayed longer than before supper. This was a significant variant of the norm. He could not be sure of his welcome as a result. The street corner between the apartment and _The Long Loaf_ seemed a decent compromise. Sharing the umbrella against the light drizzle, Gabriel accompanied Jack to the working class tenements. For a decently paid detective, Gabriel was surprised the man remained in this building. But for one person anything more might be too much. As he opened the door to the sparse living room, Jack gave him a welcoming smile. “Make yourself at home.”

The new and simple offer surprised Gabriel with the sense of longing suddenly coursing through him. How he wished he could.

Jack had already discarded his outerwear to the nearby hooks, expecting Gabriel to follow. As before behaving as if having his dancing partner in this building were the most natural activity in the world. He disappeared into the kitchenette. Gabriel stood in the entryway and marveled again at how different this room was from his own townhome. How it was much more inviting despite the humble appearances. Depositing his drenched raincoat, hat and umbrella on the coatrack, Gabriel stepped into a foreign world. One of routines, predictability. Safety. Imagined or not.

A radio filled the corner of the room. The elegantly curved wooden panels had been lovingly polished. Not a speck of dust could be found in the crevices of the metal details. It was a department store standard. Nothing special. Just the care given to maintaining its simple beauty. To think that Jack kept it pristine because of his love for dance. Tonight Gabriel couldn’t resist turning it to one of his favorite stations. Tonight was a variety show. A ballad sang from the speakers. 

Those melodic words tugged his heart into directions he feared to tread. He stood gazing down into the wooden framed speakers, hand resting on the hood of the radio. The emotions better left unnamed swelled into his throat, threatening to choke him. Gabriel retraced the steps bringing him to this point. Asking himself why it had taken so long. When had his confidence cracked? Being here within these strange walls left him defenseless. But this place belonged to his detective. It was the one place his past had never touched. If only he could keep it that way. 

When a warm hand rested on his shoulder, Gabriel turned to find a silent offer to dance. Jack smiled tenderly, eyes glowing with an inner light. He could get lost among those blue crystals. Accepting the invitation, his hands were drawn into a different position than their history within the club. When Jack took the lead, Gabriel relaxed. His feet knew the steps and he followed without thought. Of everything that was happening in his world, letting this one event leave his control brought peace. Strong arms held him and carried him through the lilting notes. He let his head rest on Jack’s shoulder. Each step took him further from his responsibilities. Each breath brought him closer to believing in the world he knew existed but could never reach.

~~~~~~~ooooo!!!!!!!ooooo~~~~~~

Surreal did not begin to describe having Gabriel within his home. Jack had only known the man in the confines of a club before the unexpected Sunday afternoons. Music and alcohol in abundance. Swirling freely in each other’s arms. A smile worth a lifetime of liquor. Where Jack easily abandoned the concerns from his day, Gabriel held onto them. Whatever they were. Jack had tried to pry into the performer’s carefully created shell. He found a tougher mask to remove.

It didn’t take a genius to figure out that Gabriel was involved in shady business. The supper club, _Lavender Shade_ , explained it all. But it did take a fool to ignore the signs and accept the facades. Gabriel tired so hard to keep those secrets. Now Jack could see those firmly built walls crumbling. 

Daily he saw fear within the eyes of criminals. The ones he arrested or the ones scared of men more powerful than them. When saw fear within Gabriel’s eyes it was like none he had ever seen before. The man was lost, bereft of any safe haven. He covered it well. The image of the polite gentleman never once broke. Exhausted though the man was, every move and every word was carefully presented to the world. Covering the deeper emotions Jack knew existed. He wanted to ask the necessary questions. But each and every time he had tried before, Gabriel brushed him away.

So he forgot the words. 

Instead he offered his hand. His arms. He engulfed Gabriel in his embrace and offered a shield to those unknown forces beating this man down. When Gabe took the opportunity to relinquish his tight hold on his emotions, Jack was there. Swaying gently with the notes that filled their evenings. Warm damp pools stained his collar and still Jack said nothing. Only holding the man close and letting an unheard song guide his feet.

Step for step they slowly turned in the small living space. Through ballads, jokes, jazz and silence, Jack cradled this man in his arms. He would hold Gabe for as long as necessary. Never pushing for answers though he craved them. Becoming that stable ground for the whirlwind the dancer must withstand. Even the suspicions of mafia activity could not prevent Jack from offering a safe port in this storm of emotions.

Gabriel heaved a breath containing countless days, weeks, or even years of internal strife. It shuddered through the man’s ribcage, leaving a body void of discord. His steps grew surer. Steadier. Still following, Gabriel calmed and allowed small flourishes to emerge. An extra shuffle as they slid around each other. Or a tap to an imagined drumbeat during a pause to avoid the coffee table. Eventually they both became comfortable with their new roles on the dance floor.

The variety show had long since finished and only static accompanied them. “I can still get dinner ready if you’re interested.” Jack broke the silence. He would have to bring them back to reality.

Gabriel nodded into Jack’s shoulder. “Sorry.” The man pushed away, as if ashamed of the momentary weakness entrusted to the detective.

Jack caught Gabe’s hand. “It’s fine.” He turned off the radio dial and pulled the man towards the kitchen, marveling at the bewildered look on the gentleman’s face. As if the man had never been in the presence of cooking food. “It’s just stew, but it reheats well.” Preparing the leftovers with Gabriel at his table felt right. He could imagine this scene playing out every night. Welcomed it. The only question was how to express this desire to the man so skittish to the thought. Yet perhaps they had turned a new leaf in this bizarre relationship. Perhaps Gabriel would be more open to the idea. Jack just needed to know the truth behind this gentleman. Then they could finally be completely forthcoming with each other.

Dinner surrounded a fragile silence. Neither knew what to discuss. Jack could only wait for his partner to find the words and the comfort to express them. Questioning him would only produce more masks. They had come too far for such a set back.

Not until he was picking up the empty dishes did Gabriel say anything more. Jack settled the bowls into the sink as he listened to words that pained his heart.

“I don’t know what to do, Jack. Everything I’ve ever known is suffocating me. It doesn’t matter which way I turn. It’s always something new blocking what I want. I’ve tried everything. Removing certain individuals. Changing practices. Creating new shipping lanes. All of it is going under.” These vague admissions sent shivers of alarm through Jack’s detective soul. 

Never before had he experienced trouble keeping a neutral face when hearing witness testimony. But this wasn’t just some stranger anymore. With Gabriel turning to him as a confidant, Jack felt useless. His first reaction was to tell this man to stop all illegal behavior. But that would solve nothing. Whoever Gabriel’s enemies were, they would come for him despite a turn to the straight and narrow. Jack wondered if his own life was now in jeopardy for loving this man. This Reyes. There was still no hard proof that Gabriel was a son of the Kings of Havana. Jack feared that this was the truth and couldn’t find the nerve to ask.

“Get some sleep, Gabe.” His advice was lame even to his ears. 

“How?” Gabriel turned wide anxious eyes towards him. The kind of expression pleading for answers. Jack could not give the solace his dancing partner needed.

He walked towards where Gabriel sat at the kitchen table and cradled the man’s head to his chest. “Stay with me tonight.” The offer surprised even him. This man had never stayed before. Why would tonight be any different. Still Jack made the offer. Desperately hoping his gentleman would accept another first. “You’re not going to solve everything in one night. But a good night’s sleep will help you face them with a clear head. Stay with me tonight. We’ll figure it out in the morning.”

Gabriel gripped Jack’s hand tightly as he leaned into the embrace. He was clearly split between staying and leaving. Jack leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to Gabe’s forehead. The man within his arms melted. The temptation proved too great. Drawing Gabriel up and into the bedroom for some much needed rest was easier now. It might be one old mattress but it could hold two men weary of life.

~~~~~~~ooooo!!!!!!!ooooo~~~~~~

An unfamiliar weight settled across his hips. Heart racing Gabriel tensed, suddenly poised to strike. His hand already reaching for the revolver that was not there. His eyes quickly scanned the strange shadows for any sign of threat. Only when a soft snore and warm breath tickled his shoulder blades did the memories of last night flood his brain.

Jack.

These unusual shapes in the darkness belonged to Jack’s apartment. His bedroom to be precise. Releasing the breath containing his worst fears, Gabriel relaxed into the other man’s arms. His broad back was cradled close to Jack’s warm chest. His own hand slipped down to twine his fingers into Jack’s hand, grounding him to the reality of the moment. Jack was sound asleep. Unresisting as Gabriel drew that hand from his own hip until he clasped it above his own heart. 

The bitter pill he was forced to swallow was how transitory this all was. How this small one bedroom apartment with its loud, clattering proximity to the railroad felt more like home in this singular night of passion than any residence Gabriel had ever lived in. And that this would only be temporary. Perhaps this was the one and only place he truly felt safe and loved. Undeniably loved. If there was any god in the sky, Gabriel wished the he could wake to this scenery every morning for the rest of his life. This modest and tidy apartment. Breathing in the fresh scent that was Jack Morrison. The blond hair-blue eyed angel sleeping beside him.

He was just so tired of pretending. Being forced to sleep next to Estela and her suffocating perfumes. The ornate mother-of-pearl inlayed pistol on the nightstand, claiming to be present for personal protection. His own utilitarian revolver tucked in a holster hanging from the headboard. They had men to keep them safe from outside threats. But the one he feared the most slept beside him. Each and every night. The day of the wedding had been a funeral for his heart. He was bound on all sides to a destiny he never wanted and could never escape.

Sighing he curled tightly over their entwined hands. If only.

The smokey unmistakable smell of bacon filtered into the bedroom, waking Gabriel with its gently enticing aroma. He couldn’t remember the last time he had bacon. Breakfasts were fancy European inspired fares. Courtesy of Estela’s tastes. Pastries and cold cuts. Coffee dulled down with cream and sugar until there was no taste left. Or he was forced to suffer teas. He just now realized how she had taken even this smallest pleasure of life from him.

When he cracked his eyes opened at the sound of footsteps, the tall blond propped up by his shoulder in the bedroom doorframe greeted him. Jack held a large deep blue mug, rich steaming coffee emanating from the depths. “You sure look comfortable in that bed. Almost didn’t have the heart to wake you. But my stomach has other plans. So if you want food, it’s time to get up.”

Gabriel stretched languidly. Slowly coming to full wakefulness. “I guess I needed the sleep. Haven’t felt this rested in years.”

“Really?” Jack arched a questioning eyebrow. “I wish I could say the same. That old creaking mattress has done nothing but give me back pains for years now.” He shook his head in amusement and pushed off from the door jam. “Come on. Breakfast is ready.” Jack jerked his head towards the kitchen just beyond sight. 

As he dressed in his slacks and shirt from the night before, Gabriel took in every detail of this small room. Alarm clock and lamp on the bedside table. An uncluttered dresser, no doubt hiding perfectly folded socks. All of it neat and tidy. As expected from Jack. No matter how much of a mess either of them were inside, external appearances hid that from prying eyes. Only their worn expressions, shared in these private moments, gave any indication of the pain. Sharing it without words somehow made the burdens less for both of them.

Gabriel pushed himself off the bed, his shirt still unbuttoned. Letting these dismal thoughts linger ruined the promise of a hearty breakfast.

“I hope you like your coffee black,” Jack called. “I’m rather short on cream or sugar.”

“That is probably the best thing you could say right now.” Gabriel chuckled. He took a seat at the tiny table, laden with eggs, bacon, toast, jam and butter. A matching blue mug dropped before him. As if mana from heaven. 

“You’ve got this goofy look on your face. What is it?”

Gabriel’s grin only grew at that statement. “This.” He motioned to the table and further the whole apartment. He caught those sharp blue eyes in his gaze. “You.” Gabriel cupped his hands around the mug and breathed the distinct rich and bitter bouquet. “I never thought I’d have any of this.”

A glimmer of sorrow flashed behind those sapphire eyes. Gone just as Gabriel recognized it. “Then my home is yours.”

“Don’t say that too loud. I might take you up on it.”

“I mean it, Gabe.” Jack’s hand encompassed Gabriel’s own. “If you need a place. My door is always open for you.” 

Gabriel gazed into the black coffee, his reflection staring back at him. He didn’t recognize himself in the rippled image within the mug. The eyes were softer. The wrinkled brow smoother. What had become ever present bags under his eyes, almost gone. He looked rested and ready for the day. He sighed heavily and gripped Jack’s hand. It was a lifeline now. “I will hold you to it then. But first, I’m starving.”

Jack’s laughter broke any stress trying build on Gabriel’s brow. “Coming from the man I had to wake up to get food.” Gabriel wasn't expecting his comment to produce that reaction. Perhaps some chuckles and a knowing smile. But Jack progressed quickly from tight lipped suppressed chuckling to belting out a laugh broad and bright enough to wrinkle his nose. Gabriel sat back with a contagious smile of his own forming. He could never tire of watching the detective find pure enjoyment out of life. 

The meal demanded nothing more from him. Companionable silence or gentle jokes filled the morning. Gabriel even found himself washing dishes next to the detective. He knew the man was beyond late for work, but Jack never said anything. The morning was like nothing he had ever experienced before. And he longed to have again.

Sitting side by side on the worn couch with fresh coffee in their hands, Jack broached the subject first. His voice soft and solemn. “I know you’re not going to tell me what you’re in trouble with. But I suspect it is big. I don’t know if I can help you, Gabe. I have other suspicions but no evidence.”

Gabriel leaned heavily against Jack’s shoulder. Sipping his coffee, he wondered what his next step should be. He couldn’t continue on as he had been. He would miss the _Lavender Shade_ if things did not turn out in his favor. He had very few options. Hopefully he wouldn’t have to involve Jack in any of them. “You’ve done enough by just being here.”

“What are you planning on doing?” Jack was too insightful for Gabriel to hide anything anymore.

“Honestly, I don’t know. Only that it can’t be what I have been doing. I’m used to planning everything in advance with great detail. But I don’t have the time or the resources.” Gabriel shrugged. He couldn’t work up the same frantic emotional state that brought him here. It was for the better. Even if he couldn’t tell Jack anything about being the mafia boss responsible for so many recent murders, Jack’s calm acceptance of his own suspicions left Gabriel with some peace. Perhaps there would be hope once the truth came to light. 

Just not now. He couldn’t drag Jack into this mess. Besides, he had another possible contact.

“Gabe… whatever you’re thinking…. It doesn’t feel right.”

“You don’t know what I’m thinking.”

“You’re thinking about doing this alone. Whatever it is.” Jack’s blue eyes turned to steel. 

“I don’t have a choice, Jack.”

“Yes you do. I’m here for you. No matter what kind of illegal activities you’ve been up to.”

“And if I can’t promise to give up those activities?” Gabriel immediately regretted the statement on witnessing the struggle in the good man beside him. He promised to try. If only he could keep this. The incessant blaring of a car horn finally irritated him enough to forget the rest of his conversation. His partner stood with him to discover the source. Peeking through the front blinds they saw a familiar sleek black car parked outside the tenements. Standing outside the car, reaching in to press the horn was the teenager, red bandana a beacon in the morning light. It must be late.

“Is that your errand boy?” Jack asked in a fond skepticism. At least the man wasn’t angry at having his residence known by others.

“Jesse’s the only one I told about coming here.”

“Interesting choice for a chaperone.”

Frowning at the choice of words, Gabriel started when he heard Jack chuckle. This was another battle he would never win. Getting sassed regarding his choice of company would just be part of the territory. “He’s the only one I trusted. I need to go. Otherwise he’s going to search the local jails.”

“That bad, huh? Gabe… Stay out of trouble… please?” Jack lost his smile and cupped Gabriel’s face. His thumb brushed along Gabriel’s cheek rubbing along the stubble. He had not shaved properly this morning, unlike the blond man across from him. Reaching out to run his fingers against the smooth cheek, Gabriel realized he couldn’t make that promise. Instead of answering he pushed in, seeking a kiss to remember this meeting by. Coffee and bacon still lingered in their breaths as he was readily accepted. For one blissful moment their bodies shared the same existence. 

Jesse blared the discordance of the car horn again. Reluctantly Gabriel parted from his detective. “Thank you for everything.” Stronger words existed but he could not give them voice. Every piece of his soul told him not to leave this apartment. His own hand drifted to the perfectly starched collar of his detective’s shirt. Even this early in the morning Jack was ready to face the day where as Gabriel still felt turmoil boiling in his soul. 

Jack had been right about one thing. Staying the night here and sleeping beside his partner had given Gabriel the most restful night he could remember. The car horn blared from the street below, urging the mafia boss to finish dressing quickly. An accidental glance into the mirror beside the coatrack revealed the pain deep within those crystal blue eyes. A hand stretched out as if to catch Gabriel’s coat and keep him in place. Gabriel forced himself to ignore the motion. Lingering would mean never leaving. But would that be a bad thing?

McCree waved once Gabriel exited the building. The mafia boss glanced up to the seventh floor as though he could see Jack at the window. It was in illusion. Once they were driving away, Jesse quipped, “Almost thought you were going to ignore me.”

“Almost did. When I told you to wait for me here, I did not tell you to announce yourself.”

“About that. You didn’t go home remember. Estela and Ernesto are none to pleased about that. They don’t know where you went, but they’re concerned.” Jesse was an excellent source of insider information. And when either of those Alcazars got concerned, it mean more guns on the street. Going back to the townhouse immediately did have a gamble of being shot upon arriving. But he had to return eventually.

Jesse was already heading in that direction. “Stop at the telegraph office.” Gabriel redirected them. He had business to take care of first. His friendship with Gerard Lacroix had not been a waste. The District Attorney had asked many times if Gabriel had intended to continue this violent path set forth by his own family. Now he wasn’t so sure. Jack threw a wrench into so many of Gabriel’s formerly smooth operations. Not that he would change a thing regarding the detective.

The telegram was short and to the point. _*I’m ready. Tonight. River loading docks. G.R.*_ Lacroix would understand. Gabriel just hoped he wasn’t too late.

Upon arriving at his townhome, Gabriel felt the trepidation settle into a queasy mess of his stomach. Wisely Jesse took the car back to the club. 

Gabriel was forced to mount the steps to his own townhome alone. He swallowed back the foreboding clogging his throat. He had his revolver within his coat pocket. At least two of his own men would be inside provided Ernesto had not acted irrationally. The foyer was empty. The parlor contained hushed voices. No matter how much Gabriel wished to avoid confrontation, he was not the kind of man to backdown from a fight once it began. Estela was pacing before the front window. Ernesto polished his revolver before the fireplace. Both stopped their conversation as Gabriel walked in.

Estela still wore her white satin nightgown covered in matching ivory robe. Despite it being late morning. Long past the time she was perfectly groomed and ready to meet the other ladies of the town for coffee and lunch. “You never came home last night.” His wife by law narrowed her eyes accusing him of acts he would never preform with a woman.

“And it wasn’t business related.” Ernesto stood. He was not as tall as Gabriel but he held more muscle on his frame. Fighting this man took smarts not brawn.

“My business does not always include you. When my family demands something of me, I do not have any obligation to seek either of you for approval.” Gabriel gave Alcazar a hard glare, daring him to question orders from a higher level. Ernesto’s alliance was technically with the patriarch. Gabriel was just the pawn to see it through. Both knew that when the Kings of Havana demanded something be done, it was done without question or hesitation. The stocky mob boss did not retaliate. Some iota of brains kicked in. Most likely for self preservation.

“You could have left notice.” Estela sounded oblivious to the realities of belonging to the Reyes family. One would almost think she cared for his well being.

“No. I couldn’t. Else I would have. Now if you will excuse me. The fronts require attention.” Gabriel steadied his nerves to turn his back on these two. At some point they would realize the lie. Gabriel hoped to be long gone from this residence once they did. The only valuables he wished to save were in the viola case back in _Lavender Shade_. McCree had already gone to collect them and send them to a protected address.

He showered, groomed and dressed as if today were just another day. Doing otherwise would reveal his intentions. Eventually Estela joined him in their bedroom. She did not ask questions, perhaps warned by her brother not to. Their routines continued uninterrupted. Even the parting kiss to Estela’s forehead to prevent smearing her makeup never deviated from the norm. He may never have been the doting husband she craved, but he maintained the facade. 

Getting through the day without suspicion was a challenge. Money laundering. Counterfeiting. Receiving drug shipments and shipping out guns. This was never the job he wished for. But it was what he had and what he became good at. Leaving this all behind would be easy. Throughout the day he carefully picked and exchanged his entourage. A few men willing to leave with him.

Sunset couldn’t come fast enough. 

He opened the _Lavender Shade_ as usual. Jesse had the car ready, but the boy was to go ahead by streetcar. The only saving grace for this night was that Gabriel frequently left the club Friday nights. First it had been to visit _The Long Loaf_ then it was for receiving shipments. He kept this habit. He never knew when it might come in handy. This was the night. 

In the company of his few trusted men, Gabriel drove to the docks. Many of his liquor shipments had come in on these docks. Now it was drug and gun shipments. Tonight it would be him.

Two cars pulled close to the wooden docks. There the shadow of a young man against a light post waited. Gabriel recognized it immediately as Jesse McCree smoking. The boy had a problem. “You’re not gonna like this, boss.”

“Like what?”

“You got a bite, but it’s her,” Jesse jabbed a thumb towards the alley between warehouses and a slender woman walked into the streetlights. Gabriel had seen this police woman before. The day he bailed Jesse out she had been there. And Jesse’s familiarity with her suggested the boy spent considerable time in her company. “Miss Amari.”

“Well, Mr. Reyes. I wondered if I would ever get a chance to meet you. I always suspected it would be between bars.” Amari stood at a respectable distance. Gabriel’s men shifted nervously. Rightfully so. Relying on a woman for immunity felt hollow. 

“I’m sure. Were you given the terms?” Gabriel kept things professional regardless of who he was in discussions with. If Gerard thought this woman was suitable for them to surrender to as state’s witnesses, then he would comply.

“Unconditional surrender in return for protection. Your testimony in the relevant cases. You and your colleagues will turn in your weapons to the police squad I will call. Then accompany me to the station up town. For your protection you will be required to stay in the confines of the jail until other arrangements can be made. Have I missed anything?” The woman was to the point and thorough. He understood why the District Attorney sent her.

It was exactly as Lacroix had explained when they were brave enough to discuss such things. In French during their many dinners. Planning defection from the mafia in full view of his wife had given him a sense of deliverance. Gabriel nodded. “No. You’ve missed nothing. I agree to those terms.” The four men with him grumbled in agreement. Most of them hoped for citizenship out of this arrangement, having married American women. But that could come later.

Squealing tires drew their attention. Three dark cars blocked their exit. Gabriel immediately ordered his men to get the guns. Most already had them. Amari’s look of surprise said these cars were not police. Suspicion immediately came on Alcazar.

“Get her out of here!” Gabriel shouted to Jesse. The teenager already had his revolver out, but grabbed Amari’s waist. He dragged her for the cover of the boathouses. The boy was already as tall as the detective so the task should be simple. The police woman however did not make it easy. Realistically what could her standard issue pistol do against the coming onslaught? Removing her from the harsh headlights was safest. This allowed Gabriel and his four men to face the threat. He grabbed his sawed off shotgun from the car’s trunk. Its firepower nearly matched the submachine gun in these close distances. His revolver was a last resort. 

Should they survive this encounter, he needed the Amari woman alive. No one else would believe he had a deal with the District Attorney. Lacroix would not set up another meeting should his first envoy die.

“Reyes! You know how this is going to end!” Ernesto himself had come. Reyes knew exactly how this would end. He had hoped for a different outcome. But he was dealing with grunts drunk on delusions of grandeur. The likelihood of them verifying Reyes’s activities for the past twenty-four hours was slim to none. Alcazar was acting for his own greed. Or in revenge for his sister’s perceived slight. A smart man needed Reyes alive. Normally this show of force would be enough, but Gabriel had too much at stake. He took with him loyal men who wanted the same thing. There would be no backing down. 

The four men he had were exceptional shots. And they had the most advance submachine gun on the market. Ernesto had mostly small arms. Alcazar’s men were more adept at brawls and executions. Despite the unbalanced numbers, Gabriel was confident in his men’s marksmanship. They were prepared. Already using the car engines as shields. All of them had military backgrounds. They chose this life initially for the easy money. Now they followed Gabriel because he was always in the thick of things with them. Every difficulty they encountered, Reyes found a way out. Tonight would be arduous, but it was the only path.

Sirens interrupted the night and Reyes’s stomach plummeted as they grew closer. It couldn’t have been Amari’s call. Those would not announce themselves. Nor would they be a veritable army surging down the river road. Though shots had not yet begun, Gabriel knew his path had ended. 

Attempting to escape the grips of his bloody past was impossible. He had known breaking off from the mafia could lead to this. It had been wishful thinking to even try. He only wished to see Jack’s angelic face one last time.


	6. Give me the Simple Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack comes upon the altercation between Reyes and Alcazar. He is not prepared to handle the aftermath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS!!!!  
> Pay attention if you are particularly sensitive to such.  
> * Major Character death and background mention of suicide.

**Chapter Five: Give me the Simple Life**

Ernesto Alcazar had made a colossal mistake. The mob boss moved without his usual careful concealments. Morrison’s sources reported a deal was going down on at the docks. It was the chance they had been waiting for. The whole police station mobilized to finally take down one of the most notorious men on the streets. The detective had no business joining them, but it had been his information that finally brought them to this point. He wanted to see this through to the end.

Morrison hung back as the uniformed police announced themselves. Alcazar shouted back, refusing cooperation. The gunfire changed the encounter. Policemen dove for cover. Bullets flew through the air. Metallic rings filled their ears. Cars on both side suffered severe damaged. Jack drew his own pistol. Police cars turned their headlights onto the scene below. It served to blind the criminals to their exact location and eliminate the shadows among those below.

A sudden barrage of a submachine gun stunned all those present. 

Casting his attention to the police squad, Jack was terrified of how many men might be lost in this firefight. Every encounter had this risk. But it didn’t mean he wanted the deaths ultimately caused by his decisions. The burst of shots was brief. They had caught the Alcazar gang geared up to fight a different foe. It sandwiched them into a deathtrap. The police came for the murderous Alcazar, but they would take in all involved. Someone shouted for the Alcazar gang to cease fire. Soon the groans of wounded rose above the petering out of gunfire. This was the worst part of the job. Separating the dead from the wounded. Who would remain to arrest after this short-lived and violent battle.

Morrison and his team approached the scene. One crime ring down. By this time tomorrow night there would be a new one. It was a vicious never ending cycle. He did not enjoy cases that ended in death. This event was no different. No matter how long he hunted down these criminals, Jack preferred to lock them away. Now bodies lay haphazardly across the damp pavement. Some behind car doors. Others out in the open unprepared. 

Their sting operation had interrupted a deal in progress. Or so he thought. His sources had been certain of the ongoings of the Alcazar-Reyes mafia. But Jack could not see any evidence of such a deal. The docks were soaked in the blood of men with various guns laying beside them. They had interrupted a fight. He could not identify the different gangs. At least not yet. Spanish cursing and cries for god filled the air now that the gunfire had ceased. The survivors would be treated and tried. That was the job.

One body kept pulling at his focus. Silent heaving indicative of pain suggested the man was too far gone for the medics. Still they had to try. It was the only thing that made them different from these gangsters. Morrison approached, intent on disarming and getting the man treatment. A lead weight started to sink deep into his gut. A dark neatly trimmed goatee, caked with blood registered in his mind. It was not possible. He forced his feet to hasten towards the body. To prove himself wrong. Each echoing footstep shouting ‘No!’ 

“Gabe?” Jack’s throat caught a brick. The slicked back hair and single curl nailed the identification. The prominent nose and deep brow were unfamiliar in the harsh contrast of police car headlights. “No… Gabe!” Jack ripped the jacket from his shoulders and tried to find the wound where the growing puddle of dark red blood originated. “You weren’t supposed to be here.” The Reyes family were Kings of Havana. Alcazar controlled New York. Jack’s Gabriel was not supposed to be one of these Reyes. A common enough name in a city large enough to encompass the world. It was just a coincidence. Shoving the jacket against the soaked shirt around Gabe’s stomach, Jack desperately tried to wake the man. “Come on, Gabe. Hang in there.”

The struggle to open his eyes was real. Jack pressed harder against the wound, desperate to staunch the bleeding. The wince crossing the man’s face was a hopeful sign. “Jack?” The once sharp, soulful dark caramel eyes drifted aimlessly towards Jack’s call.

“I’m here, Gabe. Just stay with me.”

A twitch more amusement than pain quirked at Gabriel’s lips. “Jack… I’d marry you, if you’d have me. Time just … isn’t our friend.”

“Don’t talk like that. The ambulance is on the way.”

“There is nothing… they can do…” Gabriel coughed weakly. Pink froth discolored the beard further. Jack didn’t know what else to try. Every fiber of his being struggled to keep this wonderful man with him for just that much longer. “Thank you.”

“For what?” Jack swallowed hard. This was wrong. After everything they had been through, it couldn’t end like this. Gabriel was never supposed to be here. No matter what Jack denied about the entertainer’s ties to the mafia. Nothing in his reports ever mentioned anything about a Reyes family member coming to this meeting.

“When I was… with you…. I could be… who I wanted… to be…” With his breathing strained and painful, Gabriel struggled to speak. Every syllable tight and deliberate. The man knew and tried to make his last breath count. The entertainer’s eyes had closed again. Jack’s gut told him those beautiful brown eyes would never open again. “I was… happy.”

“Yes, Gabe.” Jack pushed down the tears. He would not break. Gabriel had always been there when Jack needed to vent. Now that Gabe needed that strong shoulder, Jack could not afford to be weak. “I will have you. Until death do we part.” A last soft wheezing exhale and a small upward curl of Gabriel’s lips were the only indication the man heard any of it. 

The world stilled. Nothing could replace this man sagging from his grip. What was he supposed to do? How was he suppose to continue? Jack’s guiding light had vanished. His efforts to hold onto a single precious life had failed. It was the one life he wasn’t sure he could live without.

“Boss?” A new voice entered the field. Jack could only hold the body of the man in question close, cradled against his shoulders. Young McCree was here as well. Why? Why was the boy at the scene of a battle? “Boss!” With the gunfire silent, the teenager emerged. The shuffling, frantic sound of shoes scraping concrete thundered in Jack’s ears. “Hey! Let go! Boss! Reyes!” Jack squeezed his eyes shut against the scene. Police boots stomped through the puddles. McCree struggled as the officers contained him. Arrested him. Jack had to accept reality. McCree no doubt had a gun as well. Anyone not police was suspect. 

Angry shouts to stop clashed against the silence Jack craved. Distantly he recognized McCree’s shouts of denial coming closer. The boy’s frantic calls for Reyes to wake. Sorrow filled Jack’s eyes. The boy had only this man to look to. This body. Jesse knelt next to Gabriel, bent over awkwardly. Hands cuffed behind his back. “Release him.”

“But Detective—”

“I said release him.” Jack repeated sternly. Whatever reprimand he would get was well worth letting this kid say goodbye to his mentor. Cuffs gone, Jesse grasped at the lifeless body, still willing the soul of the consummate performer to return. It would do no good. “Jesse.” The detective took the full force of the boy’s anger, grief, sorrow and pleading as stoically as possible. It tore his heart to pieces. “He’s gone. Let’s go so the priest can preform last rights.”

“You did this!” McCree growled and lunged towards the detective. “It’s your fault! We had this all under control until you cops showed up!” The teenager’s fists were uncontrolled. He was blinded by tears. Uncoordinated from grief. The two brawled on the pavement. Jesse slinging obscenities and punches wildly until Jack caught the flailing arms in an all encompassing bearhug. Once restrained the flood of tears was the only means of expression.

Perhaps the kid was right. Perhaps Jack had done this. No one would know how events would have turned out if the police had never come. Jack had fired into the armed gangsters. Perhaps his bullet sounded his love’s death knell. He knew with certainty that this question, this possibility, would haunt him for the rest of his days.

Jack hung tight to the boy. Both of their lives were forever changed. 

“It’s time to go, Jack.” Ana dropped a hand onto his shoulder. How could he continue without the man he loved? He didn’t even realize he was shaking his head in denial until gentle female hands cupped his cheeks. “The coroner is on the way, Jack. We’ll face the truth in the morning.”

With the distraught teenager in one arm and a friend guiding him towards an undamaged police car, Jack felt the fragile hold on his emotions start to fray. The three of them occupied the back seat. He couldn’t remember much of the drive and only when he was walking up the steps of Ana’s townhome did he realize that Amari had no business being at the docks. 

Ana pushed them into the parlor and placed cups of hot tea into their hands. “Jack? Who was he to you?”

“Why were you there?” He deflected the question. Jack could not answer without breaking down. He had just lost the one man who had made his life complete. How was he supposed explain that? “My reports said Alcazar was receiving a large drug shipment. It was the carelessness we had been waiting for.”

Amari frowned into her teacup. “I suppose there is no harm in telling you. Mr. Reyes contacted Mr. Lacroix this morning and called in a bargain they had discussed regarding the desire to turn state’s witness in return for protections from the mafia. I was there to facilitate that agreement. What do you know about Mr. Reyes’s activities?”

“Not enough. Though it was through my choice.” Jack had purposefully ignored all warning signs for a few hours of escape.

“I’ll say,” Jesse snorted. He put the teacup down and wiped at the tear stains on his cheeks. “Boss was doing this for you.” The young man groused angrily. “And you showed up to ruin it.”

“He wasn’t supposed to be there!”

“He was there to surrender! Whoever gave you that story of a drug shipment knew shit!”

“Easy now.” Ana intervened. One hand pushed against Jesse’s shoulder until he thumped back into the chair. The female detective continued to explain the situation, further defusing the boy’s anger. “When taking information from sources, we have to be ready for anything. And I suspect Jack had news Alcazar had mobilized a large force. Assumptions get made.”

“Boss would’ve taken down Alcazar if you hadn’t shown up.” Jesse’s glare destroyed the remains of Jack’s soul. There was no way to know now.

“Both of you are going to get cleaned up and get some sleep. No, Jack, you’re not going back to your place.” Ana left no room for argument. She immediately saw through the detective. All he wanted to do was grieve. Being in this house he felt forced to bottled up his emotions and struggle to remain strong. The image of Gabriel limp in his arms remained blazoned in his memory. And a never ending cascade of whiskey felt like the only option to dull this moment.

If he slept at all that night, Jack would have been surprised. He sat dully at the breakfast table while Ana tried to explain to little Fareeha why she had to visit Uncle Reinhardt for the day. Jesse pushed the food around with the silver fork, lost to his own thoughts as well. When Gerard Lacroix himself entered the Amari household, Jack understood the importance of his mistake.

They convened in the parlor. There Jack learned the details of Gabriel’s life. It started with a declaration he had never expected. “I have just received the news that Mr. Reyes’s wife committed suicide last night. Not long after the incident involving the death of Mr. Reyes and the arrest of Mr. Alcazar.” Gerard conveyed all of this with great sympathy. 

Jack however couldn’t hear another word as his chest constricted with this new knowledge. How much more had he willingly ignored about the man he danced with? He had always suspected Gabriel was involved in mafia business. He just never asked the difficult questions. Never wanted to destroy the fantasy of the place where he could freely love the man of his choice.

Gabriel Reyes was indeed a son of the Kings of Havana. Responsible for ordering at least one of the massacres in recent months. Young McCree who had been sullenly silent now explained that Reyes had seen fit to remove a wild faction of Alcazar’s men. Apparently they had stolen from the bosses and murdered beyond the scope of the organized crime syndicate. 

The next report Jack comprehended was that Reyes had been seeking the amnesty Lacroix offered during their friendly dinners. The meeting Jack had interrupted… Rather Alcazar interrupted Amari’s meeting and Morrison interrupted the mafia bosses’ violent argument.

There would be an official inquiry. No question of that. One of Reyes’s men had survived and the District Attorney honored his agreement to grant immunity. The man would prove indispensable in convicting Ernesto Alcazar. It was one ring of organized crime demolished. Another would undoubtably rise in its place. But with any luck the Kings of Havana would not encroach upon the vacant territory. 

Gabriel Reyes would still hold a special place in Jack’s heart. Their half year of meetings were filled with a pleasant haze. Alcohol and euphoria mixed into marvelous memories. Then came the night Gabriel sought him out. Up until then Gabe always waited for him within the gilded walls of the _Lavender Shade_. Jack had recognized the cry for help but was helpless to solve Gabe’s problems. He should have kept Gabriel with him. Tried harder to convince the man to stay. But Gabriel Reyes made his own decisions.

From that moment on Jack followed through life in a daze. Ana had taken responsibility for containing Jesse’s grief. When the day of the funeral arrived, Jack stood within the shade of an elm tree. Jesse hunkered down beside him to witness the burial. Cigarette smoke drifting into the morning haze. It was a Catholic funeral. No member of the Reyes family actually attended. Though they did send the funds for the funeral. If Jack were to judge by the extravagance, the Kings of Havana approved of their son’s death.

They had to wait until the procession left in order to approach the headstone. How welcomed would a cop be at a mafia boss’s funeral? The discoveries made on that granite slab demolished any will to continue. The Kings of Havana had forced the masquerade upon Gabe even in death. _Gabriel Reyes. Dedicated and loving husband. Estela Reyes. Dedicated and loving wife._ The impersonal epitaph came from a family who knew nothing of their son’s true personality. Jack swore to provide a more fitting remembrance.

During these weeks Ana insisted on keeping both of them in her townhome. Little Fareeha managed to keep their attention on the future with her exuberance. Jack eventually returned to work. Hoping the routine and the puzzles could keep his mind occupied. It was on one of these days that the office clerk brought an instrument case into his office, explaining that they had to ensure the strange parcel did not contain dangerous items. Now he sat in Ana’s parlor staring at the stringed instrument he could not recognized. 

Unexpectedly Jesse provided the answers. “We weren’t sure it would actually get to you.” The teen sat crosslegged at the coffee table and rang his fingers along the elegant neck of the viola. He showed such reverence to the instrument, as though it held the soul of the man missed by them both. “You should have heard him play. His singing was nothing compared to this.”

This proved too much. There was too much Jack did not know about the man who had captured his heart. Yet he could not forget the gentleman who had seized his soul with a simple smile and out stretched hand. Nor the loving gaze ensnaring his senses. Jack longed for those moments again. Willed his memory to hold fast to each precious gem of a moment where Gabe was his. When they had been each other’s entire world.

Abruptly Jack left the house. He sat on the back steps. Tears streamed down his cheeks unchecked. A lit cigarette filled his blurred sights. Jack had never smoked before. Drinks had always been his choice. But any type of drink now brought painful memories of the fond smile and clever eyes. He took the cigarette as the one escape left to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #noregrets
> 
> The story is complete save for an Epilogue and Alternate Endings.
> 
> *passes out boxes of tissues, chocolate, tea, coffee, warm blankets* ..... Maybe to console the grieving?
> 
> (because of the complaints regarding the tags. See above Note. And ask, did anyone get tags and warnings when reading Harry Potter or watching Infinity War.)


	7. Epilogue: Deep in a Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Years pass and the lovers are finally reunited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!!!!  
> Pay attention if you are sensitive to such!  
> ** Major Character death

**Epilogue: Deep in a Dream**

Plucking the dying cigarette from the old man’s burnt fingers, Jesse released a quiet breath. This day was long in coming. The body under the neatly combed white hair no longer moved. Fondly he brushed back that hair of the detective who had taken care of him after the one of worst moments in his life. A man Jesse took care of in turn as age caught up with all of them.

“You put up with a lot of shit, old man. And never got a proper thank you. Go on. He’s waiting for you.” Jesse turned his gaze to the ceiling. To beyond what human eyes could see. He never had been one to believe in ghosts, but he felt a familiar presence. One he had not felt in decades. “Take care of him, boss. He hasn’t seen you in awhile.”

Taking the golden pocket watch from the old man’s grip, Jesse stopped the time. It was the fanciest thing he had ever seen. Jack had gotten a receipt of completion while at the police station from a well reputed watchmaker. The runner explained that since a Mr. Reyes was not able to sign for the completion, Jack had been placed as the second recipient. Jack came home with a golden plated pocket watch covered with ornate scrolling. Jesse could only laugh once he saw it. Having listened to Reyes constantly refer to the detective as a punctual time piece, he knew the watch was exactly how the performer saw his detective.

Jesse now smiled at the engraving on the cover. _Yours is my Heart alone. Eternally yours, Gabriel._ For all these years the detective had carried this around. He complained about how the chain got in the way. How it wasn’t as convenient as the wristwatch he favored. How gaudy it was. But he never let it out of his sights. Especially when listening to music harkening back to that time when jazz burst from back alley dance halls.

Holding the moment when the spirit left the body, the pocket watch took residence again in the old man’s hand. To one of those old fashion love ballads playing on the record player, Jesse left the room. He had a few phone calls to make.

Unseen to mortal eyes a ghostly figure descended in the dissipating cigarette smoke. Tall, slicked back hair and a single perfect curl centered on his forehead. The gentleman’s soft smile nearly hidden by the trimmed goatee widened as he saw the white haired old man. With a shallow bow he offered a well manicured hand towards the seated figure. An age old practice that stirred mystical music to engage their hearts.

Slowly the specter of the old man stirred, accepting the offered hand. Years fell away as the spirit stood until his wheat gold hair returned. A touch of wisdom remained with those youthful features. Eyes lighting up with joy and tempered by experience. So many events separated them now. Blissful ignorance could never return, nor did the performer ask for anything more than the hand in his and the fond smile of remembrance.

Familiar waltzing steps brought them closer to fulfilling their hearts’ last request. Together they spun slowly within each other’s arms. The cigarette smoke vanished and the ephemeral image of lovers reunited disappeared.


	8. Yours is my Heart Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel does not handle the aftermath well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!!!  
> Pay attention if you are sensitive to such.  
> * Major Character Death, background mention of suicide.

**Alternate Ending: Yours is my Heart Alone**

Jack had been right about one thing. Staying the night here and sleeping beside his partner had given Gabriel the most restful night he could remember. The car horn blared from the street below, urging the mafia boss to finish dressing quickly. An accidental glance into the mirror beside the coatrack revealed the pain deep within those crystal blue eyes. A hand stretched out as if to catch Gabriel’s coat and keep him in place. Gabriel forced himself to ignore the motion. Lingering would mean never leaving. But would that be a bad thing?

His hand on the doorknob stopped when a choked word emerged from the detective’s throat. “Gabe…” Gabriel closed his eyes, struggling with himself. That Jesse was here at Morrison’s doorstep meant things were not well. He couldn’t stay. Suspicion was already a noxious cloud trailing behind him. “Don’t go. Whatever trouble you’re in, let us deal with it together.”

“Jack… you don’t realize…. I can’t…” He felt his fortitude failing.

Jack let his warm hand settle on Gabriel’s shoulder. Still the mafia man could not turn around. Not even when the detective rested his forehead against the nape of Gabriel’s neck. “Please, Gabe. Stay. Talk to me. I can’t help if I don’t know. And I want to help you, Gabe. You are not protecting me like this. No matter what you think.”

Gabriel’s hand dropped from the doorknob. He couldn’t do it. He couldn’t leave his detective with such pleading. “Jack… It’s dangerous enough if I return now. If I do not return at all…”

“Then we figure it out. You don’t have to do this alone.”

Turning, Gabriel caught Jack’s clean shaven chin in his palm. “You don’t know what you’re asking.”

“I’m asking you to stay with me. You came here in trouble and I’m asking you to let me help. We’ve been partners on the dance floor and in bed. Why won’t you allow me into the rest?” Jack’s earnest plea undid any final resolve within Gabriel to refuse. All to the chorus of that irritating car horn. 

Though the hand cupping the detective’s cheek remained soft, the tender gaze he gave the other man slowly vanished. This was not his home turf. He did not have the majority of his weapons much less his loyal entourage. Only the kid and his own pistol tucked into the thick wool coat pocket. “Very well. Come then. I must give Jesse instructions. With any luck we can still make this work.” Gabriel’s voice turned hard and his jaw locked. This was now business. Deep within where the entertainer now lay dormant, he cringed as he watched Jack step back stunned at the difference. This was not the man Gabriel wished to be, much less in front of his lover. Refusing to allow any more time to pass, the mafia boss grabbed Jack’s hand and dragged him to the elevator. “If you’re not there, I won’t have the courage to return. And don’t ask questions until we’re back up here.”

McCree waved the moment Gabriel exited the tenements. “Thought you were going to ignore me… Oh!” The teen caught sight of Jack trailing behind, judging from his bug-eyed expression. 

Gabriel wasn’t in the mood for any of the kid’s smart remarks. His curt tone shut down all argument. “Jesse, things are moving faster than anticipated. I need you to collect the instrument case from _Lavender Shade_ and get it somewhere safe. But first you need to take this to the telegraph office and send it to Gerard Lacroix. Got that?” McCree nodded and accepted the hastily written note from the mob boss. “Oscar and Juan, only if you can get them without arising suspicion. If they are with anyone, don’t tempt fate. Then get yourself some place to lay low. You’ll know when this blows over.”

“But remember, you didn’t go home last night.” The boy cocked an eyebrow at him from under the low brim of his cap. He was absolutely right about his unspoken worry. “Ernesto and Estela are beyond concerned.” When either Alcazar got concerned, more guns entered the street. Today those would be after him.

“That’s why you are not going anywhere near their men or the townhouse. Understood?”

“Got it, boss.” Jesse slammed the car door once in.

Gabriel had to call out a reminder over the dull roar of the engine. “Telegraph office first, McCree.”

“Yeah, yeah… I told ya. I got it, boss!” He watched the sleek black car drive off in the late morning sun. There was no turning back now.

The serious look on Jack’s face made Gabriel nervous. This was the detective at work. The type of man Gabriel usually tried to avoid. As expected the man did not wait to ask questions. “Gerard Lacroix? The District Attorney?”

“Yes.”

“You know the District Attorney?”

“Yes, Jack.” Gabriel tried to keep the bite out of his voice. “Pay attention. I will not be able to repeat myself. There is too much to say and no time.” He walked briskly to the elevator and led the way into Jack’s apartment. Thankfully the presence of people going about a typical morning kept the detective from asking more questions. Within the walls of the one place that had never experienced Gabriel’s criminal past, he was loathed to taint the few moments of absolute bliss he had found here. He started pacing, not sure where to begin. Now that he was on edge, his senses immediately picked up that Jack was making another pot of coffee. “You know what I do?” Gabriel asked instead. Not knowing where else to begin. “Or rather what do you suspect that I do?”

“I know you own that supper club. And with the clientele and the luxury within, I can only suspect that the mafia is involved.” Jack started answering all the questions left unspoken between them. “You are a Reyes. The only thing I can’t figure out without asking you directly, is if you are connected to the Kings of Havana. You certainly talk enough about Cuba for me to suspect that you are.”

“Then that’s enough to get started. Yes. The leader of that cartel is my uncle. You don’t need to know about anything else, except why I’m in New York. At least for now. Ernesto Alcazar is an associate of the Reyes Cartel and has gotten a bit too trigger happy for my uncle’s liking. He sent me here to contain the murders so the police would not have so many reasons to look into our smuggling business. But Alcazar does not listen to anyone not part of his own family. So…” Gabriel heaved a breathed to gather strength for his next statement. “My uncle arranged the marriage between myself and Ernesto’s sister, Estela.”

“Marriage? You’re married?”

“Yes, Jack. I’m legally married.”

“But… Does adultery not mean anything to you?”

“I could care less about religion or legality. There is no love present. And in case our affair has not explained it to you quite thoroughly. I prefer men.”

Jack wasn’t fully listening and that annoyed Gabriel. “Ana even showed me the newspaper announcement. How was I so blind?”

“There are more men named Gabriel Reyes in New York City than just me, Jack. Get your coffee and listen. The marriage isn’t the important part.” Gabriel resumed pacing. He hated not being able to do something. And he was going to have to rehash all of this at the station. “The important part is that I have known Gerard and his wife since providing them with wine during the Prohibition. Gerard and I have been in discussions about what it would take for me to leave the Cartel and rat out everyone involved. Apparently that is you.”

“I’m not following.”

“I should make comment about your deduction skills, but I know you work homicide, not smuggling.” Gabriel managed a small smile and went to pour the coffee into fresh mugs. He shoved one into Jack’s hands and guided him to the sofa. “In return for my testimony in court, Gerard will not press charges against me. I have not had a compelling enough reason to do so until I met you. You have never asked me to stop what I do, but if I want to be with you more than these weekend trysts… Well let’s just say I can’t keep returning to Alcazar’s territory.”

“You mean to your wife.”

“Jack… I didn’t go home last night. What do you think my wife will assume? She’s seen me dancing with you. Currently she does not know who you are. But if I didn’t go home, her mind already says I’m here with you. It’s the natural thought. Estela’s brother is the leader of the strongest gang this side of New York. Are you starting to understand why I haven’t told you any of this?”

Jack nodded solemnly. “Your life rides on getting the police involved before the gang discovers your duplicity.”

“And now, so does yours. This is a very dangerous time. I do not have my weapons nor my men. I do not have a safe place to reside until the police take me into custody. Because that is going to be the safest place for me right now. Getting to a station. Locked into a cell with all that security between me and him. It’s the only place Ernesto is not going to charge into. He’s not the smartest man, but he knows blindly shooting his way into a police station is a very bad idea. Gerard had this thing planned out on his end. Mostly waiting on me to make the decision. The telegram I sent. I told him the time was now and that I was here. I don’t know what else to do. Usually I can make better plans than this.”

“There is one thing I can do.” Jack put his coffee down. “I can bring the police here faster than the District Attorney.” 

“How?”

“There is a phone in the lobby.”

Gabriel hesitated. It might not be a bad idea to get moving. The sooner he was within police custody, the more likely he would survive this. “You won’t be able to come back here.”

“I have someone I can stay with.”

“Then go ahead and make the call.” Staying here to wait tested his patience. He needed to do something. If he hadn’t stayed as asked, Gabriel could be making better plans for his withdraw from the mafia. At least throw distractions towards Alcazar to delay the inevitable discovery. Jack now knew about the most immediate dangers, but how did Gabriel explain that his own uncle and cousins could come after them. To the best of his knowledge the Kings of Havana did not yet know about Jack. 

So absorbed in his thoughts that he jerked from a sense of self preservation when Jack dropped an arm across Gabriel’s shoulders. Concern lingered in those blue eyes. “Thank you for telling me, Gabe. You know I’ll do everything I can to keep you safe during this.”

“I know… But I won’t be. Not for a long time. Make the phone call, Jack.”

From the time Jack returned from the lobby after calling the police to the time armed officers knocked on the door, Gabriel had started making a track in the rug from pacing. He frowned at the handcuffs the leading officer displayed. Jack intervened. “He’s not under arrest, Jones. He needs an escort. Per request of the District Attorney. Like I told you on the phone.”

“I don’t like it, Morrison. Anyone in trouble with the mafia is usually part of the mafia.”

“And the only way we’re going to get the information to lock up those criminals is if someone is willing to give testimony against them.” The officer eventually listened to the detective.

Next came the part that Gabriel despised. The disarming. Slowly with hands visible he informed the officers that the pistol was in his winter coat’s pocket. As he was not wearing it, one of the uniformed officers removed it along with two knives. Jack’s incredulous expression said enough. Still Gabriel suffered the indignity of a pat-down. The parade of officers then escorted them to the cars. As if to ensure proper treatment, Jack rode in the backseat next to Gabriel. It was the only comfort the mafia boss had. He never thought he would voluntarily be in the back of a police car. Even if this was an escort to a safer location, Gabriel could not keep his eyes off the two officers in the front.

This was Morrison’s world. The uniforms and badges. Handcuffs and batons. Reyes had done everything possible to avoid these people. With his hands balled into nervous fists, he could not seek reassurance from the man next to him. Gabriel had no weapons, no men, no resources. Jack would do his best. But the police did not have the same firepower of the enemies who would come after him. This line of thought held no desired endings. Gabriel willed himself to stop. He had trusted Jack to this point. He could continue. It was the only option he left for himself. But the further he went down this path, the more likely Jack would see the man the Kings of Havana had trained Reyes to be. It had already began to show. His hard jaw and shifting eyes made the policemen nervous. Nervous policemen had itchy trigger fingers.

Squealing tires announced new arrivals. The car slammed to a stop. Gabriel braced himself against the front seat and tried to see the cause of the block. An iron hard grip on his jacket yanked Gabriel back. Gunfire shattering glass followed. Jack continued to drag Gabriel out of the police car and behind the wheel well. Drawing his own pistol, Jack started returning fire. The detective was proficient. That was the only thing Gabriel could appreciate while under fire. 

Not having his own handgun or even his knives forced Gabriel to cower and pray to any powers that be that a bullet did not stray into his blond haired partner. Ernesto Alcazar. The name was shouted from small police escort. Gabriel’s heart pounded against his ribcage. His past came at them on the business end of a Thompson submachine gun. And he could do nothing. Rage built in Gabriel’s gut. He couldn’t remain under the cover of the police car. Alcazar was after him. Jack had no business protecting him from this barrage. Reyes was watching his nightmare unfold.

A massive weight dropped onto Gabriel’s shoulder. Even as he turned to investigate, Gabriel’s heart turned to stone and plummeted into his belly. Jack occupied his arms, flaccid with beautiful crystal blue eyes wide with astonishment. A bullet wound marred the halo of blond hair. Closing those eyes ended all reason for Gabriel to continue in this world. Gently he lay his lover onto the pavement. He could not even say goodbye. In his mind only one man was to bear the blame for this. “I’m sorry, Jack.” Gabriel picked up the pistol.

The mafia boss leaned around the back of the car. There he saw familiar grunts firing freely into the three police cars making up Reyes’s escort to the station. The man with the submachine gun was the first to go. The analytical mind of the mafia boss kicked into overdrive. The pistol was not to his liking, but within two shots the gunman went down. Into the hellfire Reyes strode firing into the grunts. His eyes were only for one man, but that man was behind a wall of guns. 

Cold intensity burned in his eyes when he cast away the pistol and picked up a shotgun. Heedless of the dangers Reyes blasted the closest grunt in the head. Continuing to wade into the disaster, more went down to his shotgun. Only one man was in sights. Ernesto Alcazar had come himself with the intention of killing Gabriel Reyes. If only that had been the case. Then one good man would not have lost his life. 

An empty click from the brute gangster’s revolver ended the chances for Gabriel to die beside his partner. He locked his jaw and pressed the double barrel of the sawed off shotgun against Alcazar’s head. With everything taken from him, Reyes had nothing holding him back from becoming the deadly gunman the patriarch wished. 

“Boss!” Young McCree’s shocked call halted the final pull of the trigger. When had the boy showed up? Had he seen Alcazar gathering the grunts? Had he tried to sound a warning? Though it was not unusual for Jesse to be close to the scene of brutal crimes, Gabriel could not go through with murder in cold blood knowing the young man was present. All around him police were shouting for weapons to be dropped. These voices were muted to Gabriel’s ears. The molten glare directed to Ernesto overwhelmed his senses. 

Still he dropped the shotgun. Allowed rough movements to pull his arms behind him. The gangster suffered the same under Gabriel’s critical stare. Only being hauled into separate police cars broke his gaze. He quickly scanned the crowd venturing out after the firefight, McCree stood next to the woman detective with the strange tattoo under her eye. He did not let his eyes linger. It would change nothing.

It all led to sitting in a police station locked behind bars. One consolation was that Alcazar faced the same if not a worse sentence.

Gabriel willingly answered police questions, giving testimony on various cases or individuals. He never once brought up the agreement with the District Attorney. Never asked for a lawyer. Late in the evening Gerard Lacroix came to see him. They discussed plea deals and testimony in the trial against Alcazar. Very little would get Gabriel out of prison simply because of the number of men Reyes killed before police witnesses. Despite the fact that he ended up saving many with his actions. There were no surprises. Gabriel expected to be sentenced and spend years in prison. Provided it would be in a different prison than Alcazar, Gabriel had no objections. 

He pled guilty to smuggling charges. It was the testimony against the gangsters that put him most at risk. His family held the potential to seek retribution for his failure. But with both Gabriel and Ernesto imprisoned that likelihood was minimal. It would be enough punishment to leave Gabriel to the mercy of law enforcement. Should the son of the Kings of Havana get out, they would be waiting.

Trials blurred the next few days to weeks. Gabriel did not try to focus on any of them. He let himself be herded between official facilities. The final transfer sent him to a prison in upstate New York. Alcazar disappeared into a federal penitentiary in Pennsylvania. All that mattered was that Gabriel would not have to suffer the tension of being in the same place as the man who destroyed his life. Still it didn’t save him from facing some of the low level gangsters he once worked with. His testimony was not secret either. 

Life was not the easiest from that point on. He received the news of Estela’s suicide without visible emotion. Perhaps a tinge of sorrow for the loss of another human being. But it was not surprising considering how she had just lost all standing in society. 

Gabriel did hope McCree had learned the lessons well and was safe. There would be no way for him to protect the boy while in jail. When the teenager and the police woman walked through the visitor’s door he was stunned. Gabriel stood and gave a shallow nod in greeting as his manners dictated. His eyes immediately demanded an introduction. Dutifully McCree gave her name as Ana Amari. A friend and coworker of Jack Morrison.

“Well, Mr. Reyes. This is not quite how I expected to finally meet you,” Amari settled at the table first. The two men followed. “I worked several cases that involved your men. Most involved Alcazar’s.”

“What is the point of this, Miss Amari.” Gabriel returned roughly. He was not in the mood for pleasantries. 

“Jack’s funeral. It will be held this weekend.”

“What took them so long?” The distance in his question surprised both people sitting before him at the table.

The detective recovered first. “They sent him home to Indiana. Per his parent’s requests.” 

The cold stone returned to Gabriel’s veins. He could not get emotional here of all places. “I will not be attending. So what is the point of telling me this?”

“I thought you should know, boss.” Jesse growled. It was unfair to be so callous towards the boy, but Gabriel could not break. Not here. Not now. “Seeing as how he meant enough for you to leave. And they’re shutting down the _Lavender Shade_. After everything you told them. But I came here to ask you what you want to do with this.” Jesse dropped a golden pocket watch onto the table between them. Ornate scroll work and embellishments covering the casing of the clockwork. 

Gabriel had ordered it before this debacle. It was beautiful. Just like the intended owner. “Bury it with him.”

The words caught both visitors off guard. Jesse managed a strangled, “What?” 

“I said, bury it with him. I have no further use for it.”

“You can’t mean that, Mr. Reyes.”

Cutting off the female detective with a hard voice. “I mean exactly what I say, Miss Amari. The man that watch was intended for is dead. What purpose does it now serve but a painful reminder of what can never be. Bury it with him. That’s where it belongs.” He stood abruptly. The chair scraping rudely against the tiles. “Now, are you finished?” 

Jesse scowled and scooped up the yellow metal. “Yeah, boss. Didn’t mean to disturb you or nothing. I’ll come visit when I can.”

“You needn’t bother.” Reyes turned away from his visitors and the pocket watch. It’s inscription repeated within his mind as he waited for the guard to return him to his cell. _*Yours is my Heart alone. Eternally yours, Gabriel.*_ He had sung that song to Jack so many nights within the halls of the _Lavender Shade_. Singing the words his heart could not speak. He had wanted to present it to the man and ask to stay with him for the rest of their lives. 

Now his endless days of monotony was filled with self imposed isolation. The blond haired-blue eyed angel never left his thoughts. Hard as his facial expression became, Gabriel armored his tender heart from the world. Waiting until the day of his release. 

He stood on the dusty highway outside the electric fence surrounding the penitentiary. There was nowhere for him to go. At least not without bringing back the painful memories. Stoically he buried such thoughts. They did him no benefit. When a familiar sleek black car kicked up dust along the road, Gabriel was barely ready to face the rest of the world. It would be one with little joy, but that was no stretch of the imagination. He would still find a way with the dim light guiding him.

The surprise within the car was Miss Amari and a young girl. Jesse explained that they were going to the train station immediately. It seemed highly unusual, but as Gabriel had no residence he felt like returning to he accepted silently. The country side blended into the city. It felt like a different world. Then to the train station. Long passenger cars, coupled with sleeping and dining cars told Gabriel they were in for a long trip. Amari and her daughter, Fareeha, held their own conversations. Gabriel couldn’t decide why the woman had come except that Jesse had requested it. The teenager was on the cusp of legal adulthood. Had been acting as one long before now. Gabriel knew he himself had conditions of parol to meet so perhaps the detective was acting in some official capacity.

Reyes kept his silence the entire time. McCree did not seem deterred. He talked about working in a plane manufacturing plant now. Learning how to be a mechanic along side one of his friends. Not until they were passing rows of tall green crops bearing golden ears of corn beneath the coarse husks did Gabriel ask where they were going. They were days away from New York now.

Amari simply answered with the state. Indiana.

It was a monumental struggle from that point to their goal to maintain any sense of decorum. The few years of masking his grief threatened to unravel at any moment. The small farming town had only one tiny hotel. Because they arrived at night, they were forced to wait until morning. Gabriel knew where they were going. Sleep eluded him now. When distance kept these thoughts at bay, he had been fine. At least manageable. Now he paced in between the forced rounds of sleep. 

Finally Amari directed them to the cemetery outside the country church. Gabriel did not need directions to find Jack’s gravesite. The name Morrison filled the yard. It was a family plot. His dance partner had the newest. He swallowed hard as he faced the stone. _*John Francis “Jack” Morrison. Beloved son. Respected police officer.*_ No parent should have to bury their son.

Delicately he traced the name he knew. As fondly as if it were Jack’s strong chin itself. Unshed tears blurred his vision but he saw the gold chain swing towards him. Clutching the pocket watch close to his chest, Gabriel sank to his knees. They would no longer support him. All the grief he could not show for so many years erupted forth. Forehead pressed against the cool granite, Gabriel searched for the will to continue. In Spanish he whispered all the words he had never been able to say to this man who held his heart. 

The world fell away. Until it was just him kneeling before the imagined specter of his blond haired-blue eyed angel. He had never been strictly religious but lessons from his childhood filtered through to now. He begged for forgiveness. For anything he had kept from Jack. Tears finally dry and a gaping hole in his heart remained, Gabriel was ready to continue on.

~~~~~~~ooooo!!!!!!!ooooo~~~~~~

The time would come at any moment. A thin wizened old man lay propped up on several pillows. Gray hair neatly combed though lacking the embellishing curl. Gaunt and hollow, it was a wonder the man had survived all these years. Being broken hearted failed to take him down even as it cast a shadow over everything he had done. Jesse made sure his mentor was as comfortable as possible before taking a seat in the recliner. He refused to let the old man pass away alone. Not after everything they had been through.

The ever present golden pocket watch was propped up and opened so Reyes could see the inscription whenever he glanced to the beside table. The man had dutifully wound it every morning and every night. The only timepiece he carried.

Still he never danced again. Never sang. Rarely did he pick up his viola to pluck out fond melodies and preform general maintenance on the instrument. But he was always there for Jesse’s and Fareeha’s important moments. Quiet and supportive. Always kept a low public profile as the owner of a few movie houses. Jesse wished the man could have found the same joy he had had in the old dance hall. But he understood. Times were changed. And now Jesse cared for his mentor and promised to take him back to Indiana when the time came.

During the early morning hours when the world slept, a ghostly figured approached the old man resting in bed. No further chest rise or fall was seen. With hair shining in a golden halo above brilliant crystal blue eyes and radiant smile, the phantom gently placed a hand on the shoulder of the earthly body. Leaning down he pressed a tender kiss to the man’s temple.

Rustling from an eternal slumber, the wispy gray hair took on a fuller shape. Sleek black and perfect curl. The neatly trimmed goatee reformed along with a bright smile of recognition. Age kept a claim on him with a few wrinkles around the eyes and several deep scars across his face. Time had not been easy on this spirit. Still the second ephemeral being rose gracefully and immediately tucked himself into the waiting arms of his angel. Surprise claimed the blond’s face, but he held his burden lovingly. Before leading his beloved from the room, the apparition fondly brushed his finger along the inscription of the golden pocket watch. Time now stood still for them. In perpetuity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *tissues, hot chocolate, tea?* There will be light at the end of this tunnel.


	9. 'Til the End of Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel makes a fateful decision, but eventually returns to Jack's comforting embrace.

**Alternate Ending: ’Til the End of Time**

Gabriel knew he had been shot. Somewhere between the chest and abdomen. Jack’s desperate face staring down at him. Streetlight giving the blond hair a magnificent halo. So ending up in the hospital handcuffed to a bed meant an ambulance was involved. He just couldn’t remember it. The uniformed police officer sitting next to him was a complete stranger. Not one from Morrison’s district. Possibly one from Amari’s. Either way, the man glared at him as though he was going to try and make a break for it at any moment. Gabriel sighed and only gave a halfhearted tug to the metal surrounding his wrists just to check his range of motion.

His chest hurt anyway.

If he had required an ambulance then that left Jack at the scene. Did he know the outcome? 

The next person Gabriel saw was not the man who fought so hard to keep him alive on that cement slab. It was Gerard Lacroix. The District Attorney had to coordinate the plans for Gabriel’s future. Two of Gabriel’s men had survived with minor injuries and were being held in an uptown station.They were to be expert witnesses in the trial against Ernesto Alcazar and his gang. By virtue of being friends with Lacroix, Reyes was given a choice since they would be enough. 

The police could not protect him from the reach of his own family. The Kings of Havana would find him anywhere on the continental United States or Mexico. Since Alcazar was alive the man could turn against the Cuban mafia. Gabriel knew his family would have little interest in finding him so long as Ernesto kept silent. If the New Yorker started to talk about all the deals the gangs were part of, then Reyes would be in trouble for not ‘handling’ the situation. So he could stay and risk everyone he loved on a prayer that a bully would not squeal. Or he could leave America.

Gabriel’s heart could not handle such a choice. He knew that he would never put Jack in danger if he could avoid it. But he wanted so desperately to stay with the man. Ultimately he chose to leave. Jack’s life was far more important than Gabriel’s own happiness. The detective might disagree, but Morrison was not the one in the difficult situation.

For convenience, the world was told Gabriel Reyes had died from his wounds. A corpse matching his general size and description took his place for the burial the Reyes family would demand. The body mutilated, presumedly done by a rouge policeman with hatred towards the mafia, to ensure poor recognition and a closed casket should any from Cuba actually attend. Gabriel’s family was not the kind to mourn.

From there Reyes went first to England. He had visited plenty of places in Europe but this time had no plans. He wound up in Berlin’s cabaret district. Once again catering to people who needed a place to be themselves and seek pleasures from those of like mind. His nightclub was small compared to the palace he left in America. But it suited and brought income enough to survive.

At least until the regime change.

Gabriel knew enough to get out before politics completely turned against those he now lived with. Some refused to accept that it was possible. Hanging on the edge of activity, he heard horrific stories of one way trains and the stench of death outside certain cities. He may not have much political standing, but he knew how to forge documents. As the frantic need increased across Germany and further across Europe, Gabriel pushed as many people to leave as possible. Their documents faked, but with enough confidence and some luck the potential victims escaped.

He never charged for any of the papers he created. Moving with the scares from Germany to Poland and the edges of Russia. He learned broken bits of those languages while there. Always trying to dodge the authorities lest he get sent to the same camps. But in the mountains of southern Germany, Gabriel’s luck finally ran out. Instead of sending him to those camps, they sent him to a prisoner of war camp. He passed as an American after all. All those years split between New Orleans and New York had granted him something. He spent six long months there. Then the surrender was announced. Liberation commenced. 

When most of the troops went home as quickly as possible, Gabriel delayed. It had been over half a decade since he had seen New York. Perhaps the Kings of Havana had forgotten him. Instead he helped people rebuild the bomb riddled nation, terrified of what awaited him across the ocean. Through some twisted belief in redemption, the former mafia boss remained among the rubble. How he had survived the American air raids, Gabriel would never know. It was now a full two years after the war that he finally decided to return to the one place that ever felt like home.

There were no ticker tape parades as he walked through Times Square. No marching bands playing in Central Park. He was not a soldier and had no one to welcome him off the boat. But these streets were both familiar and utterly changed. Eventually he found his way to the warehouses he remembered. Where his establishment once resided. _Lavender Shade_ was boarded up now. Broken windows and cracked plaster. The tarnished _24_ above the door remained the only indicator of what this building used to be.

He stood in the cold drizzle, umbrella providing protection, as he relived all the precious moments from within. Few people were out that evening. They were all in a hurry to get out of the weather. Until one set of footsteps stopped not too far from the lamp post. “This place used to really be something.” The gravely voice sunk so far into depression that it hurt Gabriel’s heart sounded familiar. But he had listened to so many strangers and their tales of woe that he should not get too invested in yet another. “I used come here to waste my nights drinking and dancing. And had a few good laughs. Just came to say goodbye to the one physical reminder I had of those times before it gets knocked down.”

The word ‘waste’ broke the performer’s heart. Had those nights seeking escape from the horrors of the real world been that meaningless. He tilted slightly so his umbrella no long obscured the speaker. Underneath the thick raincoat and damp wool hat was a peek of wheat colored hair, touched with gray. The shadow from the brim lifted briefly until Gabriel saw a flash of blue within the wrinkled brow. Was heaven actually looking out for him for once?

Attempting to sound conversational, Gabriel offered a mild description of his own memories. “Saturday nights were some of the best nights this place ever saw.” The familiar stranger, because Gabriel dared not to hope, scoffed and started to turn away. Gabriel was desperate. He did not want to call out the wrong name, but he needed to know. He couldn’t loose the man again if it was him. “Singing here on those nights just to watch one beautiful face light up with a smile was worth everything to me.” This time the blond paused to glance towards the umbrella wielding gentleman. Gabriel turned to face the man fully. If it was not Jack Morrison, then perhaps he could give at least one of his former patrons a proper farewell. “Dancing with that coordinately challenged angel was my little piece of heaven.”

“Gabe…?” Blue wide eyes poked through the shadows and the scarf. The breath was knocked out of him as the man lunged forward and embraced him. Gabriel staggered a moment from surprise. Jack’s hat lost to the building puddles but the umbrella covered them both as the one time mafia boss wrapped his arms around the other man. His fingers trailing through the straw colored hair and pressing his cheek tightly against the man’s crown. He would never leave again.

“Good evening, Jack. It’s been a long time.”

“Long time?” The detective pulled back and slammed a fist into Gabriel’s shoulder. The force and shock sent the former entertainer a staggering step back. “Long time my ass. It’s been almost a decade since I saw you loaded up into that ambulance then pronounced dead. I had a gravestone for company for nearly ten years. Right next to your wife! And you have the nerve to say ‘it’s been a long time’?”

Each verbal blow hurt far more than that one physical strike. He closed his eyes to withstand them, feeling the tears build behind those lids. He would not cry in public. No matter what he himself had been through, Jack’s suffering was just as real. Gabriel was just overjoyed at seeing his love again and tormented with the pain he had left in his wake. “I’m sorry… I…” Forcing his eyes open, Gabriel would do this right. Jack deserved that at the very least. The weariness worn around those crystal blue eyes spoke of a hard life. “I beg your forgiveness, Jack Morrison. My choice left you with a lie because I thought it was the only way to protect you from my family’s vengeance. I know I do not deserve to be pardoned in light of what you must have suffered as a result. I can only offer my words of apology—”

Jack pulled Gabriel into a sudden desperate kiss. Strong pale hands captured Gabriel’s head and held him in place as Jack pressed in with an open mouthed avalanche of emotion. Left gasping for breath, Gabriel barely heard his detective whisper, “Shut up, Gabe. You have too many words. I would have settle for the ‘I’m sorry.’ Now come on. You can explain when we get home.”

Stooping to pick up his lost hat, Jack paused when Gabriel’s feet could not move. He wanted to but he was stunned by everything that had just transpired. Finally the blond grabbed his arm and Gabriel stumbled forward until his feet took over their task without conscious thought. “Home?” Gabriel no longer had a place to call home here.

“Yes. Home. You remember Ana Amari?”

“We met briefly.”

“She is a friend of mine. And following you.. well what looked like your death, she offered her townhome to Jesse and me following everything. We have since moved into a different one. The Lacroixs returned to France now that the war is over. One to help with the rebuilding effort and two to check on Ms. Lacroix’s family holdings. Jesse enlisted and went to the Pacific. The last letter I had from him was that he and Jamie were fine and stationed in Tokyo.” Jack spoke with such pride about the young man Gabriel had to abandon. Gabriel focused on holding the umbrella and listening to his country boy talk about all the things he had missed. 

This continued around the dinner table with Ana and her grown child Fareeha. He learned of the young lady’s flying efforts in shuttling the needed planes to the troops. And how she had followed her mother into law enforcement, though with connections to her friend Lena Oxton she kept flying. Gabriel said very little. He did not want to add his horrors to the joy victory brought these people. He smiled and asked small probing questions to continue the lighter conversation.

He was offered the guest room. Though he felt out of place within this happy home, he appreciated the thought. Showered and dressed for bed, Gabriel ended up standing by the window and gazed at a city street not destroyed by war. The last street he saw unharmed was demolished by the time he returned to Berlin. A soft knock at his door broke his downwardly spiraling thoughts. Jack stood on the other side of the door. Two dark blue mugs of hot chocolate in hand. “I know it is rather presumptuous of me, but would a gentleman like yourself allow a breach in decorum?” Jack offered a mug and gentle smile in light of Gabriel’s bewilderment.

Accepting the warm ceramic, Gabriel stepped back to allow Jack entry into the guest room. There was no couch or really any suitable place to sit. Only the bed filled with lacy pillow cases. By unspoken agreement, the two used the bedside table to hold their drinks as they crawled up against the headboard. It was the same comforting position Gabriel had found so long ago in Jack’s apartment. An arm across his shoulder and a broad chest to rest against. The same sturdy heartbeat thudded in his ears. 

Hot chocolate long gone and mug removed from his drowsy hands, Jack smoothed a hand across Gabriel’s back as if sensing the distress still roiling deep within. “Talk to me, Gabe. Please.” The feather light kiss to his temple continued to have the power to ease all of Gabriel’s fears.

Still he could not find the words. Even if he had promised to reveal everything to his detective. That block he created early in their relationship remained. He swallowed hard as he tucked himself deeper into Jack’s chest. “Another night…” Those were the only words he could form. Like before his blond haired-blue eyed angel did not ask further questions. That Jack trusted him to hold his own memories opened a festering wound deep within him because he had made that promise to himself. Instead he pushed that day further down the road. It wasn’t fair to the man who held him, but the pain of confession kept him silent.

He clung to Jack’s sleep shirt. Afraid to ask the man to stay the night after so many years apart. After he had abandoned them for fear of retribution. Jack kissed him again. Long slow and tender. A promise. “Go to sleep, Gabe.” Jack shifted from the bed and collected the blue mugs. Gabriel could only watch as the detective clicked the bedroom door closed. His words failed him when faced with this man. Actions had always been clearer. In the strange room, on the strange bed, Gabriel could not find sleep. 

He accompanied the two detectives at the breakfast table. It was awkward for him. Their wartime stories were complete. Both Amari and Morrison waited on his story. Why he left them. Gabriel did not answer those questioning looks. Abandoning the eggs and toast half eaten, Gabriel left the kitchen. He had spent nearly a decade wishing every night to be in Jack’s arms and now he did not feel worthy to stay in the same room with him. Instead he found the front window where he could watch normal life. It passed him by. He was so lost in the painful past that he did not know how to appreciate what was before him.

Ultimately it had been his decisions that lead to this moment. Gabriel had to accept that. Only he did not know how to remedy it. He had gone to the District Attorney to seek a path to stay with Jack. Which immediately took him as far from his love as possible. The choice place for voluntary exile had been set on a course towards destruction. And he had stayed. Out of some misguided effort to think he could make up for all his wrongs by using those very skills to smuggle out people, he had stayed. Now he had his past partner right in front of him and Gabriel could not find the words Jack claimed he had too many of.

“Gabriel?” Jack used his full name which had not been the case since the early days of their budding relationship. Turning from where he stood at the parlor window, the former mafia boss’s eyes locked onto the leather case he believed he would never see again. “Jesse explained that you used to play. He did not know the full story, but he remembered listening to you. Ana convinced Jesse to learn how to play later on. He took care of the viola up until he left for the war. I don’t know if it is still playable… It has been several years. I tried…” Jack rambled as he placed the case on the coffee table. “But it is yours. Obviously important if you shipped it to me at the station.”

Chest tight with one decent memory from his childhood back within reach, Gabriel knelt before the case and opened the familiar clasps. Ran his fingers along the deep rosewood body. The black fingerboard with strings still holding the bridge in place. That Jesse gained inspiration for learning how to play from listening to his own last ditch efforts to release his frustration warmed a place deep in his heart Gabriel had never felt before.

He removed the viola carefully and reached into the velvet lining to find the tiny blue floral embroidered handkerchief. Exactly as he remembered it. Pressing the cloth to his nose, Gabriel searched his memory for the Hibiscus and Caribbean Lily his mother had cultivated for their home outside Havana. He was getting old as that memory did not immediately surface like it used to.

Gabriel replaced the handkerchief and focused on the instrument. His fingers plucked the strings and he tuned it without thought. All of his lessons and practices started coming back to him with startling ease. This was the one final escape he had. He took this opportunity as a lifeline. The one thing in all of New York that had remained the same a decade after leaving.

On standing, he started to run through scales. Adjusting the tuning as he did so. The familiar sounds returning him to a sense of peace he had not known since leaving Jack’s apartment on that cold winter morning. Jesse had taken good care of this viola. Jack had tried. And it sounded as warm and melodious as he last remembered. He did not bother with the jazz tunes as a warm up. He went directly for the classical masters. He poured everything into those complicated trilling pieces created for expressing complex emotions. Once he could no longer remember the exact melodies, Gabriel started to create new ones. Whatever was inside his soul bled into the music. 

He never wanted to stop. Swaying with the sound. Eyes closed to better see the notes. He couldn’t forget any part of his past. He would never be able to escape it. But so long as the music flowed through him the pain from his past couldn’t touch him. He preformed. He told his story note by note. For an audience of one. Words constantly failed him. But this would never lie.

Gabriel didn’t know how long he played. Only that when his bow stuttered across the strings and clattered to the table, someone was there to hold him up. His sight blurred from unshed tears. Someone took the viola from his trembling hands. Another eased him to the sofa. Strong arms embraced him and pulled him close. A steady heartbeat reached the ear pressed close to that broad chest. Unchanging. Familiar. No matter how hard he tried to forget during his self enforced exile, this beat resonated with his core. Steadied him. The beat lost to him for so long. 

Even the music failed to keep the agony at bay. Too many years. Too many tragedies. All of it starting with one fateful decision. “I’m sorry, Jack. I didn’t want to leave. You saw what happened when I tried… The thought of you in the crossfire…. I couldn’t bear it…”

“Shh.. Gabe… It’s alright.” Jack halted the distressed babble. “Take your time. And breathe. I’m not going anywhere.” Those arms tried to shield him from the turmoil rumbling within his soul. He did not deserve the patience this man gave him. But he took it anyway. A gentle kiss to his brow and Gabriel sank deep into the cotton shirt covering the expansive chest propping him up. “I’m willing to listen. Just as I’ve always been. Please…Gabe, just tell me.”

“Where do I even begin.”

“Where did you go after the hospital?”

“Berlin.” Just that one word opened the floodgates. From there in hushed whispers and strangled words Gabriel choked out his story. He had no knowledge of time at that point. Jack never interrupted. Just soothing him through the worst or asking a bland ‘and then?’ or ‘what happened next?’ His mouth was dry by the time Gabriel finally reached his return to New York. Early in the morning, wandering the changed streets in the rain. Up until he met Jack at the condemned _Lavender Shade._ Silence followed. As well as a comforting hand, steady heartbeat, and a few more of those feather light kisses into his hair, his brow, his temple. Slowly Gabe felt composed enough to whisper a plea, “Stay with me?”

“Of course, Gabe. I will stay with you.” Within the cocoon of Jack’s strong arms, Gabriel slowly relaxed against the broad chest. Exhaustion taking hold. Jack helped rock him into much needed slumber. Held in the one place he felt at home.


	10. Swinging on a Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And sometimes we dream of fairytale weddings and happily ever afters.
> 
> -
> 
> A heartfelt thank you to all who traveled these roads with us. This has been an amazing journey that could not have been done without all of your support

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Though we have reached the conclusion of this Dream, fragments still exist to be shared.
> 
> Now an explicit continuation of the wedding night exists in **I surrender, dear**.

**Alternate Ending: Swinging on a Star**

A clear and cold winter night accompanied him through his trek across town. Jack reached the grand foyer of the dance hall and automatically went to check his thick wool coat and hat. Cecil, the young man behind the counter stopped him. “Mr. Reyes is not here tonight, Mr. Morrison. He asked that the next time you came in that you receive this.” That thick parchment, same as the initial note bearing the address of this club, was presented to him on a silver tray.

Immediately Jack opened it. _*Dearest Jack, Please forgive me for not being present this evening with you. There was some important business I had to attend to following my departure from your apartment. For reasons we both understand, I could not inform you of my movements nor my decisions. I know you must be desperate for answers at this point. I wish I could provide them to you myself, however I must direct you to Monsieur Gerard Lacroix. Through him I believe most of your concerns may be addressed. May these days be fortuitous for us both as I do not know how my choices will transpire. Eternally yours, Gabriel.*_

Jack folded the letter neatly and closed his eyes to grant himself a moment to think. What had happened between yesterday morning and tonight? Gabriel had been in serious trouble but would not clarify. All suspicion rested on the mafia. He had one name that might provide answers on Gabriel’s disappearance. “Cecil? I need a phone and privacy. Can you accommodate?”

“Of course, Mr. Morrison. Ernie! Take Mr. Morrison to Mr. Reyes’s office.” A teenager no older than young McCree exited the coat room and beckoned Jack to follow.

Up a back flight of stairs, Jack found himself in a small office with a window overlooking the alley. It was neatly arranged, almost void of any material one would expect to find in an office. No ledger or invoices expected of a restaurant. Just the stack of thick parchment stationary identical to the one Gabriel wrote that letter on. Also on the desk was a phone. Not the ornate ones he saw patrons using on the edges of the dance hall. This one was simple and black. Functional. Jack dialed the one person he knew who could answer his question and not think him an idiot. “Amari residence.” The precise female voice answered.

“Ana, this is Jack.” He rubbed his eyes and forced a pause for breath. He did not need to sound frantic. “I need to know if Mr. Lacroix is home.”

The tone carried all the irritation of her words. “Jack, do you know what time it is? It’s too late for social calls, and much too late for phone calls.”

“It’s important, Ana. It’s about someone I care a great deal about.”

The silence from the other end made Jack nervous. “Jesse said you might call.” Ana’s voice had gotten serious. She no longer thought him an idiot. “I can’t talk about it more than that. But yes. Mr. Lacroix is home. He might not like you visiting at this hour, but I think he’d understand why.”

“Jesse?” That name. How did the female detective know Gabe’s errand boy? “Jesse McCree? What has he got to do with this?”

“It’s a long story, Jack. Better you talk to Mr. Lacroix before we get into it.”

“I’m coming over as soon as I get a cab. Thank you, Ana.”

“You’re welcome. Now get moving. He’s not going to stay awake all night.”

Jack hung up and rushed back to the coatroom. He had no idea how accommodating the District Attorney would be this late on a Saturday night. Ana was right. The earlier the better. Cecil was there waiting for him. “A cab for you, Mr. Morrison?”

“Yes, thank you. How…?”

“Usually when someone is in that much of a hurry, they need one. It’s waiting outside.”

Jack called out his thanks once more. Directing the cab to Ana’s address on High Street, Jack fiddled with Gabriel’s letter in his hands. What had his club owner gotten himself into? Why couldn’t Gabe had just stayed and let them deal with the fall out together? So many ‘could have’ scenarios ran through Jack’s brain as the cab wove through city traffic. There must have been at least one possibility where Gabriel was not in the mortal danger Jack imagined.

Paying the cabdriver barely registered as he exited the car, intent on the address next to his friend and colleague. Ana must have seen him roll up as she was out to meet him within moments. She did not ask questions and only informed him that Lacroix knew Jack was coming. Ana explained that she had called him after Jack hung up. That expedited matters. Still Jack was on pins and needles as they waited for the District Attorney to answer the door.

Neatly dressed as though he had come directly from the office, the Gerard Lacroix greeted them himself. “Detective Morrison. Please come in. Miss Amari informed me you were coming in regards to one Gabriel Reyes?” The French gentleman gestured them inside to the parlor.

Where the other two occupied the chairs, Jack paced. He could not sit still while he had no answers. “Where is he?”

“Patience, Mr. Morrison. There are a few things you must know.” Lacroix was all business now. Jack knew better than to argue with that tone. The detective had presented cases to this man in hopes of getting an indictment for some suspect or other. When the District Attorney spoke, law enforcement listened. There was only so much persuasion one could do to change a man’s mind. “First being that Mr. Reyes’s location is not to be revealed to anyone. Specifically I should not be informing you, but I understand your relationship with Mr. Reyes is close. And Mr. Reyes requested that I tell you what has happened should you come asking. As he is a very good friend of mine, I agreed. Though this is highly against protocol.”

“Mr. Lacroix, I am aware of how important protocol is, but I must know what has happened. He… We….” Jack had no idea how to identify their relationship. It just was.

“You are important to him as well. I do not judge. Otherwise, Gabriel would not have confided in me. The little that he did while we made arrangements. First allow me to ease your fears. He is alive. Though injured, he is expected to make a full recovery.” Lacroix held up a hand to halt Jack in his tracks of incessant questioning. “Gabriel and his three surviving followers are now state’s witnesses. We must keep them in protective custody for their safety. It is unknown how many of their enemies remain alive. Ernesto Alcazar was killed in a shootout between Mr. Reyes’s faction and Alcazar’s faction. Earlier this evening I received news that Estela Alcazar Reyes, Gabriel’s wife, committed suicide upon learning of her husband and her brother’s demise.”

Jack felt as though he had been punched in the gut. “Gabe was… married?” He knew his dance partner kept secrets from him, but this? He sank to the sofa as the implications of their affair filtered through his addled brain.

“He never told you?” Lacroix sounded surprised. “I am sure he has his reasons.”

“And he was in a shootout?” This whole situation just wasn’t making sense to him. “Where is he now?”

“In the hospital. Where are you going?” The District Attorney stood as if to stop him. Jack would not have it.

The detective was already up and pulling on his jacket. “To see him.”

Ana tried to be the voice of reason. “Jack, it’s long past visiting hours.”

“I just found out that Gabe was shot. I can’t sit here and wait for morning. I need to see him.”

Lacroix sighed. “We were afraid this would happened. Very well Mr. Morrison. We’ll accommodate but when I tell you it is time to leave, we must leave.” Lacroix led the way to his own car and driver. He must have expected this turn of events. Or had Gabriel explained Jack’s predictable response. Ana elected to stay as Fareeha was still asleep.

The trip to the hospital almost killed Jack with worry. He was able to compose himself before they reached the exterior doors. Following Lacroix in Jack was terrified of what he would see. There were police officers outside the ward and sitting just outside a bed curtained off. The district attorney sent that officer away as he and Jack rounded the privacy barrier. There laying on the bed was a badly scraped and beat up Gabriel Reyes. Right hand and left ankle handcuffed to the bed. Left arm heavily bandaged and in a sling. More stained bandaged hugged the man’s chest, betraying a brutal encounter. But he was breathing gently and appeared to be resting well. Jack immediately took the vacant chair and tucked his hand into Gabriel’s right, willing the man to wake up.

After a few moments the man stirred. An unrestrained quiet moan of pain accompanied the movements. Under the dark swelling, the eyes of burnt caramel sought the cause of his waking. Jack’s heart ripped at seeing his gentleman in such a state. But even in the physical pain and restraints, Gabe had a soft smile under his beard just for Jack. That perfect curl finally mussed beyond repair. “Jack….”

“Gabe. I’ll get the full story later. I’m just glad you’re alive.” Jack leaned in, pressing gently against Gabriel’s side in as close to a hug as a man with bound limbs could accommodate. When he withdrew, Jack abruptly swiped Gabe’s cheek. It was playful but because of the bruising it did cause the performer to wince. Jack felt his heart squeeze in sympathy, but bit out in annoyance. “That’s for not telling me you were married.”

A deeper wince crossed the man’s expressive face, quickly followed by regret. “Alright… I deserved that one. Sorry… I just… It never seemed important when with you.”

“Well, when you get out, you’re telling me everything. Answering every question I have ever had.” Speaking firmly, Jack promised both of them that no further secrets would lay between them after this moment.

A resigned sigh accompanied Gabe’s shallow nod. “Of course, Jack. I owe you that much.” The cuffed hand grasped Jack’s tightly. “Thank you for coming. I hoped…” Fear that Jack would have simply dismissed the man as a common criminal shot through Gabriel’s eyes.

“I owe you a chance to explain all this. And I did have suspicions that I never tried to answer.” A cough from behind the curtain signaled that Jack had to wrap it up. He leaned forward with only a brief glance to see if anyone was looking and kissed Gabe on the temple. He felt the man relax completely from that kiss, as if he had been terrified Jack would never want him after all of this and now had a promise things could return to something of what they had before.

The opportunity for explanation came several days later. Over dinner at the Lacroix townhome, Gerard and Ana did explain the deal to turn state’s witness for testimony against much of the Alcazar gang in exchange for reduced sentences for their own crimes. Ana dovetailed into the arrival of Ernesto and the shootout between the cars. The brawl between the two leaders once their bullets were gone. How Jesse’s revolver gave the fatal blow just as Ana’s backup rolled onto the docks. Jesse was sitting in another prison waiting for this whole situation to come to a head. But without that shot, Gabe might have been beaten to death. Already wounded from a bullet to the arm he was compromised in trying to fend off the more muscular opponent. Broken ribs and severe bruising were the extent of the injuries. Jack promised to see the kid himself and thank him.

Then came the verdict as to Jesse and Gabriel’s future. And the others from Gabe’s faction. Because Jesse was still technically a minor, he was granted some leniency. Lacroix managed to get McCree to serve his time under house arrest with Amari. The prosecutor also promised to try him as a juvenile. All accounts said it was in defense for another. Nor was anyone denying the facts.

Gabriel was a different case. The deal with the District Attorney only included immunity for murder charges in exchange for passing information regarding the other gangs in New York to the police. With Alcazar dead all that remained were the underlings. A few still wanted to prosecute Reyes for smuggling weapons and drugs across international lines. All the while the man remained under guard. First at the hospital. Then within the jail. Officially Jack knew nothing of where the former mafia boss was. However the long days at work could not keep his mind off how his entertainer was stuck behind bars.

Jack pushed Lacroix to get Gabriel out. But in reality the District Attorney had little power over the mafia boss’s release. The Frenchman had already put their deal into action. With gangsters still at large, Gabriel’s safety was of primary importance. It was easiest to keep the entertainer within the stone walls of jail. None of it sat well with Morrison. But there was nothing he could do. He traveled between his own apartment, work and Ana’s townhome.

Young McCree was perhaps the only one who did not know the full truth. Jack watched as the teenager started to piece together the facts. He asked after Gabriel’s health and only got unsatisfactory answers in return. Life meandered on and neither of them were allowed to visit Reyes.

Then one afternoon Jack received a slip of paper saying a watch was ready for him to pick up. Knowing he had not made this order, Jack wondered if Gabriel was behind this. The pocket watch he picked up was beautiful. It was far more elaborate than anything he had ever seen. When he read the inscription, Jack could only smile. Of course Gabriel would create such a gift. He took it back to Ana’s and showed it to Jesse. “What am I supposed to do with this?”

Jesse laughed and grabbed the watch. “It’s exactly what boss wanted. You should have heard him talk. ‘A blond more precise and punctual than Big Ben.’ He said he was expecting this soon. Didn’t know he put you on the receipt.” Jack took back the watch. Pocket watches were not his choice in fashion, but because Gabriel had gone through such effort Jack tucked it into his vest pocket.

There it remained. A constant reminder of Gabriel’s presence even when the man could not be by his side. At least until he saw a familiar profile across the street as he walked home. The thick wool coat and dark hat could not hide that perfect curl or neatly trimmed goatee. Neither were quite as precise as Jack remembered. But grooming while in a jail cell could not have been easy. The performer stood in the lightly falling snow gazing up at the train tracks passing next to the apartments. Jack simply stood behind the man. “Not thinking about the night we met, are you?”

Turning just enough to show off that fond smile poking through the black goatee, Gabriel returned. “No. Thinking about the afternoon you made hot chocolate.”

“Would you like a cup?”

“If it would not be too much trouble.” Gabriel sounded tired. He bore scars from the serious injuries on his face. The bruises had healed at least. Jack found himself wondering how well his gentleman had faired behind bars and if Gabriel would ever talk about that time. All he could offer was a place to sleep. Perhaps for more than one night.

~~~~~~~ooooo!!!!!!!ooooo~~~~~~

A few nights brought them to a front porch of an acquaintance. Jack did not know many people on High Street, but Ana insisted they attend a Christmas party. Beside him Gabriel fidgeted with his tie. “You look fine. It’s just a group of friends.”

“You’ll have to forgive me. I’ve not actually been to one these types of parties.”

Jack chuckled. “Owner of one of the most glamorous supper clubs in the city has never been to a Christmas party?” Gabe scowled at the teasing but did cease his fiddling. Both hands secured the scarf wrapped bottle of wine. A gift he insisted on giving the host and hostess. When the door opened to the striking image of a blonde woman taller than either man, Jack made the introductions and how Ana Amari had extended the invitation. Ingrid Lindholm accepted them with a warm welcome. Apparently the couple was the talk of High Street, much to Jack’s embarrassment.

The house was filled with decorations and lively chatter. Children scampered through the halls, playing with new toys or stealing desserts. The older kids hung out by the fireplace. Jesse was among them. It never ceased to amaze him that the rough and tumble kid had befriended two daughters of wealthy families and got his own invitation to this event. Jack knew Brigette followed in Reinhardt’s fighting spirit. He had only met Lena once at _Lavender Shade_ , but suspected she frequented the establishment more often. The lanky boy uncomfortable in a second hand suit was new to him. Though Jamison was no stranger to Gabe, judging from the performer’s lighthearted accusations about the boy messing with a delivery truck’s radio.

Regardless of whether or not Gabriel had been to an informal Christmas party before, he was social enough for it to never matter. When the massive German discovered Gabriel spoke his native language, the two were soon deep in an animated discussion. Jack had no idea what they talked about, but Reinhardt was all grins. Nor had he known of the many languages his entertainer knew. Soon enough Reinhardt took control of the piano and Gabriel started to sing German songs and carols. The children begged to join and immediately and Gabriel switched to English. Jack didn’t think he had ever seen a smile broader or happier than the one plastered under Gabriel’s goatee that night.

Ana stood beside Jack watching little Fareeha join the multitude of Lindholm grandchildren in singing and dancing beside the decorated Christmas tree. “He’s not what I expected.”

The detective hid his smile behind a glass of whiskey. “You were expecting dark and brooding with a touch of evil? Don’t let this fool you. He can be that. But this is who he is. Who he wants to be. Otherwise I don’t think he would have stayed with me for so long.” Songs filled the evening. Gabriel taking a break when Gerard and Amelie entered the room. Soon French flowed from the mouth of the entertainer. Jack could only assume it was gratitude for the plea deal that allowed him his freedom this holiday season.

Slowly the younger children started to fall asleep. That left space for the adults to start dancing. Either to Reinhardt’s piano and Gabriel’s voice or to chosen records. Jack was hesitant to dance before his friends. Somehow the anonymity of the club made it so much easier. Gerard and his wife also made such a beautiful couple on the make shift dance floor that Jack was surprised when the prosecutor deferred to Gabriel as a lively tune sounded from the record player. Then two professional dancers took center stage in a highly embellished foxtrot around the room.

Gerard confided in the detective. “I love dancing with Amelie, but I cannot keep up with her. But I suppose it is a good thing they do not have an eye for each other. Then all might be lost.” Jack chuckled at the thought. The two created such graceful lines and swirls together. The District Attorney had a point in how perfectly they moved. It was watching artwork come to life. Nor did it last. As much fun as the ballerina and jazz performer had, as soon as the song was over they immediately returned to their respective partners.

Long into the night when most were starting to think of home, Gabriel pulled Jack aside. The glow of candlelight highlighting the dancer’s strong features and the tree strewn with tinsel behind him, Gabriel grasped Jack’s hands while slipping to one knee. Within their palms was the golden pocket watch Jack had been wearing ever since retrieving it from the shop. Those dexterous, thieving fingers stole it from his vest pocket. But how could he be mad when such loving and vulnerable caramel eyes gazed up at him. “Jack… I really don’t know what I can offer you, but you make every second I am with you the most perfect moment. I do not want to think of a life without you. If you will have me, I would wish to stay with you for the rest of my limited time on this earth.”

Unbidden scarlet bloomed across his cheeks and Jack gripped the watch and hands within his own. “Of course I will have you, Gabe” Jack immediately pulled his dancer into his arms. And audience be damned, he pulled the man into a kiss. More evenings would follow, but tonight this was all there was to the world.

~~~~~~~ooooo!!!!!!!ooooo~~~~~~

The small crowd within the performance hall of the _Lavender Shade_ was filled close friends. It had been several years since the incident interrupting Gabriel and Jack’s life, but now former mafia boss was certain all those interested in his death were locked away or not in pursuit. Staying in the city was dangerous, but Gabriel would not consider moving anywhere else. Jack’s life was here. So was his supper club.

Removing all illegal activities and escorting the police through every secret within the building allowed Gabriel to keep the dance hall. Now on the finely polished pine floor he stood beside one of his few upstanding friends. Gerard officiated from the flower strewn archway. This would not be legal but they could make their own promises to each other. Ivory roses and sunset orange orchids intertwined along the path created by the rows of chairs. Gabriel wore a pristine ivory white suit, topped with his white Panama style hat. An orchid tucked into his lapel finished the look. All in white, he was not the traditional groom for a wedding, waiting at the alter for his partner.

Beside him stood young Jesse McCree and his taller, somehow more awkward friend, Jamison Fawkes. Both wore the traditional suits and both shifted with the stiff cloth. The Australian actually pulled at the collar several times. A white orchid contrasted against their formal black lapel.

Along the white carpet leading to the alter little Fareeha skipped wearing her soft peach dress, trailing orange rose petals in her wake. The ceremony continued with the young ladies, Lena and Brigette in stunning ivory dresses, bearing the off-white rose and sunset orange orchid bouquets. Both young women grinned and chuckled, betraying the scene behind the doors to be highly entertaining. Gabriel could just imagine considering the fuss Jack made when the two of them planned this symbolic ceremony in Ana’s parlor. Jack had been out voted. Because Gabriel had done the proposing, Ana agreed that the detective would walk down the aisle. It was the only issue regarding this private ceremony Gabriel would not budge on. He willingly agreed to all other traditional bridal duties. White harkened back to his days upon the Cuban shores and how he was beginning a new life. He much preferred it to the formal tuxedos.

Not a moment too soon the band picked up a different tune for the final part of the procession. Gabriel never heard the music. His eyes remained glued to the door. Ana Amari, as lovely as she was in the pastel pink dress and white roses, was not the sight he awaited. On the lady detective’s left arm was Jack Morrison. Blushing bright red and stunningly done in a formal suit, black cravat substituting the simple tie. Ivory rose tucked into his lapel. Top hat crowning his wheat gold hair and those brilliantly blue crystals locked onto Gabriel’s gaze. The most beautiful man in the world had eyes only for the entertainer. A small bouquet of roses rested in Jack’s right hand. Sunset orange orchids alighted within like butterflies.

The girls must have been giggling over this scene. The one that had Jack redder than a radish as all eyes in the room turned towards him. It was all worth it to watch the detective walk towards him as though no one else in the room existed. Gabriel nodded politely towards Ana and accepted Jack’s hands into his own. He smirked as the bouquet was subtly shoved into his hand. Taking it without question, Gabriel grinned broadly, finally having the man of his dreams within reach.

Gerard spoke the ceremonial words. Neither one were properly listening. Jack’s blush slowly faded. By the time they reached the vows, it was nearly gone. Gabriel was almost disappointed. The red blush quickly returned as Jack realized he had to speak. They had practiced their vows many times before and like clockwork Jack’s ears turned scarlet. “I, John Francis Morrison, take Gabriel Reyes, as my partner in life…” Gabriel couldn’t focus on the rest of the words. Jack had never used his middle name in any of their practices. This was new. And from the shade of red shooting down the man’s neck, this was something he preferred no one knew.

“Francis?” It was his turn, but the vows did not come out of his mouth. A room wide chuckle followed. Even the usually restrained District Attorney had a measured smile at the surprise.

“Don’t you dare,” Jack growled under his breath.

The smug grin under his neatly trimmed goatee would not vanish. “No promises.”

“Gabe. The vows.”

“Of course, Jack.” Gabriel tilted his head in acquiescence. His grin remained plastered to his face throughout the recitation of the vows. “I, Gabriel Reyes, take John Francis Morrison, as my partner in life and love, to have and to hold, for better or worse, and in sickness and in health. I promise to cherish and honor you as my one and only for all of my days.”

Gerard resumed the ceremony to much humor among the crowd. “And if the power were to be invested in me by the state of New York, I pronounce you married in the eyes of all present.”

Gabriel thought he knew what was going to happen. But Jack managed to surprise him yet again. The entertainer had arms slip around his waist and back. With just the slightest push Gabriel arched back and allowed Jack to tilt him as he braced an arm around Jack’s neck. Those blue eyes full of mischief. Gabriel got lost within those crystal orbs. At least until he sank deep into those lips pressing against his. Nothing could be sweeter. Coming up for air he realized his hat was missing. Jack had a smirk across his face from rendering Gabriel speechless.

Cheers filled the performance hall. Music started immediately. Gabriel never expected that Jack had it in him. The detective still held him close and whispered. “It’s Jack.”

Gabriel leaned in for another kiss, removing the top hat as he did so. Softly as he withdrew. “Don’t worry, Francis. After today my lips are sealed.” With the crown of gold finally visible, Gabriel felt all things in the world fall into place. Jesse returned the white hat capped with the ‘something blue’ feather tucked into the band. Gabe settle the symbolic veil back into place and linked arms with his partner to begin the recession through the shower of a cascade of red, orange and cream flower petals. The look of adoration on Jack’s face almost made Gabriel regret his idea. Almost. The detective would still be called by his middle name the entire night. He just didn’t know it yet. The important part was that they were finally together.

As the dedicated staff of the _Lavender Shade_ , who were Gabriel’s family, rearranged the chairs and decorations, all the single ladies grouped together on the dance floor. It was tradition after all. Giving Jack a quick peck on the cheek, Gabriel found an appropriate location at the edge. Ringed close was the rest of the small crowd. Even a few of his female staff joined. He had invited them to partake in the food and festivities as well. He waved the bouquet and turned his back. Share the luck of forever with another. Then tossed the roses and orchids over his shoulder. It’s path carried it over the group of ladies and into the hands of one unsuspecting lad.

Jesse caught the flowers out of surprise. If his confusion was anything to go by. The furious blush as realized what he held was worth the suspiciously calculated throw. The boy tried to give the bouquet to one of the ladies, but none of them would take it. Gabriel let the teen figure it out and he directed his attention back to the man he loved. Jack had already shed his tuxedo coat.

Quickly Gabriel tossed his hat and coat across the same chair and stole his beloved for the dance floor. It was both like before and so much different. There was no slow dance to start them off. This was officially a party now. Gabriel was not picky with who he danced with so long he returned to Jack’s arms frequently.

They were leaving the dance floor for a much needed drink when Gabriel noticed a shadow in the foyer. At first it did not concern him. People came and went freely. Then the figure actually passed the threshold. Gabriel’s heart froze. Immediately he stepped in front of Jack protectively. His face dropping from endless joy to sheer terror in a flash. The unassuming old man in the dark duster, white hair hiding under a gray fedora, appeared to be alone. However Gabriel knew this man and this man never traveled alone. Hardening his face, the entertainer assumed the stiff stance he usually did when facing off against his mafia family. “Uncle Emmanuel.”

Emmanuel made a show of eyeing the palatial performance hall. Including Jack who had a firm hand on Gabriel’s lower back. Mildly without acknowledging the stress he caused, Gabriel’s uncle nodded towards them. “Your parents would be proud.” Then the wedding crasher left without another word. Gabriel felt his breath punched out of him. A pair of hands guided him to chair. He could not believe what had just happened.

“Gabriel?” Jack finally got his attention. “Who was that?” Jack’s worried face explained that the man hovering above him had been trying to get answers longer than anyone felt comfortable.

Locking his eyes onto those brilliant blue crystals as relief suffused through him. “That was the King of the Kings of Havana.” Uncle Emmanuel, the leader of the Reyes Cartel, had left Cuba. To attend the pseudo-wedding could not have been the reason. But for Emmanuel to know that this private ceremony was to be held that day meant the Reyes family must have been watching them. Yet they had done nothing. Not being part of the Cartel any more meant that Gabriel knew nothing of their current workings. Only that he was not needed. It was liberating. And oddly mournful.

Voices talked around him. None of the words made sense. All he could think of was how empty he felt knowing his family had no interest in him. Gabriel had been worried for nothing. Jack’s worry relaxed as he accepted his partner was no longer distressed. “Do you want me to call the police?” Jack asked wiry. They had two detectives and a prosecutor in the room. Along with several others who knew how to fire a gun.

If there was one thing Gabriel understood from that brief encounter with his uncle, it was that the Reyes family had disowned him. No one from the Kings of Havana would bother Gabriel or his friends so long as he never contacted them. He could do that. Even if it meant never seeing his island home again. “No. He is not here to cause trouble.”

“Are you sure.”

“Yes, Francis, I am.” Gabriel grinned at Jack’s wince. He pulled Jack into his lap, laughing at the surprise flash across the other man’s face. “Now Francis, when do _I_ get to meet the in-laws?”

“Not any time soon with you insisting on using that name.” Jack chuckled, relieved to see the entertainer back to the man he knew. “Now you owe me a dance.” The detective gathered Gabriel into his arms and almost immediately the band started to play a slow tender melody. The soft smile trailing from the blond’s lips melted Gabriel’s heart as he fell into step. His detective leading the pair through age old steps. Allowing his head to rest upon Jack’s shoulders and listening to whispered lyrics a hair’s breath from his ear, Gabriel never wanted to leave.

~~~~~~~ooooo!!!!!!!ooooo~~~~~~

Jesse drove the newly weds to the hotel. It had been Gabriel’s idea to slip away into a different part of town and just spend the weekend together. Jack was starting to understand why the longer the two of them were old up in the back of Gabriel’s luxurious vehicle. Jack had insisted on changing out of that tuxedo and into a more casual suit. Gabe however still wore his ivory suit with sunset orange accents. He seemed determined to make the most of his wedding dress substitute. The hat took residence in the front seat with Jesse so the entertainer could rest his head on Jack’s shoulder.

Upon reaching the no doubt exorbitantly expensive hotel paid for by the fortune Gabriel had amassed from illegal dealings, Jack watched his beloved stride purposefully through the entryway to check in. Gabriel was impatient to get the night started. The detective helped Jesse pass the bags over to the bellboy, wondering what his gentleman had planned.

“Hey, old man,” Jesse held Jack’s briefcase in his hands. For a moment the detective wanted to demand how the teenager had gotten his hands on Jack’s belongings. He sighed and accepted that he had fallen in love with a mafia boss so of course any associated with the man would be capable of theft. Jesse held out the briefcase with a frown. “Here. Proof that boss was an idiot when it came to you. Just… wait to open it long after I’m gone and you two are alone. You know how he can get the perfect pokerface in public.” Now Jack was intrigued. He took the briefcase and watched the kid return to the diver’s side. “You two are getting a cab when you’re done. Mr. Lindholm expects me at the shop Monday morning.” With that Gabriel’s young chaperone was gone.

Jack was still standing at the curb as the sleek black car drove off. Whatever was in this briefcase would no doubt be illuminating. “Jack! What are you still doing out here? The room is ready.” Gabriel called from the glass doors. The bellboy was gone so Jack must have been dumbstruck for quite a bit longer than initially thought. Shaking himself, the detective went to join his partner. Gabriel eyed him incredulously. “Tell me you did not bring work with you.”

“What I bring is not up to you.”

“Then I am going to have to make sure work is the last thing on your mind.” Gabriel reached for the briefcase as Jack approached. The detective smoothly sidestepped the manicured hand and switched the sides he carried the case on. Coy smile playing across his face. The dancer had a moment of surprised, then let it be as they traveled to their room. While the performer tipped the bellboy and settled the luggage, Jack took his briefcase to the sitting area.

There on the lacquered table, he opened it. Within were many loose leaf papers. Thick parchment paper. A familiar parchment that Gabriel had once given him with the address to the _Lavender Shade_ neatly scripted with beautiful calligraphy. These papers were filled with similar handwriting. Fine lines dedicated to fanciful curls and elegant arcs. Overcome with the artfulness of the letters, the meaning of the words was slow to establish within Jack’s mind. Hands full of the stiff parchment, Jack started reading. “‘Dearest Jack, Should this unsolicited letter reach you, I hope it finds you well.’”

“Where did you get those!” Gabriel was upon him immediately. A faint discoloring shadowed the dancer’s cheeks. Hastily he reached for the papers in Jack’s hands. The detective stretched out his arms and slipped away. “Jesse. When I get my hands on that boy…”

“Oh don’t be so hard on him, Gabe. Why did you never share these before?” Jack continued to duck out of Gabriel’s reach as the dancer persisted in trying to steal the letters back. He continued to read those poetic words aloud.

“Jack! This isn’t how I planned for you to find out.” Gabriel reached over Jack’s shoulder when the detective neatly turned his back on the former mafia boss.

Ignoring the man’s pleas, Jack continued to read the letter aloud, between ducking out of the performer’s reach and around obstacles to remain beyond the arms of the letter’s author. “‘Eternally yours, Gabriel.’ Gabe, did you really feel this way only weeks after meeting?” Jack shuffled around the bags and watched Gabe trip over a suitcase in his desperation to reach the letters. Those dignified cheeks flushed to near purple. Jack had never seen his gentleman embarrassed before. It was adorable. The chase continued when Jack picked a second letter to read. They danced around each other, Jack keeping the papers just out of reach. He ducked under an outstretched arm, keeping the letters behind him. It placed him in perfect position to pop up and place a chaste peck on Gabriel’s protesting lips. “You are not going to win this, Gabe. I grew up with three brothers and two sisters. You may know how to dance and steal, but I know how to play keep away.”

The entertainer sagged his shoulders as if accepting the situation. His shadowed blush staining his cheeks. “Alright, I give. Now can I have the letters back?”

Pursing his lips as though in thought, Jack concisely shook his head. “I don’t think so. I can’t be sure you’ll let these see the light of day if I return them.”

“Jack. Is this because I called you Francis all night?”

“Partly. But honestly,” Jack slipped behind the dancer and whispered into the gentleman’s ear. “Your blush is breathtaking.” Gabriel’s skin darkened at this description. Tucking the letters into one hand, Jack let the fingers of his right hand trace the shaved hairline where the discoloration of embarrassment continued. “I have a proposition for you. I keep the letters and I read one each night until the letters are finished. Then I will return these letters to you.” Gabriel nodded and turned towards his beloved. Jack continued to let his fingers trace the strong facial features of the man he had grown to love with his entire soul. “But tonight. I get to read one for every time you called me Francis.”

With purple shading his cheeks, Gabriel hid his face in Jack’s shoulder. “You’re going to go through most of that briefcase if that is your goal. And we’ll be here much longer than the two days I have this room. And I hoped we could do so much more than read letters. So perhaps a compromise? Perhaps three letters tonight and then indulging in some more carnal pleasures?” He kissed along Jack’s neck but kept his hands well away from the papers.

Ultimately Jack agreed that Gabe’s idea would be a much more enjoyable activity. But first he would choose his letters to read. Pulling Gabriel into his arms as they settled against the plush couch dominating the sitting area. Jack began to read again. This time Gabriel picked up several of the touching and intimate lines. Despite the extraordinary color expressed upon the dancer’s cheeks, his melodious voice remained firm and lyrical. Jack felt his well known flush infuse his own skin. There was no greater way to spend their first night following their symbolic marriage than to savor the moments that sewed their lives together, carefully preserved in the magnificent words of an impressive gentleman.

* * *

 

_Fin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow blacksmiley at: http://blacksmiley-c.tumblr.com  
> Or artstation at: https://www.artstation.com/blacksmiley (where all the sketches are accumulated for your viewing pleasure.)
> 
> Follow me on tumblr at slytherinladyknight  
> https://slytherinladyknight.tumblr.com  
> YouTube at LadyKnight33:  
> https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCkBBXe4QMhiWN9D_PsGZWJA/featured?view_as=subscriber  
> (now has the playlist of songs for your enjoyment)


End file.
